In The Shadows
by star in a daze
Summary: The Sequel to A Love Worth Fighting For: Draco and Ginny are married, Harry and Hermione are engaged, Voldemort is gone and all is well, until a mysterious wizard comes into the picture... CHAPTER 4 RATED M
1. Return of the Evil

**In the Shadows**

**Chapter One**

**Return of the Evil**

**Disclaimer: THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAIMER I AM GOING TO DO IN THIS STORY!!! SO THIS IS FOR ALL OF THE CHAPTERS!!! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! JK ROWLING DOES!!!**

**Star in a Daze:** Well, I'm back!!! I know that you all missed me!!! I hope you like this story, and for all of you that know what is going to happen SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Okay, now that that's over let's get on with the chappie!!! Please R&R!!!

Harry was sitting on his bed, next to Hermione who was cleaning the cut on his leg. He had been chased by Lupin, something had happened to him. He wasn't himself. He isn't able to transform in the daylight. It wasn't even the full moon! Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her closer to him.

"Hermione". He said to her. "I don't know what happened to Lupin. He's dissapeared". He kissed her on the cheek and held her. He then stood up and took her hand. "Let's go check on Draco and Ginny". The two of them walked hand in hand to Ginny's room where Draco and Ginny were sitting on Ginny's bed.

Hermione walked over and hugged her friend.

"Ginny, it's okay. You're married now hun, and you have Draco, Harry and I to watch over you. We love you Ginny". She said to her. Ginny was crying in Hermione's arms.

"Oh 'Mione, it's not fair. I want to know what happened to Lupin he-" Ginny was then cut off by Ron who had just ran into the room.

"Harry-" he said, gasping for breath. "Hermione- come quick". Hermione handed Ginny over to Draco and her and Harry ran out of the room.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asked. Ron looked at the two of them.

"Dark creatures Harry. There are so many dark creatures. There are reports of Werewolf attacks in broad daylight, like what happened today, and there have been vampires escaping from their prisons. Also, all of the dementors have left their posts and they are leaving a trail of kissed people behind them". Hermione gasped and she stumbled into Harry's arms.

"Ron, what's happening? Why are all the dark creatures escaping and acting odd?" Hermione said. Ron looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't know" he replied. "I just don't know. Everyone is confused. We need to find Lupin though. He ran off and we think we can track him. Are you two going to come". Harry looked over at Hermione.

"I will, but I think Hermione should stay here". Harry said. Hermione looked at Harry, shocked.

"What do you mean I'll stay here?" She asked him. "I'm not incompetent. I'm coming". Hermione glared at Harry and he gave in.

"Fine. But you have to stay safe. Stick with me, I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me". Hermione smiled and leaned into him.

"I'll be fine. Now come on. We have to change so we can go. Ron, we'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes, okay?" Ron nodded and Harry and Hermione went to their room to get changed into their robes.

They hurried and got downstairs as fast as they possibly could. They saw Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Harry, Hermione, good you're here". Dumbledore said to them. "What we're going to do is follow the impressions that Lupin made in the ground as he ran off. He's moving towards the east and it's a fact that that's where all the other dark creatures are heading. Now I want you all to be extreamly carefull. We are meeting Moody, Tonks, Diggle and Arthur in front of the forest we went into and Draco will be down in any minute". Harry and Hermione nodded. A few moments later Draco ran down the stairs with Ginny.

"Ginny wants to come too". Draco said to Dumbledore. He nodded and he quickly explained everything to them. He then led all of them out of the house and into the forest.

They met up with Moody, Tonks, Diggle and Weasley in the forest. Arthur hugged his daughter and his new son-in-law. Dumbledore was leading the way down the forest. There were wrecked trees all down and a lot of trees with claw marks on them. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and they walked close together. Draco and Ginny were right behind them.

Harry was looking around and he saw a shadow move. Harry was worried and he pointed over to the trees.

"Albus". He whispered. "There's something over there". He pointed to exactly where he saw the shadow and Dumbledore went over to investigate.

Harry gripped Hermione's hand harder and they watched Dumbledore.

"There's nothing here". He said to them, but it was too soon to confirm it. As Dumbledore started to join the others again a flash of green light consumed him and he fell to the ground. Harry let go of Hermione and ran over to him. He grabbed Dumbledore's wrist and checked for a pulse.

"He's still alive". He said, relieved. "He need's medical attention". Harry grabbed Dumbledore's arm and lifted him up. Ron ran over to help him. The two of them carried him over to the group. "What should we do with him? We can't just leave him". Arthur looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't know. I think two or three of you should take him to St. Mungo's. He needs help". Ron looked up.

"I guess I will. Why doesn't Draco come with me?" He said. Harry looked at him.

"No, Draco has to stay with Ginny. I think the twins should help you". Fred and George looked at Harry and nodded.

"Okay, we'll go". George said. He took Dumbledore's arm from Harry and the three of them left.

Everyone looked at each other. Tonks sighed.

"Okay, we need a new leader. Someone who knows exactly what he's doing. Someone with high magical talents also". Charlie and Bill looked at each other and nodded.

"We elect Harry". They said in unison. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Harry was shocked.

"Me? But I have no clue what to do". He said to them.

"But you have had more talent in magical talent at thirteen than a lot of us have right now". Tonks protested. "You are the most logical choice. Also, you are the only one that can calm Lupin down while he is in his werewolf state. You are the animagus anyway". Draco and Ginny looked at Harry.

"You are?" Thay asked. Harry looked at them and nodded.

"Yeah, I have been for awhile now, but that's besides the point". Hermione took Harry's hand.

"Harry, you can do it. I know you can". She said to him. Harry looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, I will, but I don't like it". Hermione smiled at him and Draco made a sound like a wipe cracking.

"Chick wipped". He coughed. Harry looked at him and then at Ginny.

"Shut up Draco". Said Ginny and Draco looked at her.

"Yes dear". He said. Harry looked at him and said.

"Now who's wipped?" He asked. Draco glared and Harry laughed. "Okay, let's go". They all followed the trail that was left.

In St. Mungo's, things weren't going as good. Ron, Fred and George were sitting outside in the waiting room as a bunch of Medi-wizards were rushing in and out of the room that Dumbledore was in. After a moment Ron couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the arms of one of the wizards and pulled him aside.

"How is he?" Ron asked the wizard. The wizard looked at him with sympathetic eyes and said:

"I'm sorry, we can't give out any information to anyone outside of the family until after the operation is finished". Fred stood up beside Ron and looked at the wizard.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking too?" He asked the wizard and he shook his head.

"Not that it matters". George then stood up.

"Actually it does. We are three of the sons of Arthur Weasly, the Minister for Magic and we would like to know how the Headmaster of Hogwarts is. Now tell us!" He shouted at him. The wizard was taken aback and nodded.

"Okay Sir. It doesn't look good. We have every medi-wizard that we can spare right now. We even have some of the finest healers from Taiwan in. We are doing everything that we are physically capible of doing. I don't have a full answer yet, but I think I need to get back in there and help the other healers". George nodded.

"Go". The wizard did a half bow and ran back into the room. Ron stared at his brother and was looking at him with admiration.

"Wow George, I have never seen you so angry". He said with a hint of amusement. George smiled at him and then sat back down.

Harry and Hermione were at the head of the group, walking through the forest. They had followed all of the tracks, but suddenly they dissapreared. Harry was now looking around the small open area that the tracks had dissapreared on and was thinking.

"Where do you think they have gone?" Harry asked himself, aloud. Tonks walked up to him and smiled.

"Harry, It'll be okay. All we have to do is find one clue that will tell us where Lupin and the other magical creatures are and then we can see him". Harry nodded and wandered off to the side for a minute. He then tripped on something invisible.

Harry wondered why he was lying on the ground. Hermione and Tonks were leaning over him with wide eyes. He could tell that Hermione was crying.

"Oh Harry". She said. "I thought that you had died". Hermione was crying again and Harry hugged her.

"Hermione, I didn't die, all I want to know is what happened". Tonks looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't know Harry, none of us do. I had just finished talking to you and you went over to the side. I watched you trip and I went over to help you but a spear came hurling at you. The tip of the speare was poisoned. We all thought that you had died. You have Draco here to thank that you're alive, for some reason he had the antidote on him". Harry looked over at Draco, who was sitting on a rock with Ginny on his lap a little ways off. Harry smiled in their direction and started to get up, but Tonks pushed him back down. "No Harry". She said. "You have to rest for a moment". Harry looked at her and sighed.

"Tonks, I'm fine. It's just a little cut, I can handle it". Harry stood up and started to walk over to Draco and Ginny. Draco looked up at him.

"Hey mate, glad you're feeling better". Draco said with a smile. Harry nodded.

"Hey Draco, Tonks said that you had the antidote for the poison on you, could I see it for a moment". Draco nodded and handed Harry a vial with small script. Harry read the lable and gasped.

"Draco, where did you get this, and what poison was it that was on the speare?" Draco looked at Harry and shrugged.

"I think it was the Fire poison and I got the antidote from my dad. He always said to carry around the antidotes to all poisons known and to have them ready to blackmail someone, but I thought that using it on you would be good also". Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"Your dad gives good advice, but for the wrong reasons". Harry said with a grin. "Thanks mate. I wouldn't be here without you. Now let's get moving. Lupin isn't going to find himself". The three of them laughed and they gathered up the people from their group so they could leave.

Harry was about to leave the open space when he suddenly realised something.

"Hey Tonks, where did I trip?" He asked her. Tonks looked at him and pointed to the center of the space.

"There". She said. Harry nodded and walked over to the area. He then felt around and kicked exactly where the invisible thing was that he tripped on. He ducked out of the way and a speare was shot exactly where he was standing just a second before. Harry wasn't surprised. He looked in the direction the the speare had come in and he found a small red box in a tree. It was almost entirely hidden, but there it was.

Harry looked closely at the box and he suddenly came to think of something.

"Everybody run". He said. He was terrified. He ran to the side and pulled Hermione into the trees. They were followed by everyone else and when they were hidded behind all of the trees and brush Harry explained. "Okay, now I need all of you to be quiet. The red box in the tree is a comunicator, but not the normal kind. It is used to contact the person who set it on to be notified if the alarm was tripped by any witch or wizard. I am not sure why no one is here yet, but I am sure that someone will be here soon".

All of them stayed in the trees, hidden for quite awhile. They were sitting for hours when Ginny started to get impatient.

"Wouldn't someone have come by now?" She asked. "I mean if someone wanted to capture the person who tripped the alarm, they're not going to wait for five hours to come and find them, it's not logical. Harry looked at her and nodded.

"I know it's not, but I guess the people thought the person who tripped the alarm was dead. I mean if it was the fire poison, that kills almost instantly. You have like a minute to live and that doesn't give you much time to get away does it?" Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Well, wouldn't they think that someone might just have the antidote? I mean like Draco did. Not many people who are settng a trap would overlook such a possibility". Everyone nodded in agreement. Harry didn't know what to do, but he did know that something bad was going to happen.

"Hey I have an idea, how about that little red box was there to notify the placers when someone tripped it and they came to spy on the people who are there? Is that an idea or what?" Harry looked around, he didn't recognise the voice, and suddenly he felt a wand poking into his back and pushing it up. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Harry Potter". The voice said again. Harry looked around and saw that everyone he was with had a wizard, pointing their wands at their backs or necks. Harry gulped as he looked over at Hermione, who was looking at him, terrified.

A healer walked out of the room where Dumbledore was being treated. He was wiping his hand and he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Are you the three Weasleys?" He asked Ron, Fred and George. They nodded and the healer looked at them, with the same expression. "Mr. Albus Dumbledore-"

**Star in a daze:** wooooooo, two cliffies in one chappie!!! Don't you love me!!! Lol well stay tuned to see what happens to Dumbledore and the gang


	2. A Fallen Mentor

**In the Shadows**

**Chapter Two**

**A Fallen Mentor**

**Star in a Daze:** Duh duh duh... lol... I can't believe I left you with a double cliff hanger!!! That was so much fun!!! I love it so much!!!

The men bound the group and dragged them into the clearing. Draco was in a fight with the man who had him tied.

"Why don't you get yourself and your little pussy friends away from me and then I might not go kung foo on all of your asses". He shouted at them. The man covered Draco's mouth and he froze. He literally froze. An ice cube was formed around the man's hand and then around his body.

Suddenly the man who was holding Hermione burst into flames, as did the man holding Ginny. All the men were yelling and then they ran back into the woods.

Harry looked around at everyone and motioned for them to follow him. He led them through the dark woods, to pursue the strangers. Harry thought that they may have something to do with the strange behaviour of the dark creatures.

"Are you the three Weasleys?" The wizard asked Ron, Fred and George. They nodded and the healer looked at them, with the same expression. "Mr. Albus Dumbledore has passed away. I'm so sorry for your loss". Ron looked at his brothers and then yelled. He sat down on the chair and burried his face in his hands. Fred went over and put his arm around his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"Ron, it'll be okay". He said. Ron shrugged his brother off.

"No". He said, angrily. "No it wont. Dumbledore was the only thing that kept Hogwarts safe for all of these years. Now there's something horrible going on and he dies". He shook his head. "I can't believe that he's gone". Fred nodded.

"He was the only adult that believed in George and I. He was the only one. I'm going to miss him so much". George then walked over to them.

"Ron, Fred. I know that Dumbledore just died, but we need to get back to Harry and the others". He said. Fred and Ron nodded and the three of them apperated back to the forest.

"Fred, George, Ron". Harry said as they appeared right in front of them. "How's Dumbledore?" He asked. Ron shook his head.

"He's gone". They said. "He's dead". Harry shook his head and started to back away, slowly.

"No, he's not. You're joking. That's it, you're joking". Harry said.

"No, Harry, we're not. We're so, so sorry". Harry looked over at Hermione and noticed that she was crying. He raised his hands to his face and noticed that he was also. He walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her and the two of them cried.

After a few moments, Harry pulled away from Hermione.

"We have to continue. He wouldn't have wanted us to just stay here and cry. We have to find Lupin, and we have to avenge his death. Kill whoever initiated this attack". He looked around at the faces of Moody, Hermione, and Draco. The three of them nodded. Harry beckoned them forward and the whole group started following the tracks again.

They followed the footprints for hours. Harry walked by Hermione's side, they were all quiet. As the day was breaking in, as the sun was rising, the footprints vanished. Harry and Hermione stopped and looked at the ground. The footprints were overlapping, as if the men had walked ontop of each other. Harry studied them and turned to Hermione.

"What do you think love?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I have no clue. It's as if they flew off". Harry nodded, he agreed with her. He just didn't know how it was possible. Draco walked over and looked down at the ground. He studied the tracks for a moment and said:

"Servanador". Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Of course". He said. "Servanador". Hermione looked at the two of them, confused.

"What on earth is a Servanador?" She asked. Harry looked at her.

"Sorry love, a Servanador is one of the most foul creatures known to wizards. It looks like a wizard, or a witch, and they always wear long, black cloaks that cover their wings. They are most powerful in the moonlight, but they can survive in the sun. Servanadors have intense hearing, they can hear almost anything, from a mile off and they have these repulsive powers that can poison anything.

"I think that that was what struck me. The attack is called the Avisco Serenay. It throws an arrow, or speare, covered in fire poison and it kills almost instantly. It's not very painful, but it is deadly". Harry finished. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

"It was one of the dark creatures that Salazar Slytherin created". Said a voice from behind them They turned around and saw Moody, standing there.

"The Servanador is one of the many dark creatures that Salazar created in his days. He also created Vampires, dementors, Werewolves, Cenators, Drow, Basilisks, Fire demons, Bokoblins, ice dragons, orcs, goblins, ravens..." Harry looked surprised.

"Ravens?" he asked.

"They're one of the signs of an evil presence". Hermione whispered to him. She looked at Moody and he continued.

"Like I was saying, ravens, grims and many other magical creatures, all meant for one reason, to kill".

Hermione leaned on Harry's shoulder.

"You mean that they wanted to kill us, I mean, why are all of these creatures are attaking. Why?" Harry looked at her.

"I don't know baby, I just don't know". He wrapped his arms around her. "But I do know that I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, and away from those monsters". Hermione nodded.

"I know you will hunny". She said to him. "I know you will". She put her head down on his shoulder and he kissed her on the top of her head.

The four of them walked back over to the group.

"Okay, everyone. There is no way to figure out where they went, but I have an idea of how we could figure it out. I'll be back in a moment". Harry said. He apperated away and they sat there, and waited, and waited.

About twenty minutes later Hermione looked up and saw something in the air. She pointed at it as it slowly started to desend towards them. She screamed as it landed next to her. She looked at it and noticed that it was Buckbeak. Harry dismounted from him, holding many brooms.

"I'm back everyone". He said, happily. He handed out the brooms and he got back on Buckbeak, holding out his hand to Hermione. "I want you to ride with me". He said to her. She nodded and she climbed on behind him. She wrapped her hands around his waist and he took off. She smiled as she remembered her first time, flying with Harry, on Buckbeak, in their third year, as they tried to save Sirius from the dementors.

Harry motioned for everyone to take off after him, and they did. Soon everyone was in the air, following Harry and Hermione on Buckbeak. Moody's eye was spinning wildly, looking in every direction, to make sure that no one was following them.

Harry lead Buckbeak to the East. Soon they saw about fifteen creatures in the air, flying. Harry pointed to them and shouted back to the group on brooms.

"Come up closer to me". He yelled. "I can see them, hurry". The whole group flew up beside Buckbeak and they flew faster, and faster, until they were close enough to follow them, but far enough for them not to notice that they were there.

Back at the headquarters the news about Dumbledore's death had spread quickly. Minerva had called a meeting of the order and everyone was gathered in the room and listening intently on what McGonnigal had to say.

"Now," she said. "I'm sure you all know why I called this meeting. And if you don't I regret to inform you that our very own, Albus Dumbledore, has passed away on a mission in search of Remus Lupin and the cause of all the immigration of all of the dark creatures to the east. Before he passed away he woke up for just a moment, saying only one thing: 'He who died, many years ago, has come back to rid the world of his previous enemies'. Now, if any of you have any ideas about what happened, please tell me". Nobody said anything. They were all confused.

Minerva loked around at all of the members of the order and shook her head. They had to find a way to figure out who the heck Dumbledore was talking about.

"We need to figure out who the heck Dumbleodore was talking about". Minerva said to everyone and they all nodded.

Suddenly, Professor Trewlany's eyes rolled back. She gasped for air and words spilled out of her mouth, she was in a trance.

"Over one thousand years ago, this man threatened the world, he killed almost everyone who tried to help free the world. He has come back, and is threatening the world once again. He will try and kill whoever stands in his way. He is building an army, he will not stand to be defeated.

"Those who have the blood of the ones who he betrayed will be the only ones who can destroy him. They will attack and fail thrice, losing valued friends along the way. They will win, only when the one who has betrayed us has returned from his position from the right side of the threatener. He will die at the hand of the mighty one, in the arms of the one he loves. She will die of grief and pain moments later. The death of the threatener will happen on the night of the seventeenth aniversary of the murder if the chosen ones".

Minerva looked at Trewlany and gasped. Albus had told her about the few predictions that she had made. He explained the trance that she was in and it matched the one that she was in at the moment. She turned to the rest of the order, who were looking at Trewlany with fear. Minerva cleared her throat and got everyone's attention.

"Now then. I think that we have a few more clues". She said. Everyone nodded and looked worried. They knew that someone was going to die, they knew that many people were going to die. They knew that someone was going to betray them.

"Minerva". Hagrid said. "We need to know what we can do to protect ourselves, and the others. We need to know who it is that is going to attack us". Minerva nodded.

"I know that we need to figure it out. We have to figure out who the hell it is before we can protect ourselves from him. First, who has died that has threatened the world".

"Voldemort". Someone shouted. Minerva shook her head.

"No, someone who has died at least one thousand years ago". Everyone pondered the thought.

Harry and the rest of the group were following the Servanadors. They followed them for hours. They had no idea of where they were going, but it seemed like the Servanadors did. They were talking between themselves, but not one of them could hear what they were saying.

The sun was setting, for the second time on their journey. Harry looked back at Hermione and noticed that she had fallen asleep and was leaning against his back, barely holding on. Harry pulled the Hipogriff to a stop and turned to face the others.

"Okay". Harry said to them. "I know that you are all tired. You have been up all last night and have been travelling. I am just as tired as you, but-"

"Wait, they're landing". Draco said to him". Harry turned around and saw that it was true, the Servanadors were landing. Harry started to follow them down, followed by everyone else.

They landed in a clear patch of grass, in the middle of the trees. They walked over to a huge oak tree and walked right through it, but they didn't come out the other side. Harry was shocked, but he landed and walked right up to the oak tree, tried to walk through it, but he banged his head on it.

"Damn it". Harry said loudly. He walked back to the group. "There is no way that I could think of a way to get in there while I'm this tired. I propose that we all go back to my house, get a good nights sleep and apperate back here in the morning". He looked around at the surprised faces of his companions. "I wouldn't say that, except for the fact that you've all been up for more than forty-eight hours and you all need sleep, no matter what you say. And I know that you all know how unsafe it is to camp out here. Now, I don't want any objections. We can go faster now and I bet that we can be back home within the hour if we hurry". Harry finished with a smile.

Harry climbed on the back of Buckbeak, behind Hermione. He wanted to make sure that she didn't fall off.

They all flew through the night. Ron was beside Harry. They were talking about Dumbledore.

"I really miss him Ron, he was like a father to me and I never got to tell him that. He was as much of a father to me as Sirius was. He always knew what to say and how to react. He was really strict, but he always did what would be good for me, for us, for the whole entire school". Harry said. Ron looked at him and sighed.

"I know exactly what you mean. Hogwarts was a home away from home for me. I always felt comfortable there. I don't know how it will ever be the same. I mean, now I'm assuming that McGonnigal will take over the school now, because she's the deputy headmistress and now we don't have a transfiguration teacher and it's terrible. I mean, what are we supposed to do. I don't think she's going to let us go on our end of year trip, I mean, she always hated the idea". Harry nodded.

"I don't think we should worry about that quite yet, it's only the eighth of July, we have the whole summer not to think about that, I mean, I don't even want to think about graduating yet. I don't want to think about having the NEWTs, I don't even want to think about writing them for my fellow seventh years, or writing the OWLs for the fifth years. It'll be terrible. Just, Ron, we have to plan a funeral for Dumbledore. He deserves the best there is". Ron nodded in agreement.

"He does deserve the best, and I swear, it will be the best. I never knew a man more deserving of a huge funeral that him". Harry shook his head.

"No Ron, it will not be big, Dumbledore's funeral should be the people in the order. And that's it".

Draco, who was listening to the conversation, looked at Harry.

"What about Ginny and I?" He asked. "Don't we get to go to the funeral?" Harry nodded.

"Of course you do, I mean, we wouldn't be here without you guys. I was even hoping that you two would join the order. Actually, as soon as we find out who the new leader of the order is, I'm going to ask that you both be put in right away, no matter who the person is, you will be in the order, I'll make sure of that, okay Draco?"

"Thanks Harry, you know, you've always been like a brother to me, ever since this summer when you found out about Ginny and I". Ron looked at Harry.

"You knew about Draco and Ginny in the summer, and you never told me?" Harry looked at Ron and shook his head.

"No, of course not, why would you ever think such a thing? Who said anything about me knowing about him and Ginny? I never took Ginny to Diagon Ally so they could be together. I never had double dates with them all year... you're lying". Draco looked at Harry and laughed.

"Uh, Harry, look at Ron for a moment". Harry looked at Ron and it looked like his head was about to explode. His face was as red as a Canadians jersey and his head was expanding.

"Harry". He moaned. "How could you not tell me". He complained. I mean, I tell you everything".

"Ron, they made me promise that I wouldn't tell, and I knew that it was a good idea, because I knew that you would freak out and try and kill Draco, like you did when you did find out. Like you did when you found out about Hermione and I". Ron shook his head.

"Okay, I walked in on you and her in her basement, snogging. When the four of us were supposed to be having a normal evening".

"Yeah, after you molested my sister". Harry said defiantly. Ron threw a glare at him.

"Would you give that up?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"Only when you figure out that Draco and Ginny love each other, and there is nothing you can do to change that, and once you learn to like Draco as a person, and not hate him as a death eaters son". Ron shook his head.

"HOW CAN I?" He yelled. He noticed that people were looking at him and then he lowered his voice. "How can I? He's been an asshole to us for five years, then suddenly he's Mr. Nice guy? It's impossible for someone to change that fast. He'll always be the dumbass that tricked my little sister into loving him". Harry shook his head and Draco looked hurt.

"Is that what you think I did?" He asked Ron. "Is that the kind of person you think I am? I just go around and seduce girls? That I'd marry a girl that I don't love? That I would ever hurt Ginny? I can't believe it. I mean, you were never Mr. Perfect ever either. I mean, you always tried to kill me, you even tried to kill me for no reason. I never did anything that would make you want to kill me. I mean the worst I ever did was call Hermione a name, that I apologized for, I never actually tried to hurt you. I mean, when you two started a duel, I'm not going to stand by and watch as you murder me. Ron, you have to learn that, I may be a Malfoy, but now I'm also a Weasly. You have to know that I love your sister, and now I'm married to her and now she's a Malfoy too. Malfoy may have a bad background, but I refuse to let someone judge me on my name. If you got to know who I am then you would realise that I don't go around screwing girls. I mean, I was a virgin before I went out with your sister". Ron looked at Draco.

"Are you trying to tell me that you screwed my sister?" He asked him. Draco nodded.

"For lack of use of a better one". He said. Ron spit in Draco's face.

"I will never trust a Malfoy. They're just assholes, waiting to be found out". He then flew away from them. Harry looked at Draco.

"I'm sorry Draco, I never knew that Ron could be such an ass. And I admit that he is. I know that I have defended him in the past, but I refuse to now". Draco loked at Harry.

"All I wanted was for Ginny and I to have a peaceful life, without her family trying to kill me. I thought I had achieved that when I got all of her brothers to accept me, but Ron just wont, have I ever done anything to Ron that is so unforgivealbe?" Harry shook his head.

"Ron is a type of person to hold grudges. I mean, he has a good life, his father is the minister for magic, he has a nice girlfriend that he loves and she loves him and he still wont accept that his baby sister is growing up. I mean, I've learned to accept that my sister is dating. I mean, if any of the guys hurt her, I would beat them to death with a shovel, but I will always give them the benefit of the doubt. Nomatter who they are, nomatter their name, age or house... well maybe age... I refuse to let her date anyone who is more than three years older than her until she is twenty-five". Draco nodded and laughed.

"So I guess you don't like that she's dating Charlie then?" Harry's eyes raised a mile.

"WHAT???!!!" He shouted. Draco laughed.

"Kidding, god mate, you don't have to be so loud". Harry shook his head and slapped Draco on the arm.

"There's the house, comeon everybody, let's get some sleep". Harry said to everyone.

As they landed at the house, Harry climbed of Buckbeak and picked up Hermione. He carried her into the house, pointed everyone to a room and he carried her up to their room.

He laid her on the bed and he changed his clothes. He climbed in beside her and kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight Hermione". He whispered to the sleeping figure, and he fell asleep.

**Star in a Daze:** HALLOOOOOO!!!!! How did y'all like the chappie? I know you all like it!!!!! I love you all!!!! Please R&R!!! I know you all wanna!!!!!! Xoxo kisses!!! MWWAAAZ


	3. Confusion

**In The Shadows**

**Chapter Three**

**Confusion**

**Star in a Daze:** I know you probably all hate me for what I did to Dumbley-dore, but it sets the plot... and alll of you will probably hate me more as the story goes on... I'm on a killing spree... just to let y'all know!!!

Hermione woke up the next morning in her's and Harry's bed. She looked over at her sleeping boyfriend and smiled.

_He's so cute when he's asleep._ She thought to herself. He was there, sleeping like a baby. She leaned down on his chest and closed her eyes.

Harry, who woke up with the movement of Hermione, placed his hand on her head and started to play with her hair.

"Good morning love". He said to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning baby". She replied. She crawled up and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and went in for a deeper kiss when they heard a noise at the door.

"Hem hem". Ron said with distaste. "I thought that you two were going to help us look for Remus today". Harry looked at his friend, grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Come back in fifteen minutes and then we'll talk". He said. Ron looked at him with a sickened expression and left, closing the door behind him. Harry turned back to Hermione and pulled her into him again.

"Now, where were we?" He asked. Hermione smiled.

"Well, I was right here". She said, and she leaned on his chest, her lips only milimeters away from his. "And you were right here". She pulled him into her and they started to kiss.

After a few moments of... fun. Harry and Hermione got a shower and got dressed. (Again, do I have to say that they each got their OWN showers... sick minded peoples). They walked downstairs to their kitchen and saw Draco and Ginny, sitting together, eating a bowl of cereal. Harry looked at them.

"Is that all you are going to have?" He asked them. Draco nodded.

"Neither of us knows how to cook very well". Harry sighed.

"Okay, dump that trash in the garbage and I'll make something decent. Babe, you go sit with them". He said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'll help you. I can at least set the table for everyone else". She said smiling. "How many people are here anyways?"

"Well, there is everyone from the group last night staying here". Ginny said with a smile. "And they're all awake, taking turns in the showers". Hermione nodded.

"So that's... thirteen people eating then?" Harry nodded to her and she started to set plates, glasses of juice, coffee and cutlery on the table while Harry started to make eggs, sausages, bacon and toast.

By the time Harry had finished making breakfast, everyone was in the room.

"Thank you Harry, this looks excellent". Tonks said to him and everyone else agreed and thanked Harry.

After breakfast was over, and the dished were clean they all gathered and decided what they were going to do.

"Honestly". Moody said to them. "I think that we should all take the day off. I know that Moony is missing, but he's a grown man and he can take care of himself. I just think that we have the duty to inform everyone of Dumbledore's death, we have to find a new headmaster for Hogwarts and we have a funeral to plan. I think that it will all be a lot easier if we don't go back there until the funeral is over". He looked at all of the group, waiting for their opinion.

Harry quickly agreed.

"I'll go with Hermione to plan the funeral. I mean, he deserves everything and as soon as the stores start to open, I'll be there". Moody nodded.

"Okay, good. Now, Weasleys, I need all of you to go down to the ministry and start informing everyone that you think will help with getting invitations going to the funeral, to help and everyone else, come with me, we're going to the Order to sort out everything else". Ginny looked up at him.

"What about me?" She asked him. "Do I count as a Weasley, because I'm a Malfoy now". Ron shuddered as she said this, but Moody looked thoughtful.

"You're a Malfoy". He said, smiling. "You'll come with me and the rest of the group". Ginny nodded and everyone went to their posts.

Harry and Hermione were left alone in their house.

"What time is it baby?" Hermione asked Harry. Hary looked down at his watch and said:

"It's nine o'clock, but the funeral places don't open until eleven, so we have two hours until we can go". Hermione looked at Harry and grabbed his hand. She pulled him into their living roon, pushed him on the couch and sat, facing and stradling him on his lap. She pushed herself towards him and she started to kiss him. He pulled away for a moment.

"What are you doing Hermione?" He asked. She looked at him akwardly.

"I'm trying to makeout with my fiance, but he's making kinda hard with his talking".

"Why though?" He asked her. "I mean, were supposed to be doing serious work". He said. She looked at him and sighed.

"Okay, I'm trying to do this because I haven't had you to myself in a long time, and when I did, we were interupted or we were just to tired from helping Draco and Ginny plan their wedding. I mean if you don't wan-" She stopped as Harry pulled her to his lips. He rolled over and he pushed her down on the couch. She giggled through his lips and she pulled him closer. Harry pulled away from her lips and he started ot kiss her along the neck.

Harry and Hermione were quite busy in the living room, so they didn't here anyone come in.

"Harry, Hermione". Minerva called. She looked around the entrance hallway and then she turned into the living room. "Harry, Hermi- Oh my". She said. Harry pulled away from Hermione and looked up at McGonnigal.

"Oh, hi Minerva". He said, his face going bright scarlet. He sat up, quickly fixed his hair and looked at her. "Surprised to see you here". He finished. Hermione was now looking at her and she was blushing red.

"That was obvious Mr. Potter". She said, highly amused. "I was told you were here by Moody, but I was never told what you were doing here". Harry and Hermione blushed even harder.

"Sorry". Harry said to her, and she just smiled and laughed.

"Oh, it's no problem Harry, but I thought that you two would like to know that Frank and Elizabeth Granger were asking about you, and they want you to come visit them, or they would like to visit you". Harry looked at Hermione.

"We would love to have them". Harry said with a grin. "Will they be coming to the funeral for Dumbledore?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes they will. That is when they asked me actually. So, shall I tell them to come here, or that you will go there?"

"They can come here". Harry said. "They haven't seen our house yet". Minerva nodded.

"Okay, well I expect that they'll be arriving tomorrow, so I hope that you two get... everything... out of your system before then". Harry nodded.

"Yes Ma'am". He said. She laughed.

"Well, 'till later I suppose". Minerva then left and Harry and Hermione went right back to what they were doing as soon as the door closed.

"And one more thing". Minerva said, walking through the door again. She saw Harry and Hermione and she just shook her head. "Never mind". She said under her breath and then she left for real.

At around ten-thirty Harry and Hermione had stopped "fooling around" and they got ready to go and search for a good wizarding funeral home.

Harry walked into a place called "Wasted Wizards". It looked like a nice place, other than the name of course, and they walked up to the manager.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I'm planning a funeral for the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you have any suggestions?" the man nodded.

"Yeee-es. We 'ave many zamplez uv cazketz and of ze grave ztonez. Vould you like to zee zem". Harry nodded, trying to hid his laughter. The man sounded like he had a stroke and then swallowed an elephant. The man led them into a room and Harry and Hermione looked through all of the caskets, and they finally picked one that was just right for Dumbledore.

**(Star in a Daze: Okay, I'm going to skip the rest of this boringness of which they shop for a funeral... how sad is that really?)**

After they had finished shopping, they went back to their house. They were starving, it was about three o'clock and they hadn't eaten since breakfast. Harry whipped up some food and the two of them sat on the couch and ate their lunch... and then they had dessert.** (And to all of you sick mindoz... it wasn't sex... they just did what they always do... and get caught doing).**

Low and behold, while Harry and Hermione were making out on the couch, they heard a door open. Harry pulled himself off of her and they waited for the person to come.

"Hi Harry, hi Hermione". Harry and Hermione gasped.

"Moony?" Harry said. He couldn't believe it. He stood up and ran over to give him a hug, which Lupin accepted. "Where were you?" He asked. Lupin looked at Harry.

"If you and Hermione sit down, then I'll tell you the story". He said. Harry and Hermione sat down and looked at Lupin intently.

"Well, as you both know, I was sitting at Draco's and Ginny's wedding. I had been feeling sick throughout it, but I didn't want to ruin their special day, so I didn't do anything. Suddenly, a wave of... I really don't know what you call it. A wave of, guilt, I guess came over me, and then hatred. I hated everyone around me and I wanted them all dead.

"I couldn't control my actions. I started to transform. It was broad daylight, so I didn't know what was happening. My mind was transforming into a wolf's, but my thoughts and memories were still there, so I knew exactly what I was doing, I just couldn't stop myself, I felt like a puppet.

"I knew that I couldn't control myself, but I tried anyway. I went after you Harry, trying to get help, but I only ended up hurting you, it took all of my strength not to bite you Harry.

"Well, the wedding was officially trashed, I could see that, but I didn't stop. I kept attacking and then I felt like someone was tugging on me. It felt like they were trying to pull me away. Whoever it was, was way too strong, so I had to comply. I ran through the forest for about a day, not stopping at all. I finally reached a spot wgere he was. I could tell that he was controlling me, but there was nothing I could do. I tried to sever our connection, I tried to attack him, but it was no use. And then, I saw about eighty dementors gliding towards me. I didn't know what to do, I thought that they would kill me, but they went right on by, not noticing that I was there, and then I realised that they couldn't sence animals, even werewolves. I looked at the master. He was talking to a man in a long, dark cloak. I tried to speak, but it only came out in a low growl. He looked at me and slapped me. I had no idea what was going on, but my body did. I started to walk towards a large oak tree, when suddenly I was released. I transformed back into me, and then I headed for home. I would have been here earlier, but I had no clue how to get home. Everything is a blur". Harry looked at Lupin, sympithetically and then said:

"Moony, I know that you've been through a lot right now, but do you think you could tell us who 'he' is?" Harry asked. Lupin looked at Harry and nodded.

"Like a snake, he was". Lupin began. "His eyes, they were as green as a serpent's and his face was long. He had black hair and he had a beard. I don't know exactly who he was, but I have an idea. I've seen him in books before. I know who it is, but I just can't remember".

"It's okay Moony, we understand". Harry said with a smile.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" He asked. "I'm sure I missed something exciting, I seem to do that a lot". Harry shook his head.

"No, I wish that I was with you, I didn't want to see what I saw". He said with a quiver in his voice.

"Why?". Lupin asked. "What happened?" Harry looked at him and sighed.

"I watched Dumbledore be murdered". He said with a voice that could freeze a fire.

The fireplace started to roar, and Hermione looked at Harry, scared.

"Baby, calm down". She said. "It'll be okay. I know it will. All we need to do is relax. Can you do that for me baby?" Harry looked at Hermione, stunned.

"Yes, I think I can". He said. The fire went down and Harry sat down on the couch. Hermione sat in his lap, making sure that he had no more sudden outbursts. Lupin was shocked.

"No, you must be mistaken. Who would do such a thing?" Harry shrugged.

"I have no clue". He said. "We never saw the person. He must have disapperated before anyone saw him".

"How did it happen?" Harry shrugged.

"We don't know". He said. "It looked like the Avada kedavera curse, but he lived for a little while after it was preformed. Do you know what kind of curse could do that?" Lupion shrugged.

"I don't know. It might have been the avada kedavera curse. Dumbledore was a very strong man, he could have lived a little after it was preformed, but it is highly unlikely. Our best bet is that it was a different killing curse, one that nobody knows about". Harry nodded. He put his arms around Hermione and looked out a window.

"His funeral is tomorrow". He said. "Hermione's parents are coming to stay with us for a little while. They'll be here tomorrow, I'm assuming before the funeral". Lupin nodded and looked at Harry.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" He asked and Harry nodded. He looked at Lupin and smiled.

"I'll be okay. I know that, but I just need to know whats going to happen to Hogwarts". Lupin looked thoughtful. He paused for a moment and then looked at his hands.

"I don't know. Usually the deputy Headmaster or mistress will take their place, but Minerva had always said that there was no way that she would ever run the school without Dumbledore by her side, she wouldn't know how. So, we're in an akward position at the moment, unless she has changed her mind". Harry nodded and looked at Hermione.

"What do you think, love?" Hermione shook her head and mumbled something under her breath. She looked at Lupin and shook her head.

"I don't know". She said. Harry looked at her odd and then shrugged it off.

"Well, okay. Lupin, I'm sure that everyone at the Order would like to hear your story, so why don't you floo there, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked. "At the funeral?" Harry nodded. Lupin walked over to the fireplace and flooed over to the headquarters. Harry looked over at Hermione and saw something in her eyes.

"Hermione". He said and she looked up at him. "Shall we take a walk?" She nodded. He took her hand and they headed out the door.

Harry and Hermione started to walk down the street. Hermione was very quiet and Harry was starting to get worried.

"Hermione". He said. "Is there anything wrong? You're awfully quiet". Hermione looked at him.

"Harry, I don't know. It's just that Lupin doesn't seem like himself. And the story sounded awfully weird. I mean, they wouldn't just let him go. There is no way. And dementors can sense werewolves, just not real animals, or animagi. I don't know, what do you think?" Harry looked at her and squeezed her hand a little.

"I know what you mean Hermione. I didn't trust him at all. I'm sure that Moody will know what to do with him. Do you think that we should head over to the order. I mean, I have to see what's going on, I have to takl to the head of the order and I want to see Katrina. I haven't talked to her since the wedding. I want to know if she's okay. I mean, I know that she would have written me or come and seen me once she heard that Dumbledore had died. And if she doesn't know, then who better to tell her than her older brother?" Hermione smiled.

"Okay, let's go. I was meaing to apologize to Minerva anyways. It was horrible that she caught us. I feel so bad now". The two of them apperated to Headquarters and almost walked right into Minerva as she was walking down the hallway.

"Oh, it's good to see you two... I was just about to come and see you. Lupin's back".

"We know". Harry said with a smile. "He came to our house first. He was there for almost an hour before we sent him here to come and see you guys. Has he told you the story of what happened yet?"

"Yes he has, and it seems odd that someone would take over him mind and then try and feed him to a bunch of sharks". Harry looked at Hermione.

"Um, Minerva. That's not what he told us. He told us that someone possesed him and then he ran to a place in the woods where all the dark creatures were gathering". Minerva looked at the two of them.

"Are you sure? I mean, why would he tell us such different stories. I mean..." Harry suddenly had an idea.

"What if he's still possesed and someone is controlling what he's doing right now?" He said. Hermione and Minerva looked at him and smiled.

"That's an excellent theory Harry". Minerva said and Hermione leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nice going baby". She said with a smile. Harry smiled back and then turned to Minerva.

"But, how do we know who's controlliong him? I mean, he never gave us a name". Minerva looked thoughtful.

"Veretaserum". She said with a grin. Harry nodded.

"Excellent".

**Star ina Daze**: HALLOOOO!!! Lol, please R&R all of ma fave reviewers!!! Kisses and more kisses to you all!!! XOXO!!! Mwwaaaz!


	4. The Facts Of Their Life

**In the Shadows**

**Chapter Four**

**The Facts of Their Life**

**Star in a Daze:** Heyo all of my loverly reviewers... and readers!!! Lol... I love you all times ten!

**WARNING: This chappie is rated R for unsuitable scenes. Read with caution.**

Minerva was busy planning how they were going to get Lupin to take the Veretaserum. She had sent Harry and Hermione out to Snape's house to get some. She was wandering the corridors, looking for Lupin.

Harry and Hermione stood outside of Snape's front door. They had just rang the ball and they were waiting for an answer. Snape pulled open the door and closed the door as soon as he saw who was there.

"Severus. Please, come out. We were sent to get something from you by Minerva". Hermione shouted through the closed door. Snape re-opened the door and looked at them.

"Come". He said loathingly. The two of them stepped in and followed him down to his laboratory. "Now, what do you need?" He asked, not looking at them.

"Veretaserum". Harry said. Snape walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a small vial filled with a clear liquid.

"Here. Now, please leave". Harry looked at him, threw the dirtiest look at him.

"Gladly". He said. He took Hermione's hand and the two of them left. Once they were outside they apperated back to the order.

"We have it". Harry said as they walked into the room that Minerva was sitting in. "It wasn't easy, but we did. Do you have any idea of how we are going to get him to take it?" He asked her with interest.

"Yes I do. I thought that we would just get him in here for a cup of tea. I mean, he'll obviously come. He doesn't want to seem suspicious". Harry nodded and then turned to Hermione.

"Would you get him for us please. I'll get the drinks". Hermione nodded and headed out of the room. Harry then walked into the kitchen and made four cups of tea. He poured the vial into Lupin's favorite cup and mixed it into the tea. He brought them into the living room and placed them on the table. Just then Hermione walked in, followed by Lupin.

"Hey Moony". Harry said with a smile. "We were just talking about the DA. We were wondering if you had any ideas for the classes thins year?" Harry handed him the mug and Lupin sat down and took a sip. The four of them talked about defence until Lupin had finished the whole glass, then Harry said suddenly.

"So, where were you the other night, before you came back?"

"In the forest". He said automatically. Harry nodded and then looked at Minerva.

"Who are you exactly?" She asked.

"Remus Lupin". He said with a smile. "You know that".

"Okay, who's controlling you Remus?" Hermione said. He looked at her with wide eyes, like he was trying to hold it back.

"The dark lord". He said. "The darkest of them all". Harry was surprised.

"Who? Is Voldemort back?" He asked. Lupin shook his head.

"Of course not. He's dead".

"Then who is it?" Harry asked, exasperated. "Give me a name".

"Salazar Slytherin". He said without hesitation. "The Lord Salazar". Harry shook his head.

"No, Salazar is dead. He has been for over one thousand years".

"Yes he has, but there was a spell put on him before he died. It said that once all of his descendants were dead, then he would come back, to kill the person who killed his last living heir". Harry looked at Hermione, who looked scared out of her mind.

"Then why is he possesing you?" He asked.

"Because he wants someone close to you, and besides, he is building an army, an army of all of the dark creatures that he had created in his first lifetime". Hermione was shocked and so was Harry and Minerva.

"But why? Why does he need an army to kill me?" Harry said with seriousness.

"He doesn't just want to kill you, idiot boy, he wants to take over all of the Wizarding world. He wants to finish what he started all of those years ago. He wants all of the elves dead, which means all of the descendants of Godric Gryffindor. The filthy man breeded with a nasty elf. He ought to be shot out of a cannon and into a rake". Harry looked at him and then slowly backed away from him.

"Ri-i-i-ight". He said. "You think that. Now I have to... ummmm... go to the uh, store now". He grabbed Hermione's hand and the two of them walked out of the room.

"Minerva, continue, okay?" Hermione said as Harry pulled him out and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell you later, bye".

"Bye". Harry and Hermione said together an dthen Harry pulled her out of the house and the two of them apperated back to their house.

"Well, that was odd". Harry said with a smile. "I mean, I have heard Lupin's mad remarks before, but that was a new one". Hermione giggled.

"I thought that it was cute". She said and Harry put on a sad puppy face.

"And I'm not?" he said with a wimper. Hermione smiled and sat on his lap. She kissed him quickly on the lips and said:

"Of course I do. Wht wouldn't I?"

"I think that you are just saying that. I think that you don't lve me at all". He said with a quiver in his voice.

"I love you Harry, I always will".

"What about... ummmm... Neville?" he asked. "I saw you giving him googly eyes last year in class".

"I did not". She said. "I would never do that to Neville... now that Seamus is another story, what a man". She said.

"Excuse me?" Harry said. "I thought that you loved me. I mean, I could tell you that I think Parvati and Padma were foxy, but I don't". Hermione looked at him.

"Do you?" She asked and Harry shook his head.

"Of course not". He said. "Why would I? You are the only beautiful, sexy and desireable girl in the world... but Ron on the other hand... yummy". Hermione looked at Harry, horrified and he burst out laughing. "Baby, I'm joking". He said with a smile. "I don't like guys. I don't like girls either. I like Hermione Grangers". Hermione smiled.

"Aw, thank you babe. I only like Harry Potters". Harry laughed.

"So you don't like Seamus?" Hermione burst into laughter.

"NO". she shouted. "Ew, no. he's a friend, that's all. I love you, would I marry you if I didn't?" She asked and Harry shrugged.

"It all depends. Maybe you have a bet with someone that you could get me to marry you. You never know". Hermione was shocked.

"Why in the world would you think that you dirty, evi-". Then she noticed that Harry was looking at her with a grin. She slapped him on the arm. "Harry James Potter. Why on earth would you scare me like that. Make me think that you don't trust that I love you". Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into a seat in front of him.

"Hermione". He said, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you more than everything in the world. And I will always trust everything that you say. If you say that I am a long trunked elephant named BJ **(Lol Josephine)** I would believe it and then I would go hunting for peanuts. You have to remember that. And if anything was to happen to me, then I want you to know that I love you and I always have and will. Promise me that you will remember". Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. She nodded.

"I love you too Harry". She choked out. She kissed him. "Harry, what if tonight is our last night together. I mean, anything could happen to either of us". She wiped away a tear and pulled him up. She pulled him down the hallway and into their room. she closed and locked the door.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked as she started to unbutton his shirt. She looked at him and said:

"What you said to me really put things into perspective for me. I don't want to die, or you to die, but if either of us do. I want us to have expressed our love. I want us to be one". She tore of the rest of his shirt and pushed him on the bed. She started to kiss his neck and she pulled of her shirt and Harry undid her bra, tossing it to the side as soon as it was off. Her chest felt warm against his body as she reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, revealing his boxers. Harry rolled ontop of her and pulled off her skirt and underwear. Hermione had Harry's boxers off within a millisecond. "I love you Harry". She breathed.

"I love you too Hermione, but are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her. She nodded and she pulled him into her. Harry put her hand on her breast hand had the other one playing with her hair. His lips were on hers as they made love.

Hermione had her hands on Harry's face. Her hands were holding his lips to hers. She released his face and he moved his lips to her neck. He started to kiss her neck and he moved down to her chest. His hands rubbed down her stomach and he pulled his lips off of her. Hermione brought her lips to his and she kissed him. It was more passionate than any kiss that they had ever shared. As her tounge slipped into his mouth he pulled her closer, their bodies were closer, pressed against each other as if they would never see each other again. Harry's hands were in her hair and he played with her soft curls. He pulled his lips away from hers and nibbled her ear, remembering that she liked that.

Hermione giggled as she felt Harry's warm lips touching her ear. She had waited for this moment since her first year.

There was a knock on Hermione and Harry's door. Harry looked over at the door and heard a voice through the door.

"Harry, Hermione. We need you out here for a moment". It was Draco. "Are you guys there, your door is locked". Harry jumped off the bed, pulled on his clothes and opened the door after Hermione had run into the bathroom.

"Hey Draco". Harry said, "what's up?". Draco looked at Harry, and then past him at the bed. Draco then looked back at Harry and looked down.

"We have to meet Mcgonnigal soon, but I suggest you take a cold shower first". Harry looked down and blushed.

"I can explain, it's not what you think". He said hurriedly.

"You were having sex with Hermione". Draco said with a smirk.

"Okay, it's exactly what you think". Harry said. "Come in, I'll gat a shower and then we'll go". Draco nodded and went to sit on the bed. He stopped suddenly and then sat on the chair that was the farthest away from the bed. Harry laughed and then walked into the bathroom, where Draco heard a crash. He raised an eyebrow and laughed.

When Harry walked into the bathroom and closed the door Hermione pounced on him, knocking him back onto the counter, knocking over all of the brushes.. Harry heard Draco laughing from outside. Harry kissed Hermione quickly.

"Babe, I have to get a shower, we have to meet Minerva". Hermione nodded and opened the door to leave, but Harry stopped her. "Hermione, I'm sure that you need a shower also". Hermione nodded. "Then stay here".

"But don't you want some privacy?" She asked and Harry laughed.

"Babe.... I don't think that I need privacy from you any more. I think we lost THAT privlage about an hour ago". Hermione laughed.

"I guess you're right". She said with a grin. Harry kissed her once more and then stripped down and got in the shower.

Hermione grinned and she took off the sheet that was covering her body. She waited a moment a then climbed into the shower after Harry. **(Now you sicko's can picture them in the shower together... jeeze)**. Harry looked at Hermione, confused at first, but then kissed her.

"You need some help washing your hair?" He asked her and she nodded. Harry grabbed her strawberry shampoo and washed her hair.

When Harry and Hermione were finally out of the shower and dressed thay walked down the stairs with Draco, who shot them odd looks every so often.

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked after a little while. Draco looked at them and sighed.

"You really don't know, do you Harry? I always knew that love was blind, but you two are just being stupid".

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, taking Harry's hand. "Were we not supposed to... ummm... express our love?" Draco shook his head.

"You both realise that once Ron finds out that you two have done it, he'll be really, really pissed".

"Why?" Harry asked.

"BECAUSE HE'S IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE!" Draco shouted. "He's been miserable ever since you started dating, and when you got engaged, he started drinking. He thinks that you are only going out with Hermione because you want to hurt him, and he still thinks that. He wants you to die Harry. He wont kill you, but he will definitely hurt you if he finds out about this". Harry gasped.

"If he felt this way, then why didn't he say something?" Harry asked. "And once we get married, it's not like we'd stay virgins forever".

"I know that you dumbass, but Ron's a tad bit slow with these things". Harry looked at Hermione and sighed. Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's hand.

_Harry_. She said to him through her mind. _Ron asked me out just a little while before you did and I said no. then when you asked me out and I said yes, I think he felt a little betrayed._ Hary slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" He said smiling. Draco looked at Harry, surprised by his sudden out burst.

"Well, most people don't think their friends are slow". He said with a grin. "But you HAVE to be slow if you don't think that Weasley isn't". Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was talking to Hermione you loser".

"Now now Harry, let's not have any childish name calling". Draco said with a wide grin.

"Yes Professor Potter, or I might not be able to hand in MY HOMEWORK". Hermione said with a seductive wink.

"I'll be quiet". Harry said and Draco looked at them both, disgusted.

"Professor Potter?" He asked. "I think I'm going to be sick".

"Well," Harry said with a grin. "At least I'm not the Appolo rocket of love, I believe that YOU blew up all over the launch pad". Draco blushed.

"Did Ginny tell you about that?" He asked. "It wasn't my fault".

"Well, Ginny told us how you were better the second time, but you were terrible the first". Draco's mouth hung open. "And she said you had that look on your face when she took her top off... as if you've never read Playboy".

"I don't read Playboy. You have to be a loser if you actually read the articals". Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"So, you look at them then?"

"So has your fiance there". Harry glared at him.

"Not since I started dating Hermione. Believe me, she's all I need". Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Harry". Harry looked at her. "Fine". She said. "Shut up Professor Potter".

"That's better". He said and he kissed her quickly and then turned to Draco. "So, how's married life?"

"Busy". He said smiling and Harry laughed.

"Don't get her pregnant until school ends". He said. "Imagine trying to put up with a pregnant woman while you're trying to study".

"Harry, I'm standing right here". Hermione said.

"I'm just going to shut up right now", He said.

"Good". Hermione looked over at Draco. "So, where's Minerva?" She asked.

"This way". Draco answered and they followed him down the hallway.

**Star in a Daze: **Hayo... I know that all of you have been waiting for that to happen, so there you go!! Please R&R.

XOXO to all of my reviewers!!!


	5. The Funeral

**In The Shadows**

**Chapter Five**

**Decisions**

**Star in a Daze:** Hola people... I don't have any meaningless blather this chappie.... YAY!!!... No, I know you all miss my meaningless blathers... I know you love them!!! Well please R&R... and... yeah... R&R... bub bye

Harry and Hermione followed Draco through the corridors. Draco walked into the sitting room, where Minerva was waiting for them.

"Harry, Hermione. I found out some interesting things about Salazar that you might like to know". Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then at each other and then turned to Minerva.

"Okay, shoot". They said together. Minerva looked at them oddly.

"Okay, I'll shoot. Salazar will come after Harry as soon as all of his dark creatures have gathered together. He will also go after your family, including your Uncle and Cousin in Little Winging. He is determined to have you dead, it doesn't matter how long it takes". Harry laughed.

"Well, why doesn't he just wait for me to die of old age?" Draco, who was standing a few feet behind him, threw his shoe at Harry.

"Because you won't die of old age, dumbass, remember?" He asked.

"Well, Salazar doesn't know that, does he?" Harry threw back.

"Actually Harry, he does". Minerva cut in. "Lupin told me".

"Oh". Harry said, and then he turned to Draco. "Who throws a shoe?" He asked him, incredously.

"I do Potter, now shut up". Harry rolled his eyes and then turned back to Minerva.

"Slytherin is quite intelligent Harry, we really should be prepared for anything he might throw at us". Minerva said a matter of fact. "That is why I want you and Hermione to go to Little Winging and get your cousin and your Uncle Vernon". Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "And your parents also Hermione". She added. Harry was confused.

"But, how will they get inside?" He asked. "Albus Dumbledore was the secret keeper, but he's gone".

"You are the secret keeper now Harry. He passed it on to you since you are the person he most trusted. He told me that a long time ago". Harry nodded, and then he turned to Hermione.

"Well, this'll give me a chance to pick up my car". He said with a smile and Hermione grinned right back. Harry now spoke to both of them. "We'll apperate to Frank and Elizabeth's house, and then drive to Uncle Vernon's and Dudley's house. We'll be back before you know it". Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and the two of them apperated to the front porch of Frank and Elizabeth's house. Harry and Hermione stepped inside.

"Mommy, Daddy, are you here? We need to talk". Hermione shouted. Frank and Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen.

"Harry, Hermione, how's the engaged couple?" Elizabeth asked.

"Great Mom". Harry and Hermione said together, and Elizabeth and Frank laughed.

"Good, now, what's wrong? Why are you here? I thought you two were working on your house?"

"We are Mum, but we need you both to come. You're in a lot of danger here. Professor McGonnigal will explain everything when you get there. Harry and I are going to floo you to our house, where Minerva is waiting. Now, go pack your clothes and stuff that you need, but hurry". Frank and Elizabeth exchanged wry glances and then ran upstairs to pack.

"Hermione, your fireplace isn't connected to the floo network". Harry said to her and she grinned.

"Yes it is, I had it connected about a month ago... just in case of an emergency". Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"That's my girl". He said and she laughed.

After Harry had told the Grangers the address, they brought them over to the fire, explained to them what to do and Harry and Hermione watched as Frank and Elizabeth flooed off.

Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked into the garage. Harry pulled out a set of car keys... two sets of car keys. He tossed a set to Hermione and she instinctlivly caught it.

"It's as much yours as it is mine". He said to her with a smile. Hermione smiled back and she slid them into her pocket. Hermione opened the passenger door of his Corvette Convertible and Hermione slid in. Harry walked over to the driver's side and got in. he backed out of the driveway and they drove down the street.

Hermione and Harry started to talk and laugh, but after a little while Hermione fell silent.

"Mione, is there anything wrong? Harry asked and Hermione sighed.

"Harry, I don't know, it's just..." Hermione trailed off. Harry took Hermione's hand; nut still paid enough attention to the road.

"Hon, you can tell me".

"I don't want to get married right after Graduation". Harry was shocked and he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Hermione, if I did something to upset you, please tell me". Hermione smiled and laughed slightly.

"Babe, you miss-understood me. I want to get married sooner... before we go back to Hogwarts. On July thirty-first". Harry took a long breath of relief.

"Honey, you shouldn't scare me like that. But it's already the fifth, will we have time? I mean, do you want a big wedding?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, I want a small, outside wedding. I just want my friends and family:

"Okay". Harry pulled the car onto the road again. "But, Hermione, why the thirty-first?" Hermione smiled.

"Because it's the anniversary of our first kiss, and the day we became boyfriend and girlfriend".

"The best birthday of my life, I might add". Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad". Harry smiled.

"Okay, I'll talk to Minerva. I can probably get the Hogwarts grounds... unless you wanna get married somewhere else"

"No, Hogwarts is where we met... well... on the train, but".

"Okay, Harry stopped at a stop sign, leaned over and kissed Hermione. "I love you Hermione". He said.

"I love you too".

A few moments later Harry pulled onto the driveway of number four Privet Drive. He helped Hermione out of the car and they walked inside.

"Uncle Vernon, Dudley, are you here?"

"We're in the kitchen Harry". Vernon shouted. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Hey Dudley, Hi Uncle Vernon, you remember my fiance, Hermione".

"Harry, every time she comes here, you introduce her as something different". Harry smiled.

"Well, the first time she came she was my friend, then I asked her out, and she said yes, so then she was my girlfriend, and then I asked her to marry me, so now she's my fiance, and after the thirty-first she'll be my wife. It's called the dating cycle Dudley. All four of them laughed.

"So, Harry, Hermione, what brings you here?" Vernon Dursley asked.

"Well". Harry replied. "I need the two of you to come to my house for awhile. There is an evil wizard on the lose trying to kill my family and me". Harry finished smiling at them.

"We know, Voldemort". Harry laughed.

"No, I killed him a while back. This dude is over one thousand years old, who rose from the dead, seeking revenge on the person who killed his last living heir... mainly... me". Harry said.

"Your kind is really messed up".

"Yeah, we know, but there is a spell on my house so that no one can find it, unless I personally tell them the address. So, you'll be safe there". Uncle Vernon rolled his eyes at them.

"Okay, we'll go pack". Vernon and Dudley started to walk up the stairs, and Hermione yelled after them.

"Don't bring anything electronic, it won't work because of the magic in the air". Harry looked at Hermione.

"So, we finish planning a funeral and start planning a wedding. And the wedding is in less than a month". He said with a smile.

"Yup, I think we are going to need a lot of help". Hermione replied. She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you". She said.

"You just said that babe... but I'm glad you still do, and I love you too". Hermione kissed him again. "What was that for?" Harry asked.

"You know, because you love me". Harry smiled and kissed her back.

"Okay you two, break it up". Dudley said as her walked into the kitchen. Harry smiled at him and Vernon.

"Come on, my car's outside". Harry said and he led them all outside.

Dudley and Vernon climbed into the back seat and Harry and Hermione got into the front seats.

"Now. Harry said with a smile to Dudley and Vernon as he started to drive down the street. "There are a few rules at my house. Our friends Draco and Ginny Malfoy live with us. They just got married, so, you probably wont see a lot of them. Their bedroom is off limits, I want you to respect their privacy. Also, our room is off limits, I want you to respect our privacy too. My sister will be there every so often, Dudley, I want you to remember that she is your cousin". Hermione laughed and Dudley rolled his eyes. "Okay, now, we are running an army, training to fight. The funeral for its previous leader, Albus Dumbledore, is tomorrow. You can come if you want, but you will risk attack. I think that you know everything you need to know at the moment... wait, in the basement is a gym. Don't come in between five and eight am".

"Okay". Dudley and Vernon said. Hermione smiled at Harry.

"We're almost there". She said and Harry pulled over. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I thought that you might like to drive". He replied. Harry and Hermione climbed out of the car and switched places. After Harry had sat down in the passenger side he turned around and looked at Vernon and Dudley.

"Dudley, Uncle Vernon, the address is number twelve Grimwald place. You have to remember that".

A few moments later Hermione pulled into the garage

"Sweet motor bike, whose is it?" Dudley asked.

"Oh, that's mine. Sirius left it for me after he died, along with his house and some of his money, split between me and Remus Lupin". Harry told him.

"Awesome". Dudley replied".

The four of them walked into the house and into the living room where Frank, Elizabeth and Minerva were drinking tea and talking.

"Mum, Dad". Harry said with a smile, "this is my Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley. Uncle Vernon, Dudley, this is Hermione's Mom, Elizabeth Granger and her father Frank Granger".

"Hello". The four of them said to one another. Minerva passed Vernon, Dudley, Harry and Hermione each a cup of tea.

Harry took Hermione's hand and the two of them stood up. Harry cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Hello, umm, I was hoping that Draco, Ginny and Katrina would be here, but Hermione and I have an announcement to make". Harry glanced at Hermione and together they said:

"We're getting married on the thirty-first of this month". Elizabeth choked on her tea.

"What, really? I thought you weren't getting married until you graduated".

"Well," Hermione said, "we were going to, but we changed our minds". She smiled at Harry. "Also, there's something that we need to ask you, Minerva. Can we use the Great hall and that Hogwarts grounds for the wedding and the reception?"

"Yes, of course, anytime". Minerva answered.

"Thank you". Harry said. "And I hope you don't think we're being rude, but we have to go and plan our wedding and make the invitations, so we can send them out tonight". The others nodded and Harry and Hermione walked up to their room. Hermione quickly changed the sheets and the two of them set to work.

"So, there will be two bridesmaids and a maid of honour, and two groomsmen and a best man? Right?" Harry asked Hermione and Hermione nodded.

"Yup, and the people who are invited are all of the seventh year Gryffindors and their families, all of the staff at Hogwarts and all of the Order".

"Uh huh. Now, my three groomsmen are Draco, Ron and Dudley".

"And my bridesmaids are Ginny, Katrina and my cousin Anikka".

Harry and Hermione conjered a pack of pretty invitations. They quickly filled them out with a flick of their wands and Harry sent Hedwig out to mail all of them, except for the people who were in the house.

"Hermione called her cousin and Anikka quickly agreed to be a bridesmaid. Her and Harry then went out and sought out Draco and Ginny, who they found having a snog session in the gym.

"Draco, Ginny, we have something for you". Harry said, handing them each and invitation.

"And before you say anything, Ginny I would love for you to be a bridesmaid". Hermione cut in.

"And you to be a groomsman". Harry added to Draco.

"Of course". They replied together. Draco shook Harry's hand and Ginny and Hermione hugged.

"So, who's the best man?" Draco asked and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, either you, Ron or Dudley. I can't decide".

Harry and Hermione left and did the same thing to Katrina, Ron and Dudley, except Katrina was asked to be the maid of honour.

The next morning everyone woke up in a good mood, until they realised that Dumbledore's funeral was that day.

Hermione and Harry met Ron in the living room. Harry and Ron were both wearing suits and Hermione had on a knee length black dress. The three of them were sitting there, waiting for Katrina to come.

"Hi you guys". Katrina said as she walked into the room. She was wearing a nice pantsuit and she had a sad smile on her face.

"Hi". Ron and Hermione replied, but Harry just nodded.

"Harry, it'll be okay". Katrina said. She walked over to him and she hugged him. Harry hugged his sister back. He was holding back tears and the look on her and Hermione's faces broke his heart. He knew if he said anything his voice would break and he would start crying.

As the twins broke apart Hermione took Harry's hand and the four of them headed out to Harry's car. Hermione took Harry's keys after he tried and failed for the third time to start the car.

"Harry, I think that I should drive today". She said and Harry nodded. He slid into the passenger seat as Hermione started the car.

As they reached the graveyard Harry had calmed down a little bit. He was now able to say a few, necessary words.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Katrina climbed out of the car and walked over to the gravesite where Minerva, Draco, Ginny and all of the other teachers and the members of the order were. The four of them walked up just as the service started. Arthur Weasley walked to the front of the small crowd and started to speak to all of the people that were there.

"Hello everybody. We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Albus Percivil Dumbledore. He will always be remembered as a brother, a son, an Uncle, a mentor and a friend". Harry looked down and Hermione took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Harry smiled a week smile at her and turned back to the grave where Arthur had finished talking and the casket was being lowered into the ground. Harry heard a sniff from beside him. He turned to Hermione and saw that she was crying. Harry pulled her close and she wept into his chest. Harry looked as the casket disappeared from view. A single tear ran from Harry's eye, staining his cheek and hitting the ground so softly that you couldn't differ it from the small drops of rain that had begun to fall.

Harry walked over to the casket, which, in wizarding tradition, had a transparent lid, and the last thing Harry saw of Albus Dumbledore was his bright order ring that shone brighter than it ever had before.

"Goodbye". Harry whispered as the diggers begun to burry the casket.

Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder in a brotherly way. He turned Harry around and led him away. Hermione hugged Harry once he and Ron reached her and Katrina.

"I'm okay Hermione". He said to her, stroking her hair. "Let's go... I can't stay here any longer".

"Okay". Hermione replied. Her, Ron, and Katrina turned to leave and walked towards the car, but Harry turned and faced the grave.

"Albus Percivil Dumbledore, may he be remembered as the hero he was". Harry read off the stone. Below that was the Hogwarts crest and motto. "Draco Dormiens Ninquam Titiladus". Harry let out a small smile and followed the others to the car.

**Star in a Daze: **I hope you all like the Chappie!!! I thought it was so sad!!! I hope you all review. XOXO mwwaaaz.

Oh, and I'll give you guys a special treat before the next chapter... there will be a kiss... not between Draco and Ginny... Harry and Hermione... or Ron and Erin... It'll be a major, huge, gigantic thing that you will never suspect!!!


	6. His Angel Her Nightmare

**In the Shadows**

**Chapter six**

**His Angel, Her Nightmare**

Star in a Daze: I know I know... you all hate me because I haven't posted... but I have an excuse... I LOST IT!!! I explained it all in my previous an... which I took down... so yeah... but no more delay... on with the chappie

The day after the funeral Hermione woke Harry up quite early.

"Baby, wake up, we have a meeting with the decorator at Hogwarts in an hour and a half. I am also having trouble getting a band". Harry rolled over and he looked at Hermione, smiling.

"Good morning Hermione, I slept quite well, thank you for asking, I hope that you slept well also".

"Sorry babe, I love you" She leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"That's better, I love you too". Harry climbed out of bed and stretched. "Also, I was thinking of asking Erin to come and ask Crime Tactic to play at our wedding. I have heard some of their music... they are pretty good. They have the BEST drummer, the keyboarder is pretty good and Erin is an EXCELLENT singer". Hermione nodded a few times.

"Yeah, I heard them too. Okay, we'll ask them. They're good, I love them". Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in". Harry said and Minerva walked in and she raised her eyebrows at Harry, who looked at her confused.

"Um, Harry". She said, while she was looking at him. Harry realized that he was in the boxers that Draco had given him as an engagement gift. They were red with small yellow ducks on them and they said 'DUCK YOU' all over them in bright green. Harry blushed bright red.

"Sorry Minerva, I'll-"

"Never mind Harry, I just wanted to remind you two that you have an appointment with the caterers for lunch at one o'clock, right after you are finished with the decorators at the school".

"Bloody hell, I forgot all about that". Minerva rolled her eyes at him and laughed politely.

"Yes, well, just don't be late". She walked out of the room and Hermione slapped Harry around the head.

"Harry, don't swear".

"Well Miss. Granger, I'll stop swearing once you hand in your homework today". Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"As soon as you're out of the shower". Harry grinned mischievously. "And after you are dried". Harry's smile widened. "AND dressed, not before". Harry's grin slowly faded as he walked into the bathroom.

Within seven minutes Harry was out of the shower, dried and dressed.

"Wow, I should postpone handing in my homework everyday, you get ready a lot faster Harry".

"Yeah, yeah, that's just great, but I don't want to have to give you an F little Miss. Granger".

"Sorry Professor Potter". Hermione walked over to him and she started to kiss him on the lips".

"Harry". Draco said walking into the room. He stopped in his tracts. Harry turned to Draco and looked him straight in the eye. 

"I'm busy Draco I'll be out in..." He looked at Hermione and then back at Draco. "ten minutes?"

"But..."

"Ten minutes Draco, now please leave". Draco turned and left the room and Harry turned back to Hermione. "Now, where were we?" Hermione placed Harry's hands at the bottom of her back.

"You were here". And then Hermione wrapped her hands around Harry's neck and moved so his mouth was against her neck. "And I was about here". She finished saying to Harry.

Harry started to kiss her neck and Hermione moaned with pleasure. Harry pushed Hermione onto the bed and started to move his mouth down her neck.

"Harry". She said, pushing him off of her. "Baby, I don't want to do this again until we are married, but after we get married we can every night if you want, but I want our wedding night to be special, please". Harry nodded.

"Yeah, no problem babe". He stood up and helped Hermione up.

"You're not mad?" Harry smiled.

"Of course not, if you want to wait then we will wait, no questions asked". Hermione smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I love you".

"I love you too". He answered.

Harry and Hermione walked out of their room hand in hand and saw Draco sitting in the hallway.

"So, Draco, what do you want?" Draco stood up, looked at Harry and he shook his head at him.

"I just thought that you might like to know that your cousin is hitting on my wife and I am so close to hitting him that I will the next time that I see him talking to her". Harry sighed.

"DUDLEY CECEL DURSLEY". He yelled down the stairs. "I'll take care up this". He said to Draco, turning to him and he then walked down the stairs, with Draco and Hermione close behind.

Dudley walked out of the living room.

"Yeah Harry?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dudley, I told you that Draco and Ginny were married. Why in the world are you hitting on her?"

"Um, she said her name was Virginia".

"That's Ginny".

"Oh, sorry Draco". Dudley said to Draco and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Stay away from her Duddles, or else".

"Okay, now that everything is sorted out, 'Mione and I have an appointment at the school. We'll be back around three and then we have to meet Minerva. She's been keeping moony in for questioning. She said that she had something to tell us, okay Draco?"

"Okay, I'll tell Ginny". Draco walked away and Hermione and Harry dissapperated, leaving Dudley stunned.

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger how are you today?" The decorator asked as Harry and Hermione walked up to her.

"Great Miss. Bella". Harry and Hermione said together. The three of them walked over to the lake and sat on the dock.

"So, before we start on the design, is there anything that has to be on the decorations?" Miss Bella asked.

"Yes, blue roses". Harry said. "I know that you love them Hermione". Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"That will be very expensive. Blue roses are very rare". Miss. Bella said to them.

"Money is no object". Harry said seriously. "Whatever Hermione wants, she gets". Miss. Bella nodded and smiled.

"Okay, well, let's go and decide what decorations are going where. Where exactly is it that you want the marriage to take place?" Harry looked over at Hermione.

"Go ahead, where ever you want". Hermione smiled.

"I want it to be in our special place". Harry smiled back at her and led the two of them over to a part of the lawns where there were two cherry trees, on which the cherry blossoms never turned into cherries. The trees were planted to look like an arch. It was under these trees that Lily and James Potter were married eighteen years previously.

"It's perfect". Hermione whispered and Harry agreed.

"Yes, it is perfect". Harry said, smiling at her.

"It is beautiful; now how many people are we expecting? I need to know how many chairs I have to order". Harry paused for a moment.

"About 108, including you, Hermione and me". Miss. Bella scribbled that down on a piece of parchment.

"Okay, well I'll get 115, just in case. Now, before I continue, I need a budget. How much can you afford?" Harry laughed.

"With the amount of money that I just inherited, plus what my parents left me, I have more than enough for five weddings. There is definitely no budget".

"Okay, then what do you think of this?" Miss. Bella waved her wand and an image appeared on the lawn.

There were rows of silver chairs with an aisle down the middle. Down the aisle was a blue carpet, sprinkled with white rose petals. On each aisle chair there was a bouquet of blue roses and on the top two corners of the arch there was a bouquet of blue roses, and one in the middle. There were small vines falling from the top of the arch and some running down the tree trunks with blue roses scattered among them.

Hermione gasped.

"It's beautiful, it's perfect, it's..." Hermione cut off. There were tears in her eyes. "It's like I have always imagined". Harry put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"We'll take it". He said and Miss. Bella smiled.

"Okay, are you ready to continue or would you like to stay here for a little longer?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"Do you want to stay here for a little longer or do you want to go and see the Great Hall?"

"Let's go to the Great Hall". She whispered. Harry took her hand and they walked into the school, followed by Miss. Bella, after she wiped away the image of the wedding design.

The three of them walked into the great hall. There were no tables there; it was only an empty room.

Miss. Bella waved her wand again and the hall was quickly filled. There was a bunch of small, round tables that seated six, and long table at the front that seated eight. In the middle of each table there was a bouquet of blue roses, in a clear, blue vase. Each table had a white table cloth with blue trim and white chairs.

"I love it Harry". Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"So do I". He said and he turned to Miss. Bella. "We'll take it. And here is something for being such an excellent designer". He handed her ten galleons. "Also, if it actually looks like this at our wedding, there will be more".

"Thank you Mr. Potter". She said, placing the tip in her pocket.

"No Miss. Bella, thank you. I'm sorry, but we have to leave now. We have another appointment".

Harry and Hermione walked out of the castle and down to Hogsmead.

"Where are we going Harry?" Hermione asked. "Who's catering?" Harry smiled at her.

"Oh, you'll see when we get there". Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I hate you".

"No you don't". Harry said and he kissed her on the nose. "You love me".

"Shut up". Harry laughed.

"Ha ha, you love me". Hermione pushed him playfully.

A few moments later they reached a restaurant.

"Aw, Harry, this is where we had our first date". Harry nodded.

"Come on, we're going to be late". The two of them walked in and were greeted by the co-owner.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger. I am Gregorio Michaels and I am here to show you the menus".

After about half an hour Harry and Hermione decided on the chicken dinner. After they ordered, they apperated to Diagon Ally.

"Harry, why are we here?" Hermione asked and Harry smiled.

"You'll see". Harry led Hermione into Gringot's bank.

"Hello, I am here to get a copy of my key made". Harry said to the Goblin who was sitting behind the counter.

"Why?" The Goblin asked.

"Because I am getting married at the end of the month and I want my account to be half given to her, if you know what I mean". The Goblin nodded.

"Okay, key please". Harry handed him the key and the Goblin made a copy. "Now I need your wife's signature beside yours". He passed Hermione the paper and she signed it _Hermione Potter_. She handed it back to him and he handed her the newly made copy of the key.

"Thank you". She said. "Bye".

"Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Potter". Hermione had a large grin on her face as her and Harry walked out.

"So, how do you like being called Mrs. Potter?"

"It's better than I ever could have imagined". She leaned up and kissed him.

The two of them apperated back home and met Minerva, Draco and Ginny in the living room.

"Hello San Francisco". Harry said smiling. "Where are Ron and Katrina?"

"We're right here". Katrina said. Harry turned to them and saw a smiling Katrina and an annoyed Ron.

"Hey". Harry said. He sat in a chair and pulled Hermione onto his lap. "So, let's get started".

Minerva raised her eyebrows and laughed slightly.

"Okay, well this is hard to say. Salazar Slytherin has attacked. He killed a lot of Muggles. His army isn't complete so we're safe for now, but we need some strategy. Ron and Katrina, I need you to notify the teachers. Draco and Ginny I want a way to track the dark creatures. Harry and Hermione, I need to speak with you two alone for a moment". Draco, Ginny, Ron and Katrina left and Minerva looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Professor, are you alright?" Hermione asked and Minerva shook her head.

"No, I hate to bring bad news. Hermione, today when the muggles were attacked, your father was with them. We tried everything, but he didn't make it. I'm so sorry". Hermione gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, it's not true. You're lying to me". She burst into tears and she covered her face in Harry's chest. Harry's eyes were wet also.

"How? Wasn't he supposed to stay inside?" He asked, wiping the tears from Hermione's eyes.

"He left. He said he had to go to the store. I'm really sorry".

"Dad never did listen to what anyone said. Where's mom? When is he getting buried?" Hermione said, coming out of Harry's chest.

"Tonight, he's getting buried tonight. We don't want to draw attention to it, so it'll only be your family, and your mother is changing for the funeral". Hermione nodded.

"Okay, come on Harry, we have to change". Harry and Hermione walked up to their bedroom and as soon as the door was closed Harry got angry.

"BLOODY HELL GOD DAMN IT". He shouted out and Hermione backed away.

"Baby, what on earth is wrong?" She asked. "It'll be alright".

"No, no it won't. Too much has happened to you because of me. I just can't take it anymore; I love you too much to hurt you".

"Harry, yes I loved my father, but if you weren't with me then I could never be the same. I know the risks of being with you, but they are all risks I'm willing to take. That's why I wanted to get married sooner, because I don't know what might happen". Hermione was crying again by now. "Harry, I couldn't live without you. I thought you knew that. All I want is you. I thought that you would do anything for me".

"I will, I would travel to the depths of hell for you".

"Then, just be with me, comfort me when something bad happens, be happy when I am, kiss me when you say hello and lay beside me while I sleep. That's all I want you to do. If I die, then please let me die knowing that I am with you, let me die by your side. Please Harry, I love you too much to let you leave me". Harry walked over to her and hugged her.

"Don't talk like that. I would step in front of a curse if it was heading to you". Hermione wiped away her tears and looked into Harry's eyes. There were flames dancing across his wet, green eyes.

"Harry, your eyes are on fire".

"I know. Every time I think about you being hurt they start". Harry took Hermione's hand and kissed her palm. As he drew his lips away a small heart of fire danced above her hand. "I love you Hermione". The heart leapt up and disappeared. "I love you so much".

Harry then started to get changed and so did Hermione. While Harry was struggling with his tie, Hermione walked out of the room and straight into Ron.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there Ron". She said but Ron just shushed her. He moved her away from the door and kissed her.

"I love you Hermione and I always have". Hermione pushed him away and slapped him.

"How dare you?" She screamed. "I am engaged to your best friend, you have a girlfriend AND you are Harry's groomsman. How could you do this to all three of us?" She slapped him again and stalked into her room.

Harry had finally finished tying his tie when Hermione came in.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked her. Hermione looked at him.

"Ro- nothing, I'm fine. Let's go". Harry looked at her questionably, but then followed her out.

Harry passed Ron, who was standing outside his door.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Ron looked at Hermione and she backed away from him.

"Harry". Hermione whispered. "I think that we should go now". Harry looked at her and nodded.

"Okay". He took her hand and led her away. "Are you okay?" He asked. Hermione looked down and whispered something under her breath. Harry cupped his hands under her chin and raised her face to face him.

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked her again and Hermione's eyes filled with tears again.

"Oh Harry, it was Ron, he- he..." Hermione trailed off.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"He kissed me".

"When?"

"About five minutes ago". Harry dropped his hands and spun around. The hall table burst into flames as Harry knocked it down as he stomped towards Ron.

"Harry, stop, please". Hermione called after him, but he ignored her.

"Ron, you bastard". Harry said when he reached him.

"Harry, I..." Ron started, but was cut off by a swift punch in the jaw, given by Harry.

"Never, EVER touch Hermione again, stay away from her, stay away from us". Harry spun around, walked back to Hermione, put his arm around her shoulder and led her away.

Harry was still shaking in anger as they walked down the stairs and met Elizabeth. Hermione ran to her mother and started to cry.

Harry stood there, watching his bride to be and his future mother in law. Elizabeth looked over at him and opened her arms. Harry went over to them and the three of them hugged. A few moments later they went to the funeral, with tear stained faces.

Star in a Daze: I told you there would be a kiss and I kept my promise!!! But now you all hate me, but it does set the mood for the plot. XOXO please R&R!!!


	7. Twisted Secret

**In the Shadows**

**Chapter Seven**

**Twisted Secret**

Star in a Daze: well here you go, chapter seven is here... and so my computer doesn't mess up on me like last time... I have decided to save every chapter to a disc... so it wont go all deleted on me... so I hope you like the chapter!!! XOXOXO love you all!

Hermione and Harry were walking up the stairs, after coming home from the funeral. Hermione was leaning on Harry's shoulder and his arm was around her hips. They were on their way up to their bedroom. Hermione shut her eyes slightly for a moment, so they never saw inside Ron's slightly open door as they walked by.

The next morning Harry rolled over and looked at the sleeping Hermione. He then looked at his watch and noticed that it was six o'clock am. He leaned down, kissed Hermione and then got dresses. He opened the door, and with one last look at Hermione, he left.

He entered the exercise room where Katrina was.

"Hey Kat". Harry said with his famous half smile.

"Hi Harry". She replied. Katrina, at the moment, was doing her routine five mile exercise bike ride.

Harry walked over to the bike beside Katrina and he started his daily routine, which was ten minutes at every station.

At around seven thirty Hermione walked into the room, wearing Harry's 'Fuck Milk, got Pot?' t-shirt over a pair of her shorts, which were her favorite pajamas. Harry was talking to Katrina at that moment, but he stopped mid-sentence and he looked over at Hermione.

Hermione smiled at Harry as he walked up to her.

'Morning, 'Mione. How'd you sleep?" Her smile lessened.

"Okay, I guess, considering..." Harry nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his chest. "I'm fine Harry". She said.

"Are you sure?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, besides, I have to go dress shopping today". Harry smiled and laughed.

"Okay, I have to go out with Draco, Dudley and... Ron, to get our tux's made". Hermione nodded slightly. Just then Minerva rushed into the room.

"Ron is gone. I went into his room to wake him up, but he wasn't there, and all of his stuff was gone too. Do any of you know where he might have gone?" Harry looked at Hermione and Katrina.

"No". The three of them replied together. "We haven't seen him".

"Do any of you know why he might have left?" Minerva asked them. Katrina shook her head.

"No Professor". But Harry and Hermione were looking at each other.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, do you know anything about this?" Hermione nodded and so did Harry.

"Yes I do Professor". Hermione said.

"And so do I". Harry replied also. Minerva looked at them and Hermione sighed.

"You see professor, what happened was, last night when Harry and I were getting ready for my father's funeral I saw Ron".

"Go on Hermione". Harry wrapped his hand around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him.

"It's okay Hermione, do you want me to tell?" Hermione looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I do". Harry nodded and pulled her closer.

"Last night after Hermione was dressed she went out into the hallway and saw Ron. Ron then kissed Hermione". Katrina looked at Harry and then at Hermione.

"EXCUSE ME?" Harry nodded.

"And then Hermione came back into our room upset. After we were walking down the hall Hermione told me what had happened".

"_Hermione, what happened?" He asked her again and Hermione's eyes filled with tears again._

"_Oh Harry, it was Ron, he- he..." Hermione trailed off._

"_What did he do?" Harry asked._

"_He kissed me"._

"_When?" _

"_About five minutes ago". Harry dropped his hands and spun around. The hall table burst into flames as Harry knocked it down as he stomped towards Ron._

"_Harry, stop, please". Hermione called after him, but he ignored her._

"_Ron, you bastard". Harry said when he reached him._

"_Harry, I..." Ron started, but was cut off by a swift punch in the jaw, given by Harry._

"_Never, EVER touch Hermione again, stay away from her, stay away from us". Harry spun around, walked back to Hermione, put his arm around her shoulder and led her away._

Harry started to shake with rage as the vision of what happened swept through his mind. Hermione suddenly pulled back and saw Harry's entire body encircle itself with flames.

"Harry, Harry calm down". Hermione said. "It will be okay". She tried to get closer to him but she couldn't. A force was pushing her away. Katrina looked from the livid Harry to the distressed Hermione. Minerva just stood there.

"Hermione". Katrina said to her. "It will be okay". She walked over and put her arms around Hermione. Minerva looked at Harry with shock.

"Harry, Harry what happened". Hermione looked at Minerva and shook her head.

"Don't bring it up Minerva, this is nothing compared to last night, just be thankful that Harry is the only one that burning right now". Minerva nodded and backed a few steps away from Harry. Hermione walked over to Minerva, pulling Katrina behind her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Katrina asked as Hermione pushed them out the door.

"I want you guys to stay out of here and to keep everyone else out of here until I can get Harry to calm down". Minerva and Katrina nodded, turned and walked out of the room as fast as they could. Hermione turned back to Harry who was now completely encased in fire. Hermione walked to wards him, ignoring the heat of the flames.

"Harry, please, just listen to my voice, calm down". Harry looked at Hermione. He could see her lips moving, but her voice was lost. He watched as she walked towards him, he saw her wince with every step she took, because of the heat of the flames.

"Hermione, get away, you are going to get hurt". He said to her but she paid no attention to his warning.

"Harry, calm down". She said, but Harry couldn't hear her again. Hermione sighed with grief and she shouted to him through his mind.

_HARRY CALM DOWN, IT WILL BE OKAY!!! _Harry was knocked back by the power of her voice. The flames receded and Hermione came closer to him.

"Hermione". Harry said, his voice wavering. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to go this far". Hermione put her finger over his lips.

"Shh, Harry, it's okay, I know". Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hermione, I really am sorry though". Hermione laughed.

"For what Harry? For wanting me to be happy, for getting angry when someone hurts me, you shouldn't apologize for that, I should be thanking you for caring so much about me. I'm sorry for letting Ron do that to you". Harry looked at his fiancé.

"I love you Hermione".

"I love you more".

"I love you most".

"I love you moster".

"I love you mostest".

"I love you mostest times infinity". Harry laughed.

"You can't do that, that's cheating. You can't multiply anything by infinity".

"Well, I just did".

"But you can't do that".

"Yes I can, do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you love me and you will let me get away with anything". Harry laughed.

"You're right, I do". He leaned in and he kissed her and Hermione kissed him back.

A few moments later Hermione and Harry came out of the exercise room. Hermione had her arm wrapped around Harry's waist and Harry had his arm around her shoulder. Katrina looked at them as they passed by and laughed.

"Hermione, how did you do that?" She asked and Hermione smiled.

"I have him bewitched". She said laughing and Katrina laughed also. Harry smiled at the two girls.

"That's right she does, but now I think it's time for Hermione and I to go get ready to shop. Kat, could you tell Draco and Dudley to meet me in the front hall in an hour so we can go shopping? I also need a new groomsman, I better think about that". Harry and Hermione headed up to their room.

"Harry?" Hermione said. "Who is going to walk me down the aisle? I mean, Mr. Weasley is doing the ceremony, so I can't ask him". Harry considered this for a moment.

"Well, I was going to ask Fred or George to be my other groomsman, so why don't you ask the other one?" Hermione considered this for a moment and nodded.

"Okay, who should I ask, Fred or George?"

"I don't know. Why don't we get dressed and then call them".

Harry and Hermione each got their showers and then got dressed. They then called Fred and George over by floo.

"We're here". Fred and George said as they walked into the room. Harry and Hermione smiled at them.

"Okay, Harry and I have something to ask you". Hermione said. "But first we have to tell you something". Fred and George nodded and Hermione continued. "Okay, the first thing that we have to tell you is that, my father passed away yesterday". Fred and George gasped.

"Oh my gosh, no way". Fred said and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, but there's something else... Ron disappeared this morning and no one knows where he is, but he left on his own free will, we know that, but anyways. What we called you two here for is that Harry would like one of you to be his groomsman and I would like the other to walk me down the aisle and give me away". Fred and George looked at each other, shocked.

"You're kidding us, right?" George said. "You really want us?" Harry nodded.

"Of course we do, who better than you two?" He said smiling. And Fred and George smiled at them.

"We accept". They said in unison.

"Great". Hermione said. "But we need to know who wants to be who, like, which one of you is going to give me away and which of you is going to be Harry's groomsman". Fred and George looked at each other for a moment and then Fred said:

"I'll give you away and George will be Harry's groomsman". Hermione and Harry exchanged glances that said 'how the heck did they figure that out so fast?'

"Okay". Harry said, now, what we are going to do today is we need to go shopping for tuxes. Okay?"

"Sure". Fred and George replied and the three guys walked out of the room to meet Draco and Dudley in the front hall.

Hermione met Ginny, Katrina and Annika in front of Ginny and Draco's room.

"Okay, are you three ready to go shopping for dresses?" She asked them and the three girls laughed.

"YES". They replied happily and Hermione laughed.

"Okay, then let's get going. Ginny, what store did you go and get your wedding dress from?"

"Chic, it's in London". Hermione nodded and the four of them apperated to Chic, where they met the owner of the store Saitie Lane again.

"Hi Miss. Lane". Hermione said as the four girls walked into the store.

"Hermione, Ginny, welcome back, is there another wedding dress you need?" Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Yes, this time it's mine though". She said with a smile. Saitie laughed and nodded.

"Okay. I have a dress that I thought would look good on you. I made it after you said that you were going to get married, I hoped that you would come here". Hermione nodded and laughed.

"Okay, can I see it?" Saitie smiled and nodded.

"Of course". Saitie walked into the back room and brought out a nice white dress. Hermione brought it into the change room and as soon as it was on she gasped.

"Oh my lord, it's beautiful, I'll take it". Hermione changed back into her clothes and walked out of the changing room, with the dress in her arms.

"Don't we get to see it?" Annika asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Nope, not until the wedding". The three bridesmaids groaned, but they got over it once they started to look for the bridesmaids dresses.

Harry, Draco, Fred, George and Dudley were in London also, looking through the stores that sold tuxes.

Harry looked through about ten stores before he found a set of tuxes that matched, and that he liked also. After he bought them, they all went back to Harry's house and put them away.

"Ronald Weasley, you were a friend of Harry Potter's were you not?"

"Yes I was sir, we were best friends".

"Why are you no longer friends?"

"Because he is getting married to the one woman I have ever loved".

"What would you do to take the woman back?"

"Anything my lord".

"Good, now let's find you something to eat, your journey must have taken a lot out of you".

Star in a daze: I guess it is pretty obvious who Ron is talking too... but if you know, don't tell the people who don't know... I want it to be somewhat of a surprise!!! Please R&R!!! xoxoxo to all of my reviewers!!!

I know that this is weird, but I decided to make a page to thank all of my reviewers for reading my trilogy... I hope it is good, and that you all like it, but if you don't, you don't' have to read it... YAY... lmao... sorry, but I had to do that... but here is a list of my reviewers for my trilogy, and I would like to thank you all for your support!!! XOXOXOXO!!! You have made these stories fun to write!

Goddess of Muffins-Thank you for all of the reviews... they boosted my spirit!!!

Coldie Voldie-thanks for the reviews and I hope you like In the Shadows so far

Fanjimmy-oh my lord hun... is there a chapter that you HAVEN'T reviewed... thank you for all of them!!!

Chica 91- Thank you for the reviews and I hope that you like In The Shadows

Granger-gurl-rox-I love the reviews three times more than you like the story!!!

Loopy6idol-Thank you for the reviews!!! XOXO

Dana Weasley-Dana... thank you and I love you hun... You keep encouraging me on the sidelines and I'll keep writing!!!

Kpxiceboi-Dave, oh Dave... Thank you ever so much for the reviews... and I know when I told you that my trilogy was done... that was mean... but fun, but not to worry, I shall finish this trilogy!!!

SummerlandJM-Thank you for the reviews!! I love ya

YamiKeckley-Thanks for the reviews and all the sideline encouragement... you, Dave and Dana are like my own personal cheerleading squad!!! lmao

Gryffindor620-Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the trilogy.

Baseballfreak202-I hope that you enjoyed A Love Worth Fighting For, and you will enjoy In the Shadows

Grantsbeetle-Thank you for all of the reviews, and I hope a few more to come in 'In the Shadows' ï 


	8. The End of Freedom

**In the Shadows**

**Chapter Eight**

**The End of Freedom**

Star in a Daze: Hey hey… so my homees… did you like chapter seven? I sure did! The silly billy Ron… lmao… so any ways… I hope you like chapter eight, please R&R love you all!!!

Harry watched as Hermione walked into the house.

"Hey baby". He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione laughed and turned to him.

"Hi hun, did you get your tuxes?"

"Yes I did, we all did. Did you get your dresses?"

"I sure did!" Harry smiled.

"Can I see?"

"Not until your birthday". Harry looked at the floor and pretended to cry and Hermione hit him playfully and then she kissed him. He looked up rapidly and smiled.

"I'm all better now". He said with a grin and Hermione laughed.

* * *

Ron was sitting at a long table. He was told to wait there and food would be brought to him. After a few moments of waiting a small house elf came, balancing a plate of fried chicken, a bowl of soup, juice, coffee and tea. The house elf put the food in front of Ron and bowed low.

"If young Sir is needing anything else please call Nobby the house elf and I will get young master anything he desires".

"Thank you Nobby, I'll be sure to do that". Nobby bowed again and backed out of the room.

Ron started eating hastily, he hadn't eaten since the day before and he was famished. A few minutes after he had finished, Nobby walked back in and took his dishes.

"Master will be in to speak with you soon young Master Weasley". Ron nodded and leaned back in his chair, waiting for the arrival of his new master.

* * *

Hermione and Harry had just finished putting their clothes away in the closet when Draco and Ginny walked in.

"Oi… Harry". Draco said. "You, me, talk, now". Harry looked at Draco, confused, but followed none the less.

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked and Draco looked at Harry, regretfully.

"There's been another attack, in London, Ginny and I watched it, we got away just in time, but there were a bunch of Goblins and they were chanting a disturbing song".

"What was it?" Harry asked, worried. Draco sighed.

"It's really horrible Harry, are you sure you want to know?" Harry nodded. "Okay, but I'm going to show you".

"How can you show me?"

"My father taught me a spell long ago; it takes images from someone's mind and puts it in another's". Draco looked at the ground. "Normally I wouldn't do it, but I would rather not repeat the words". Harry nodded.

"Okay Draco, what was it". Draco sighed and raised his hand, and using his power of wand less magic, he said the words '_memorio chanha'._

Harry and Draco's eyes both went dark. Harry was transported into a vision that he had never seen before.

_He was Draco, and he was holding Ginny's hand as they walked down the street. Suddenly a flash of red light went across his eyes and he couldn't see anything. After a moment, his eyes cleared and a bunch of Dark Creatures were walking up and down the street, chanting a weird song. It was led by the leader of the ranks, which was a large ghoul. He started the chant, and all of the Creatures repeated what he said._

"_Harry Potter shall die tomorrow". The leader started._

"_Harry Potter shall die tomorrow". The others repeated._

"_Then Hermione's heart shall be broken"._

"_Then Hermione's heart shall be broken"._

"_Harry Potter shall die tomorrow"._

"_Harry Potter shall die tomorrow"._

"_And all us ghouls shall rule the world!"_

"_And all us ghouls shall rule the world!"_

_Harry looked around shocked. They were destroying everything in their paths. Then the leader of the pact walked up right in front of Draco and said: _

"_You tell Harry Potter that we are coming for him, tell him to be ready for us, because we will be ready for him". With that the ghoul pushed Draco aside and walked down the street. Draco's body made a movement to stop the ghoul, but another flash of light, this time blue, flashed in front of Draco's eyes and the Dark Creatures were gone._

Harry felt a pull and he fell back, but when he stood up again, he was back in his body and he was in his hallway, standing in front of Draco… who was on his knees and panting.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked, crouching on the floor beside him. Draco looked up at Harry and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that just takes a lot of energy". Harry fell on the floor beside Draco and leaned against the wall.

"I wonder what that meant, other than the obvious… I mean, they said 'Harry Potter shall die tomorrow and Hermione's heart shall be broken'… how did they know about Hermione and I? Did Lupin tell them? Besides, how did they know where you were, the only person who knew where we were gong today were the people who are in the wedding. Besides, it would take them longer than a day to think up such a catchy chant… Harry Potter shall die tomorrow… I love it… not the fact that they're trying to kill me… but the chant is so catchy!" Draco looked at Harry and shook his head.

"Shut up Potter". He said, but there was a hint of laughter in his voice. Harry grinned.

"Ne-vah". Harry said and he pushed Draco and he fell to the side. The two boys were laughing when Ginny and Hermione walked out of Hermione's and Harry's room.

"Harry, Draco, how can you be laughing at a time like this?" Hermione yelled at the boys. "There is someone trying to kill you Harry". Harry just looked at her.

"Someone is ALWAYS trying to kill me Hermione". Harry said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point". She said and grabbed his hand to pull him up. He got up and pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her. "What was that for?" She asked and Harry smiled.

"Because I love you, silly". He said and she laughed. "I thought that we couldn't laugh at a time like this Hermione?" Harry said and she glared at him.

"Shut up Harry". She said and the four of them walked downstairs.

"PROFESSOR MCGONNIGAL". Harry yelled as they walked down the stairs. Minerva walked out of the living room and up to the bottom of the stairs.

"There is no need to yell Harry, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Minerva". Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Minerva, there was a big attack in London today, where a bunch of ghouls were destroying things saying a very peculiar chant". Minerva was shocked.

"How did this chant go?" She asked and Harry took a deep breath.

"It went: Harry Potter shall die tomorrow, and Hermione's heart shall be broken, Harry Potter shall die tomorrow, and all us ghouls shall rule the world". Hermione shuddered beside him and Minerva gasped.

"Tomorrow? But I thought we had more time than that". Draco cut in there.

"Professor, that was a figure of speech. They are not going to attack tomorrow, but they will attack before the end of the summer. They aren't going to attack until at least the beginning of August". Minerva looked at Draco.

"And how do you know this Mr. Malfoy?" She asked and Draco sighed.

"Does anybody here remember that my father was a death eater? I know when the attacks will take place. I would say the very earliest attack would be on August first". Draco looked at them with finality and Harry laughed, but then became sullen.

"That's the day after our wedding Hermione". He said, with a look of misery on his face. "If they attack, we won't be able to go on our vacation". Hermione looked at Harry.

"Vacation?" She asked and Harry looked at the floor.

"You always told me, when we were younger, about how you always wanted to go to Paris for your honeymoon. When I remembered that I booked us a hotel in the center of Paris for 11 days. I was going to surprise you the morning after our wedding, have our bags all packed, and tell you when you wake up. I thought you would like a little time away from everything". Hermione looked at Harry and gasped.

"Oh my gosh Harry, I can't believe you planned this all. Harry nodded. "Why though?" She asked and Harry looked at her like the answer was obvious.

"Because I love you and you are my fiancé and I knew you wanted it, even though you never said anything to me after we got engaged. I thought it would be a nice surprise". Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

"I love you too Harry". She said and she hugged him. Draco looked at the couple and then over at Ginny. She was looking at Harry and Hermione, but when she felt Draco's eyes on her and she looked at him. She saw the gaze in his eyes and nodded. Draco walked over to Harry and Hermione, and so did Ginny.

"Harry", Draco said and Harry looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"You two are going on that trip". He said and Harry was shocked.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Ginny and I never got to go on our trip, so you are going on yours and you are going to have fun, because Ginny and I are going to hold down the fort".

"But Draco…" Hermione started but Ginny shushed her.

"Hermione, you are going. It doesn't matter what you say. I want you guys to have a good honeymoon". Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Draco interjected.

"I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth unless it's: Okay Draco and Ginny, thank you, now since I am leaving in a week Harry and I better go pack". Harry and Hermione looked at Draco and Ginny gratefully.

"I don't know how to thank you guys". Hermione said and Draco shook his head.

"The only thanks I want to have is you two going and having a good time". Harry hugged Ginny and shook Draco's hand. Hermione hugged both Draco and Ginny.

"Thank you". She said. Embracing them tight and Harry also hugged them. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Well I guess the surprise is ruined, but now you know that you have to pack for an eleven day trip". Hermione nodded and hugged him close.

"I love you Harry James Potter". She said to him.

"I love you too Hermione". He replied and he swooped her up into his arms. Hermione looked at Draco and Ginny and repeated what Draco told her to say earlier.

"Okay Draco and Ginny, thank you, now since I am leaving in a week Harry and I better go pack". She said grinning and Draco and Ginny laughed.

"Get out of here you two". Draco said and Harry carried Hermione up into their room.

"So, Hermione," Harry said smiling as he tossed her down on the bed, "what do you think of our vacation?" He asked and Hermione smiled.

"I cannot wait Harry; this will be our first real vacation together, and I want it to be perfect, and I know with you there, it will be". She said with a grin and Harry smiled back.

"I love you". He said and Hermione kissed him.

"I know". She said slyly and she stood up, grabbed a suitcase and started to pack. Harry shortly joined her, and soon they were completely packed and ready to go.

* * *

It was the day before Harry and Hermione's wedding and all the plans were in order. Hermione was in her room with Ginny, making sure the wedding dress fit perfectly. 

"Wow," Ginny breathed. "It's beautiful". And Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Ginny, I can't wait until tomorrow". Ginny squealed and hugged her friend.

"I can't believe you and Harry are FINALLY getting married". She said and Hermione nodded.

"I know, it's been like forever, well, it's felt like forever, but tomorrow seems so far off". Hermione sighed as she changed back into her normal clothes, but Ginny stopped her.

"Hermione," she started. "Do you really think that I am going to let you spend your last day as a bachelorette, without having a bachelorette party, now do you?" Hermione gasped and smiled.

"Really?" She asked and Ginny nodded. Hermione squealed and Ginny tossed her an outfit.

"Wear that". She said and Hermione slipped on the outfit. It was a very short, red, leather, mini skirt, a red leather halter top and a bridal veil with red horns sticking out of it. Hermione laughed at the outfit and hugged Ginny.

"Thanks Ginny". She said and Ginny laughed.

"No problem, now let's get the show on the road, we don't want your party to go on without you". She said smiling and Hermione nodded. The two of them went to the fireplace and flooed away.

Hermione and Ginny arrived in a club almost immediately. Hermione was rushed at by about thirty girls, who were all dressed up, ready for a good time.

Hermione hugged all of her friends and they all got ready to party. Ginny led the girls over to a bar, where she ordered everyone a glass of Fire whiskey. She handed Hermione the first glass. After everyone had a glass, Ginny raised hers and made a toast.

"To Hermione and Harry, may the joys of marriage shelter them always, and may Harry let Hermione have the television remote once in a while". Everybody laughed and drank their drink.

About an hour later Hermione was on the dance floor with Ginny and her friends, dancing her heart out. She was slightly tipsy, and it turned out that she had taken a liking to the fire whiskey.

Hermione pulled Ginny back to the bar and the two of them each grabbed a glass of the whiskey and chugged it down. Hermione had her glass finished in 3.5 seconds and Ginny was amazed.

"Hermione, how on earth did you do that?" She asked and Hermione just shrugged.

"I dunno". She said calmly and the two of them rushed back out to the dance floor and they danced (and drank) the night away, with all of their friends.

* * *

Harry's bachelor party was a bit different. Draco walked into Harry's room, tossed some floo powder into the fire place and pushed Harry through. 

"Here," Draco said to Harry, after he followed him through the fireplace, "is where you shall have your long waited bachelor party". He said, grinning from ear to ear. Harry looked at Draco's face and groaned.

"Draco, if you brought me to where I think you brought me, I swear I will murder you". Draco smiled and said:

"If you need these in the place you think I brought you, then yes, yes it is". Draco handed Harry a stack of one pound notes and Harry groaned again.

"Draco…….." Harry said, but Draco pushed him into a room where Seamus, Dean, Neville, Dudley, Justin, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and a bunch more of Harry's friends from school were sitting, around a stage of course.

Draco pushed Harry down into a chair and pushed a drink into his hand. Harry took a sip and instantly felt himself loosen up.

"What is this stuff?" Harry asked Draco and Draco smiled.

"It's called molten. It's the strongest drink allowed in the wizarding world". Harry took another sip and sat back, waiting for the show to begin.

* * *

Star in a Daze: Well that is chapter eight… chapter nine will be their wedding and chapter ten, and maybe eleven will be about the honeymoon… I hope you enjoyed this chappie… please R&R!!!!! 


	9. The Wedding

**In the Shadows**

**Chapter 9**

**The wedding**

Star in a daze: Hey y'all… what's happening? Well this is the moment you have all been waiting for (except all you people who thought that they wouldn't get married, but you can all go fall in a spoon). Well… I guess it is time for me to update, so let the show begin!!!... And if I don't get a lot of reviews… I think I might end the story… If I only get like 3 reviews per chapter… but we'll just see…

* * *

Hermione and Harry both got home late that night. Harry went into his room to change and then went to the spare bedroom, because it was tradition for the bride and the groom to be, not to see each other the day of the wedding. He grabbed his tux, and everything he needed the next day and he fell asleep almost right away.

In the morning, Hermione woke up quite early. She preformed a quick hangover charm on herself, so she would be okay for the day. Then something hit her as Ginny ran into her room.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" She shouted and Ginny, grinning, flung her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Yes you are Hermione, and we have to go and get our hair done for it". She said calmly. Hermione nodded, and ran into the bathroom to get a shower.

Once she was out of the shower, she dried her hair quickly and threw on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. She met Ginny and the rest of her bridal party in the living room.

Hermione stood at the doorway, for not even a second, before she was run over by the girls.

"Congratulations Hermione". They all shouted together and Hermione grinned wildly.

"Thanks you guys". She said and she led them out the door to go to the hairdressers.

* * *

Harry woke up a few hours after Hermione did, and preformed the exact same hangover charm that Hermione did a few hours earlier.

Harry climbed out of bed and bumped into Draco, who was standing right beside his bed.

"Draco, what the hell". Harry said, rubbing his head where he had bumped into him.

"I am here to get you ready for your wedding dear sir." Draco said with a hint of sarcasm. "I thought that you might need a little help in the matter". Harry woke up completely then.

"I'm getting married today". He said out loud and Draco nodded.

"Yes you are". Draco said laughing and Harry hit him. He walked into the bathroom and got a shower, getting ready for his wedding.

Harry met Draco, Dudley, Fred and George in the living room after he had gotten dressed in a pair of old jeans.

"Hey you guys". He said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Harry". They all replied and Fred grinned.

"You ready to never be right again Harry?" He asked and Harry hit him.

"Shut up Fred". He said. "You know that I haven't been right ever since I met Hermione". He finished and everyone laughed.

* * *

Hermione was in the bathroom at the beauty salon. She was kneeling on the floor, throwing up into a toilet. She had been feeling sick a lot lately. She looked at a piece of plastic which was on the floor beside her and gasped.

Hermione was standing in a tent, at the end of the aisle, waiting for the wedding march to start. Ginny, Katrina and Samantha were standing in front of her, smiling widely, but Hermione had the biggest smile of all. It wasn't because that she was the one getting married, but for a different reason.

The music started to play and Ginny, Katrina and Samantha started to walk down the aisle. Hermione took George's arm and she took a deep breath as the double doors of the tent magically opened and she and George began to walk down the aisle.

Harry stood under the arch of Cherry blossoms, staring at Hermione. She was beautiful. She had a long, white gown. It was a corset style top, and an elegant and flowing at the bottom. He had a tiara in her hair and the veil fell down her back, gracefully. He watched, with a smile as she walked down the grass, covered with rose petals. George and Hermione reached Harry and the two of them faced Arthur, who was doing the ceremony.

"Who gives this young lady to be wed?" He asked, smiling at Hermione.

"I do, in representation of her mother and father". George said with dignity. Arthur nodded and George put Hermione's hand in Harry's.

"Today we gather to celebrate the joining of two young people, Harry James Potter and Hermione Anne Granger. They may be young in years, but it is obvious that their love has no age, and will be present for the rest of their lives". Harry smiled at Hermione and held her hand tight, and Hermione did the same.

"_I love you". _Harry said to her telepathically.

"_I love you too". _Hermione said back.

"Harry James Potter, do you take Hermione Anne Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" Harry nodded.

"I do". He said to Arthur, but looked at Hermione with adoration.

"And do you, Hermione Anne Granger take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" Hermione looked at Harry.

"I do, I really do". She said with a smile, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Harry, repeat after me". Arthur said to Harry. "With this ring, I thee wed". Harry took the ring that was his mothers and slipped it on Hermione's left ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed".

"And now Hermione, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed". Arthur said and Hermione took James' old ring and slipped it on Harry's left ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed". She said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Now I believe this couple wanted to write their own vows. Harry, would you like to begin?" Harry nodded, took out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and began to read what he had written.

"Hermione, ever since the first day I met you, on the Hogwarts express, I knew that there was something about you that I would always adore. Then, on October thirty-first of that same year, we became best friends. I have counted the days since… I actually have, it's been 2457 days since that day". Hermione laughed at this, as did everyone in the crowd. Harry smiled at his bride and continued. "Ever since that day, I knew that I would always be there for you, and that you would always be there for me. We may have gotten into some stupid fights over the years, but we were always together again. I knew that I could never stay mad at you, I love you too much. When I asked you to be my girlfriend, exactly one year ago today, I knew that you would be the one I spend the rest of my life with, and I know that I could never see myself loving anyone, half as much as I love you. When I look at our future together, I see children and I see my beautiful bride. I know you will change Hermione, and I know our love will change, but never for the worse… I know that I will love you more and more every single day, and I will never stop. You are my soul mate Hermione and I know that it will never change, I know that our lives were meant to be spent together, and I will make sure that our fate becomes a reality. I love you Hermione". Harry took her hand and kissed it after he said these final words. Hermione was crying, and so were every single girl that was at the wedding. Hermione wiped her tears away and Ginny handed Hermione her vows.

"Harry, even before I knew your name, I knew that we were going to be together. It was love at first sight, and it hurt me to know that you didn't like me right away. That we weren't friends. But when you saved me on Halloween, it became clear to me that I loved you, I love you Harry, and I always will. I could always see myself beside you, I could picture our wedding day in my mind, but I could never picture it as beautiful as this. I never thought I could be this happy. I never knew that anyone could love another person this much. I see you, and everything is right, it doesn't matter what is wrong in the world, because you are my world. When I see you smile, the world smiles and I would never change the way you look at me, all I see is love and I know that it will be there forever". Hermione sniffed, and tried to cover up a cry, but she couldn't hide it and tears began to fall down her cheeks once more. "I love you Harry Potter, I always will, and to know that you love me back means the world to me, and I know that we will be together forever". Hermione wiped the tears away from her eyes and smiled at Harry, and she saw that he had tears in his eyes too. He smiled broadly at her and quickly wiped away a few stray tears. They heard a few noses being blown from the crowd and Harry and Hermione turned back to face Arthur.

"With the power rested in me". Arthur said to them, smiling. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride".

"Finally," Harry said with a smile. He leaned in and hissed Hermione. It only lasted a second, but it had the most passion and love they had ever felt before.

After they pulled apart, they faced the crowd and Arthur announced to them all.

"May I be the first to present Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter". Everyone stood up and cheered as Harry and Hermione walked back up the aisle. They slipped into the tent at the end and Hermione looked at him.

"Harry, I know that we just got married, and that we're young, but I have a surprise for you". She said with a grin. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?" He asked, wanting to know what it was.

"I'm pregnant". She said with a grin and Harry looked at her, with a huge smile.

"You're pregnant?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm going to be a father?" Hermione nodded again.

"Yes Harry, you're going to be a father". Harry's grin widened.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER". He yelled and he wrapped Hermione in his arms, laughing happily. Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"We're going to have a baby". She said with a smile and she buried her head in Harry's chest.

* * *

About an hour later, Hermione and Harry walked into the great Hall of Hogwarts School and everyone stood up, clapping and cheering.

"Thank you, everyone who has come to our wedding. We are grateful to have all of you as friends, teachers and co-workers". Harry said. He picked up a glass of champagne and Hermione picked up a glass of apple juice, in a champagne glass. Harry raised the glass and said; "We have had some rough times this year. Many friends, family members and mentors have passed away, and before the festivities begin, will you raise your glasses in a toast to them". Harry raised his glass higher and everyone else raised a glass.

"To the beloved deceased". They all said, and they drank to them.

The dinner was served and when everyone was almost done, Draco walked up to the podium.

"Hello everyone, I'm Draco Malfoy, Harry's best man. I'm required to make a speech, so here it goes". Everyone laughed and Draco smiled his trademark grin. "Harry, I met you before our first year at Hogwarts. When I met you, I know that I was a jerk, but I thought I saw something in you that I really liked. I now realize that I was right, I saw something in you that I liked, but it's not what I thought it was. It was your great taste in girls". Everyone laughed at this, including Harry and Hermione. "To the new married couple, may many happy and healthy years lie ahead of you". Draco raised a glass and everyone drank to them.

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione and whispered into her ear.

"Should we tell them?" He asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Not until we get back from Paris". She said and Harry nodded.

"Okay Hermione, I love you".

"I love you too". Just then a bell chimed through the Great hall.

"It's time for the couple to cut the cake". A voice announced and a person carried a huge, white wedding cake to the front of the great hall. Harry and Hermione stood up and held the knife together, cutting the first piece. Harry and Hermione each took a small bit in their fingers, and Harry crushed it into Hermione's face. The two of them started laughing and Hermione did the same to Harry. Everybody in the crowd was laughing, except for one person who was standing at the back of the hall with a long, black cloak covering his face and body.

Ronald Weasley had been at the wedding and was now at Hogwarts, watching the happy couple, his two best friends, laughing without him. He had never been okay with Harry marrying Hermione, but he couldn't do anything about it. He just stood there, watching them laugh. He watched as Harry leaned in and kiss Hermione and Hermione kiss back. Just then a gleam of light reflected off their new rings and Ron couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and walked out of the great hall.

A little while later, the tables were moved out of the way, and the announcer said that it was time for Harry and Hermione to have their first dance as husband and wife.

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her out onto the dance floor as the song began.

"_If I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feeling that we met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_". Hermione smiled. She picked this song with Harry about a month ago, they thought that it was the best song for their wedding. She began to sing along quietly as the chorus came on.

"_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_". Harry puller Hermione even closer to him and smiled at her beautiful voice.

"_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share"_

_"A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_"Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_". Harry and Hermione looked at each other and quickly kissed as the song continued.

"_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For the moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_"Oh Oh like this_

_"Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_"Oh like this"_. Hermione stayed on Harry's shoulder for a few minutes after the song ended.

"I love you Harry". She said and Harry smiled.

"I love you too". By then another song had started and other couples were walking onto the dance floor.

Harry and Hermione danced for a few more songs, but Harry decided to pull Hermione off after a little while.

"Harry, you don't want to dance anymore?" She asked and Harry shook his head.

"I do, I just want you to have a break for a few minutes okay, and people have lost a lot of babies by being too active for too long, okay sweetie?" Hermione nodded and sat down on Harry's lap.

"Thank you Harry, for taking care of me". Harry shook his head.

"Don't thank me Hermione. I love you, and that will never change. I just want you to be safe". Hermione nodded and leaned onto Harry's chest.

About a half an hour later Hermione and Harry started dancing again, but they made sure to take regular breaks, so Hermione would be alright.

At about three am, Harry and Hermione decided to call it a night. They left the great hall, and they apperated home.

They climbed the stairs to their bedroom and Harry pushed Hermione on the bed and kissed her.

"Hermione, you said you wanted our wedding night to be special, and it is more special than I could have ever imagined. We're going to have a baby, and you're my wife". Hermione smiled.

"Do you think I'll be able to take care of the baby, like in school and all?" She asked him and Harry nodded.

"Of course you will be able too, and don't worry Hermione, I'll be taking care of the baby too, plus I'm working, so we can pay for everything and I know that everything will be fine". Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around Harry. They laid there for a little while, and then Harry helped Hermione with the wedding dress. "We better go to sleep; we have to catch the plane at noon tomorrow". Hermione nodded and soon the two of them fell asleep, their first night as husband and wife.

* * *

Star in a Daze: AWWWWW… lmao… hehehe… I think you guys enjoyed that little random surprise I threw in there… well I hope you do… the next chapter will come as soon as I write it and… yeah… please review!!!!! 


	10. Dans Paris S’il vous plais

In the Shadows

Chapter 10

Dans Paris S'il vous plais

Star in a Daze: Hello everyone… there is going to be a lot of French in this chapter, so when something is said in French, I am going to put it in English in brackets and in italics beside it, so you know what it means… I hoped you like the previous chapter, and I hope you like this one… it's going to be a cutesy wootsy chapter about their honeymoon and junk… so… be prepared for fluff central hehehe… I love fluffy stuff… so, yeah… but I also think that you should all be reminded that this IS a honeymoon and please remember what happens on honeymoons… but yeah… PLEASE R&R!

Harry rolled over in bed and looked at his beautiful new wife, Hermione Granger. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips. She stirred, and opened her eyes, smiling back at Harry.

"Good morning sweetheart". Harry said to her, and she kissed him back.

"Good morning love". She replied. Harry smiled and patted Hermione's stomach softly.

"Hi baby". Harry said and Hermione giggled.

"Harry, make sure you don't tell anyone… I don't want anyone to know until after we come back". Harry nodded and looked at his watch.

"Hermione, I won't tell anyone… but we only have two hours until we have to leave for the airport. Do you have everything packed?" Hermione nodded at him and Harry smiled. "That's my girl, now if you want to go get a shower, I'll load the corvette, and then I'll get a shower, okay?" Hermione nodded and climbed out of bed. Harry climbed out after her and started to head to the garage, where the corvette was. Hermione called him back, just before he was about to walk out of the door.

"Harry?" Harry walked back right away and looked at her.

"Yeah baby?" He asked and Hermione pulled him into a deep kiss. She pushed him onto their bed and they had a twenty minute make out session before Harry finally pulled off. "Hermione, believe me, we will have all the time in the world to do this in Paris, but we really have to go and get ready, okay?" Hermione nodded and climbed off of Harry.

"Okay, I'll miss you". Harry stood up and kissed Hermione quickly and headed towards to garage again, picking up their suitcases as he headed out.

As Harry was loading the luggage into the car, Draco walked up to Harry and shook his head.

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked and Draco smiled.

"We didn't hear anything from your guys bedroom last night, is there something wrong already?" Harry shook his head and pulled Draco close to him.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I'm going to. Just promise me not to tell ANYONE, okay?" Draco nodded.

"Of course, what's up?" Draco asked and Harry looked at him and smiled.

"You will never believe it, but Hermione's pregnant". Draco's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Draco asked, visibly concerned.

"I couldn't be happier Draco, seriously I want kids, and she's pregnant, things couldn't be better".

"Then why can't I tell anyone?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head.

"Hermione doesn't want anyone to know until after we get home from Paris". Harry said and Draco nodded.

"Okay, I understand. My lips are sealed". Just then Harry headed a squeal coming from Hermione and Harry's room.

"So Ginny knows too". Harry said with a laugh. He shut the boot of the car and headed upstairs, walked into his room and saw Ginny and Hermione hugging.

"Oh my lord, sorry Harry, I told Ginny". Harry smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry, I told Draco too". Harry said to her and Hermione laughed too.

"Okay, well, I better finish getting ready, and you need a shower Harry". Hermione said and Harry nodded. They kicked Draco and Ginny out of their room and Harry went into the bathroom to get ready.

An hour and a half later Harry and Hermione were ready and they were saying their goodbyes to Draco and Ginny.

"Bye you two, have fun, Hermione, BE CAREFUL". Ginny said to them and she hugged her friends.

"We will and I'll make sure Hermione is okay". Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"Don't worry Gin, I'll be fine, I know how to take care of myself". Ginny nodded and hugged Harry one last time.

"Remember that she's pregnant Harry". Draco said to his friend. "She can't do all of the things she used to be able to do". Harry hit his friend and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you Draco". Harry and Hermione got into Harry's corvette and Harry backed out of the garage.

"BYE GUYS". Harry and Hermione shouted to Draco and Ginny as they drove out of site.

They drove to the airport and Harry carried all of their bags to check them in.

"I can carry my own bags". Hermione complained to Harry and Harry shook his head.

"Hermione, it's our honeymoon, I can't let you lift a finger". Hermione glared at him and made her pointer finger point up. Harry stuck out his tongue at her, and then kissed her. Hermione laughed and she kissed him back.

Harry checked in their bags at customs and then they went to the desk to get their tickets. While they were waiting for the lady to come to the front, Harry and Hermione started kissing.

"I love you Harry". Hermione said and Harry smiled.

"I love you too". He replied, in between kisses. The lady walked up to them and smiled.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked and Harry and Hermione pulled apart.

"I'm so sorry". Harry said to her, it's just that, we're about to go on our honeymoon, and well…" The lady smiled.

"It's quite all right Mrs…?"

"Potter". Hermione said smiling and Harry grinned at her.

"Potter". The lady said with a smile. "Well, congratulations, and I think that we might have to upgrade you to first class, consider it our wedding gift to you". Harry and Hermione smiled and thanked her as she handed them their tickets.

As Harry and Hermione settled into their seats on the plane, Hermione sighed.

"This is going to be amazing she said". And Harry nodded.

"Yes it will be, and you defiantly are". He replied and Hermione smiled at him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

An announcement came on a few minutes later. «Bienvenue de Paris, France. Le temps local est 11:30 le matin. Merci de voler avec nous, et nous espérons voler avec vous encore bientôt» (_Welcome to Paris, France. The local time is 11:30 in the morning. Thank you for flying with us and we hope to fly with you again soon) _Harry shook Hermione awake. She had fallen asleep on his arm and she looked so peaceful.

"We're here sweetheart". Harry said to her and Hermione woke up. They climbed off the plane and got their luggage. They caught a taxi and they went to their hotel to put their things away.

Harry and Hermione had just finished unpacking their suitcases and Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Hey preggy". Harry said, teasing. Hermione laughed.

"Hello Harry". She said laughing.

"So… I know this is a vacation, but when can we find out if it is a boy or girl?" Harry asked and Hermione laughed again.

"We can find out as soon as we want, as long as we go to a wizardry doctor. They have a special spell that they can use to tell us". Harry nodded and smiled. He tightened his grip on her and she laughed once again. "We can go today if you want… I know you are going to burst". Harry laughed and nodded.

"Only if you want to of course, Hermione". He said to her and Hermione nodded.

"Of course I do… I'm probably as anxious as you are to know what the sex of the baby is". Harry nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to take you out for lunch and then we'll go… okay?" He asked and Hermione nodded.

"Okay". She replied to him.

**(A/N… oooh… you get to know the sex of the baby soon… hehe… it's in this chappie too… :P I know that you all love me)**

Harry and Hermione walked down the street and walked into a little café. A waitress walked over to them and took their order.

"Nous voudrions deux cokéfie, et deux déjeunent des specials s'il vous plait"_ (We would like two cokes, and two lunch specials) _Hermione said to the waitress. She nodded, wrote it down and walked back into the kitchens. Harry smiled at his wife.

"You speak fluent French I'm assuming?" He asked and Hermione shook her head.

"I know enough to get by… nothing more". She said and Harry laughed.

"I know one thing in French… Dudley taught it to me. He said it to his girlfriend once".

"What is it?" Hermione asked and Harry frowned, trying to remember.

"It was 'J'aime vos heurtoirs" Harry said and Hermione looked completely offended.

"Harry James Potter, don't you ever say that to anyone… other than me". She said and Harry was confused.

"What did I say?" He asked and Hermione grinned. She leaned across the table and whispered into his ear.

"You said: I love your knockers". Harry gasped.

"Oh my lord, Hermione I am so sorry, I will never repeat that. It's disgusting and vile". He said and Hermione laughed.

"It's okay Harry, just if you say that to a girl… other than me… expect to be slapped by her… and me". She said and Harry shook his head.

"I would never say that to anyone… other than you… because yours are the only ones I love". He said with his famous smile.

Just then the waitress came back with their food and drinks.

"Merci". (_Thank you_) Hermione said to the woman and the two of them started to eat.

After lunch, Harry and Hermione walked down the street and into a little doctor's office for magical beings. They went up to the courtesy desk and asked to see a pregnancy specialist.

"Right this way". Dr. Jones said as Harry and Hermione walked into his office. "Welcome. You guys seem really young, was this pregnancy unexpected?" he asked and Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"It was unexpected, yes, but we are married, so we're really happy that we are pregnant". Hermione said happily and Harry nodded.

"You are married, but you can't be older than seventeen?" Harry smiled.

"I'm seventeen; she'll be seventeen in September". He said smiling and Dr. Jones gasped.

"So young". He said with a smiled. "Well, as long as you two are happy. What would you like me to do for you?" He asked them.

"We want to know the sex of the baby". Harry said and the doctor nodded.

"Okay, just two minutes". He said. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's stomach. "_Inteverto"._ He said and a flash of purple light was produced and a piece of parchment appeared in front of the doctor.

"Hmmm… very interesting". Dr. Jones said and Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"What, is there something wrong?" Harry asked, obviously extremely concerned.

"Nothing is wrong Mr. and Mrs. Potter don't worry". Dr. Jones said laughing. "I just thought you would like to know that you don't have a baby one the way". Harry was shocked and Hermione burst into tears.

"I'm not pregnant?" Hermione said, shocked.

"No, you are defiantly pregnant". Dr. Jones said. "But you're not going to have a baby; you're going to have two". Hermione was shocked and Harry took her hand.

"So… what are they?" Harry asked, shocked, but clearly overjoyed by the news".

"A boy and a girl". Dr. Jones said smiling and Hermione grinned broadly.

"Oh, thank you doctor". She said smiling. She stood up and hugged Dr. Jones and then embraced Harry.

"Am I a man or what?" Harry asked Hermione as they walked out of the doctor's office, with Harry's arm around Hermione's shoulder and her arm around his waist. Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, you're MY man". She said and she pulled him down and kissed him.

"I know". He said as he kissed her back. "It's great isn't it?" He finished and Hermione laughed.

"It's perfect". She said, smiling.

That night Harry took Hermione out for dinner, to celebrate her being pregnant, with twins.

Harry took his glass, which was full of bubbly water and raised it across the table to Hermione.

"To our son and daughter". He said and Hermione smiled.

"To our son and daughter". She agreed. They clinked their glasses together and they each took a sip.

Harry looked at the restaurant. Their table had a white table cloth over it, and there were candles in the middle of it. Hermione was sitting across from him, picking at her food.

"Hermione, is there anything wrong?" Harry asked and Hermione looked at him.

"It's just…" Hermione trailed off.

"What is it sweetie?" Harry asked and Hermione looked at him, in the eyes.

"How are we going to teach, be students and take care of two babies?" She asked and Harry looked at her.

"That doesn't matter right now". Harry said. "It's going to be another eight months before the babies are born; besides, I know that we can do this". Hermione nodded, but then looked at her hands.

"What about Salazar?" She asked and Harry choked on his water that he was drinking.

"I'll do anything in my power to protect you and the kids from Salazar. There is no way that I will let him touch any of you". Harry said and he looked at his plate. "Come on Hermione, this is our honeymoon, our break from everything back home. When we get back to our hotel, I want to be able to have fun with you, and not be upset". Hermione nodded at him and smiled seductively.

"What kind of fun?" She asked and Harry smiled.

"Whatever fun you can do, without hurting the kids". Harry said and Hermione grinned.

"It's only a month Harry, I can do whatever we want and not hurt the kids, It's actually safe to do anything for up to six months pregnant". She said. Harry put down his fork and called the waiter over.

"Check please". Harry said and Hermione laughed. Harry paid the bill, grabbed Hermione's hand and the two of them grabbed a taxi back to their hotel. Harry managed to keep his hands to himself, until he had the 'do not disturb' sign on the door.

He walked up to Hermione and pushed her down on the bed and he started to kiss her, passionately. Hermione kissed back with all her might and Harry started to kiss down her neck, leaving small, red hickies all over it. Hermione moaned with pleasure as Harry started to remove her shirt and he started to kiss her shoulders and her chest.

Hermione rolled Harry over and she started to pull at his tie. She finally removed it and she managed to unbutton his shirt and his pants and get them off pretty fast. Harry was kissing Hermione, while his hands were working to undo her pants.

**(A/N: Well… I don't feel like writing another sex scene… so you can just imagine in your minds what happens here)**

Harry climbed out of the bed the next morning. He looked over at Hermione and smiled, she smiled back at him.

"Morning baby". Hermione said to Harry and she pulled him back into the bed and she kissed him.

"Good Morning Hermione". Harry said, kissing her back.

Over the next week Harry and Hermione spent all day, everyday together. On their last night in Paris, Harry pulled Hermione onto his lap and they started to talk about their kids.

"Hermione, have you thought about names yet?" Harry asked her. Hermione looked at him.

"For what?" She asked and Harry laughed.

"For the kids". He answered, rubbing her stomach and she laughed.

"Sort of… I want your opinion on a name for our son". She said grinning. Harry looked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay hun, what is it?" He asked and she shifted uncomfortably.

"I was thinking of Sirius James". She said and Harry looked at the ground, and then smiled at her.

"It's perfect". He said to her and he hugged her tighter, kissing her on the cheek. Hermione settled back into Harry and smiled.

"Yes". She said. "It's perfect".

Star in a Daze: Hullo all… well that is chapter ten…. I'm going to make the next chapter longer for you all… okay… well PLEASE REVIEW… love you all to death…. BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!


	11. A Secret Revieled

In the Shadows

Chapter 11

A Secret Reveled

Star in a Daze: I promised a longer chapter, so I'll give you a longer chapter, and I'm so sorry to you all, but I couldn't start writing sooner because of exams and projects and the new semester starting… it was all very hectic, plus I have work! So, I hope you all like this chapter; it begins at the airport back home! PLEASE R&R!

Oh and BTW… Yamikeckly isn't bad anymore… just for the record… He's making me put this retraction up... HE'S HOLDING ME HOSTAGE… AHHH… no he's not I'm kidding… but he is alright now…

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked out of the airport smiling, with Harry's arm around Hermione's shoulder and Hermione's around his waist. They walked out to Harry's corvette, which was parked underground for the duration of the trip. 

Harry helped Hermione into the car and he turned the key in the ignition.

"We're on our way home baby". Harry said to her with a smile and Hermione nodded.

"We sure are". Hermione patted her stomach and Harry, while laughing, reached over and rubbed it softly.

"All four of us," he said with a large grin and Hermione laughed.

The drive home was a happy one. Hermione and Harry talked and laughed the whole way. Harry kept looking at Hermione and smiling. He saw her in a whole new light now. At first she was his wife, life partner, soul mate, but now she was the mother of his two children and he couldn't have been happier.

As they drove into the garage of their house, Draco and Ginny ran out to meet them.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled out, throwing her arms around her. "I've missed you so much. How was Paris?" Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny back.

"Paris was amazing". She said smiling. "It was beautiful". Ginny smiled and nodded.

"So you saw all the sights?" She asked and Hermione shook her head.

"I don't remember what it looks like". She said with a smile. Draco laughed and held his hand out for a high five to Harry.

"And that's how the Brits do it". He said smiling. "Literally… do it". Harry rolled his eyes and hit Draco across the back of the head.

"I missed you too". He said to him and he hit him again. Harry pulled all of the luggage out of the back of the car and brought it to his and Hermione's room. He waved his wand and all of their clothes and toiletries flew out of the suitcases and into their respective places.

Harry walked down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Hermione. He turned to face Draco and Ginny.

"So… who wants to know the sex of the baby?" He said quietly, so that they could barely hear them, but they caught what he was saying and turned to face him.

"Tell us". Ginny cried. "Please, I'm dying to know". Harry laughed, sat down and pulled Hermione into his lap.

"Well… I don't know". He said, smiling, turning his head to face Hermione's. "What do you think baby? Should we tell them?"

"YES". Ginny cried. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know. I really don't think that they want to know". She said with a smile, trying as hard as she could to hold back laughter.

"Oh bloody hell Harry, just tell us". Draco said, wrapping his arms around Ginny, who looked like she was about to cry. Harry smiled at them, and took Hermione's hand and held it gently.

"Well, Hermione, would you like to tell them?" He asked and Hermione nodded. She gripped Harry's hand back and turned to Draco and Ginny.

"We are having twins. A boy and a girl". She said proudly. Draco smiled and the tears that Ginny was holding back burst from her eyes.

"TWINS?" She yelled and Hermione nodded.

"Yes Ginny, twins". She replied. Harry looked at Draco.

"Who's the man? I AM the man". He high five-ed Draco and smiled. Draco laughed and shook his head.

"Yes Harry, you are the man". He said, mockingly. "But honestly mate congratulations". He finished, clapping Harry on the back.

"Thanks Draco". He said, smiling. "That means a lot". Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione and smiled at her, brightly.

Later that night, Harry and Hermione were crawling into their bed. Harry leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I'm so happy that we're having these babies Hermione. There is no other person who I'd rather be the mother of my children". Hermione smiled at him and kissed him back.

"And there is no other guy who I'd rather be the father of my twins". Harry lay down beside Hermione and held her close to his chest.

"I'm glad". He said, closing his eyes. Hermione smiled and fell asleep beside him.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Hermione woke up to a panicked Draco, who was only in his boxers, running into the room. 

"Harry". He gasped. His hands were on his knees and he was panting, trying to fills his lungs with air. "Hermione, you have to get out of here". Harry looked at Draco, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"What is it Draco, what time is it?" Draco shook his head; Harry obviously didn't realize the immenseness of this problem.

"You HAVE to get out of here NOW". Draco cried. Hermione shot up.

"Draco, tell us what's wrong". She said, crawling out of the bed and pulling on her dressing gown. "What happened? Is Ginny alright?" Draco nodded, having finally caught his breath.

"Ginny's fine, but you two have to leave. There are people coming". Harry then jumped out of bed and started to pull on a sweater.

"What do you mean there are people coming?" He asked, now struggling to put on socks and shoes.

"I mean there are people who are walking this way, people who are coming to kill you Harry… you and Hermione. You HAVE to get out of here as soon as you possibly can". Harry shook his head.

"No, no one can be coming. What are you talking about…? This house is guarded… No one can get in, unless I gave them the address". Draco nodded.

"EXACTLY". He yelled. "You gave the leader the address, so they are coming to kill you". Hermione gasped and looked at Harry.

"You gave people who are trying to kill us our address?" She screamed and Harry shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't, I couldn't have. Draco, who's the leader?" He asked and Draco sighed.

"You won't believe me if I tell you". Harry rolled his eyes.

"JUST TELL ME". He screamed at Draco. "I need to know who is trying to kill me, my wife and my son and daughter". Draco sighed again.

"Okay". He gave in. "It's the one you thought would never betray you". Harry shook his head.

"I don't know Draco; please tell me who it is". Hermione trembled.

"It's Ronald, isn't it?" She asked and Draco bowed his head.

"I'm sorry". He said to them, and Harry dropped the shoe that he was putting on.

"Are you serious?" He asked, stunned and Draco nodded.

"I'm serious". He replied. "I'm sorry…" Harry stood up, furious.

"Not as sorry as he will be once I'm done with him". He said, shaking with fury. Hermione stood up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No Harry… he's your best friend. Your brother… you can't do that. We will go into hiding, and hopefully he will come to his senses soon". Harry nodded in agreement. He would never be able to hurt Ron. He may have done so many bad things in his life, but he was still Ron, the one who was always there for Harry when he needed help.

"Okay, where will we go?" Harry said, pulling on the shoe that he had dropped and handing Hermione her clothes. Draco looked at them.

"The only place that we could go is to Hogwarts, but we'd have to find a way there, which Ron cannot find you on your way, and we have to find a way for them to be led off course. We can't have them knowing where you are, at least not until we have the proper security measures in order". Hermione had pulled on her clothes, not caring that Draco was in the room. She went over to Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Come on Harry, we have to hurry and pack up our school things before we go". Draco nodded.

"Yes, but hurry. Do you think you can have your things packed in twenty minutes?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"We'll have to". He told him. Draco hugged them both.

"Good luck, I'll be back in twenty minutes to help you with your trunks".

Harry and Hermione quickly pulled out their trunks. Harry started to pack his clothes, while Hermione started to pack her books. 

"Hermione," Harry said to her, looking concerned. "You should let me do this. You shouldn't be stressing yourself this much; it can't be good for the children". Hermione looked at him and shook her head.

"I have to do it Harry, you can't do it all at once". Harry walked over and hugged her.

"I will though". He lifted her up and sat her on the bed. "You stay here, I'll do it". He said to her and she nodded.

"Okay, but if I see that you need help, I'm helping". Harry laughed and waved his wand. All of their clothes went into their respective trunks. With another wave, their school books followed. After the books had gone into the trunks, Harry started to pack away the little trinkets that they needed, such as the scales, cauldrons and other necessities.

* * *

After about ten minutes, everything was packed away. Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled. 

"There we are, as good as new". Hermione laughed and hugged him.

"Harry James Potter, you are always full of surprises". She said, kissing him softly and Harry laughed.

"I wouldn't use these spells for just anyone my love". He said as he kissed her back. Hermione laughed and walked over to one of her trunks.

"Now how are we supposed to get these downstairs?" She asked him and Harry shrugged.

"We'll have to wait for Draco to get back". He told her. Just then Draco walked in.

"Why do we have to wait for Draco to get back?" He asked and Harry turned to look at him.

"To figure out how we are going to get these trunks to Hogwarts". He explained. Draco looked past Harry and saw six trunks on the floor.

"Bloody hell Harry. Why do the two of you have SIX trunks?" He asked and Harry looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"Because we're teachers". He explained. "We have a lot more stuff that we need everyday, plus we have lessons as well… which increases our stuff even more". Draco gaped at them, wide eyed.

"Wow, I never want to be a teacher". He said and Hermione laughed.

"Well really Draco, I never saw you as the teacher type". Draco looked at her, confused at what she had just said.

"What do you mean you never saw me as the teacher type? I'd make a great teacher". Harry and Hermione burst out laughing as he said this.

"Yeah Draco". Harry said. "You'd only curse the student into oblivion every time he or she got an answer wrong". Hermione then cut in.

"Now be fair Harry. He might not do that". Draco smiled at Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione". He said and Hermione laughed again.

"He'd only throw his wand straight through the kid's eyes every time they got an answer wrong". Harry then burst out into another fit of laughter and Draco glared at them both.

"Okay, if we're done with 'let's destroy Draco time' I think we should get a move on". He said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah Hermione, we should get a move on. If we hurry, we can still get to half an hour of the 'Let's Destroy Draco' meeting, where everyone goes to destroy Draco".

"Haha, very funny Harry". Draco said, quite sarcastically. "Now come on, we have to go". He waved his wand and all six trunks levitated. He walked out of the room, trailing the trunks behind him.

Harry and Hermione stopped laughing after a moment and followed Draco down the stairs.

"Okay, how are we getting to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "The floo network?" Draco shook his head no.

"No, we had to find a different way. You two could apperated of course, but that wouldn't really get you into Hogwarts, it would only get you to Hogsmead". Harry and Hermione nodded.

"So are we apperating to Hogsmead then taking a carriage up to Hogwarts?" Harry asked and again, Draco shook his head no.

"That would be too dangerous". He told them. "What we're going to do is we are going to give you a polyjuice potion, and you are going to drive there". Harry and Hermione looked at him, shocked.

"Isn't that a tad bit dangerous?" Hermione asked him and Draco nodded.

"Exactly, that's the point". Harry looked at Hermione, as if Draco had lost his mind.

"Okay, let's just pretend this was a very unintelligent plan". Harry said, sarcastically. "Would you be able to tell us how it was even remotely sane?" Draco looked at him and smiled.

"The fact is, it's so unintelligent, and Ron will never expect it. All we have to do is give you the polyjuice potion and change the license plates on your car, and just drive. You could drive right past Ron, and he wouldn't even realize it, because he wouldn't ever think that you would do something so dangerous". Harry was still stunned, but Hermione took it in.

"That's brilliant". She said and Harry looked at her with a very shocked expression.

"It is?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes it is". She said. She looked at Draco, walked over and hugged him. "Okay, let's get started. Harry, change the license plates, Draco, get us the potion and I'll transfigure the trunks to look like regular, everyday bags, so even if Ron sees them, he won't get suspicious". Harry was still a little skeptical, but he followed Hermione's instructions and quickly changed the license plates on his corvette.

Draco, who was surprised that Hermione was the one who was going along with his plan, ran inside and into the kitchen and got some pre-made polyjuice potion, with the hairs in it and everything.

Draco ran back into the garage and handed Harry and Hermione each a filled up water bottle. Harry, remembering the last time he took the potion, shivered and looked at it with disgust. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't look at it with disgust, but with fear, remembering her last encounter with the potion.

Draco looked at the two of them and laughed.

"God, what happened to you two?" Harry looked at him and quickly summarized what happened last time they took the polyjuice potion. Draco listened with interest and then started laughing.

"You three seriously did that?" He asked and Harry nodded. Draco continued laughing. "So, how was it being Goyle for an hour?" He asked and Harry shivered.

"Never, EVER again". He replied and Draco laughed even harder.

"God, if you couldn't stand being him for an hour… how could he stand being him for… well his whole life". Harry shrugged and laughed.

"Who knows?" He asked.

"Well don't worry Harry". Draco told him. "These are just the hairs of muggles off the street. You won't have to be Crabbe or Goyle… or a cat… You just have to take a sip of this about every hour and you will be fine". He said and Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Thank you Draco". Hermione said, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. "How can we ever repay you?" Draco shook his head.

"No thanks necessary". He said. "I did this for you two because you are my best friends, and I don't know what I'd do if you two got hurt". Harry smiled and shook Draco's hand.

"Thank you mate, we'd do the same for you, remember that. If you're ever in trouble… just call us and we'll be there". Draco smiled.

"Thanks Harry and you two Hermione". Draco said. The three of them hugged quickly and they hurriedly stacked the trunks, which now looked like shopping bags, into the back seat.

"Goodbye". Harry and Hermione called, as they backed out of the driveway.

"Bye". Draco called back.

* * *

Harry started driving down the street. He looked at the water bottles and sighed. "We might as well take a sip". He said to Hermione, and she agreed. The two of them took a sip and they turned into two different people. 

Harry was now a man that looked about twenty. He had light brown hair, brown eyes and a muscular build. Hermione was a blonde girl, who looked about the same age as Harry. She was very 'mature' in the chest and she was overly thin.

Hermione looked at Harry. "I recognize the form you're in". She said. Harry pulled the car over and looked in a mirror.

"DAMN HIM". Harry yelled. He slammed his fist against the steering wheel and shook his head. "Chris…" he muttered. Hermione looked at him and started laughing.

"That's right… Chris… you're sister's ex boyfriend". Harry nodded, grimacing.

"That ass". Hermione laughed again and Harry started the car again.

The two of them started to drive and they only stopped once, about noon, to eat. Right before they walked into the restaurant, they took a sip of the potion and they ate in a hurry, so they could be out in time to not change.

* * *

Once back into the car, they took another sip of the potion and started to drive again. They drove for hours without stopping. The only time that they could sense trouble was when they stopped in Duff town, because Hermione was craving pistachio pudding, and they had to stop to get some. Harry was in the store, looking for the pudding, and Hermione was sitting in the car, when Ron walked up to the car and leaned on the door. 

"Hey baby". He said to Hermione, not recognizing her. "You lookin' for a good time?" Hermione looked at him, oddly.

"Uh, no actually I wasn't". She said, making her voice a little higher than normal. "Actually I'm with my boyfriend". She said, inconspicuously taking off her wedding ring. Ron looked at her.

"Well why don't you ditch the loser and come back to my place". He suggested, and Hermione looked disgusted.

"No, go away". She said. Just then Harry walked back to the car.

"Excuse me". He said, "Aren't you the boy who wouldn't leave Katrina alone?" Ron turned around and looked at 'Chris'.

"Oh, sorry Chris, sir… I'll leave now". He stammered. Ron took one last glance at Hermione and ran off.

Harry and Hermione started laughing hard. Harry then gave Hermione her pudding and a spoon.

"There you are, my love". He said, kissing her as he handed her the food. "Just as you asked". Hermione smiled and kissed him back.

"Thank you baby". She said, opening the pudding and beginning to eat.

Harry smiled at her and pulled the car into the highway again, driving as fast as he could to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry was driving down the street in Hogsmead at about five O'clock pm. Hermione, who had fallen asleep, jerked awake as they were turning onto the street that led up to the Castle. 

"Hermione". Harry said with a grin. "We're home". Hermione took his hand as they drove up to the castle. Harry parked his car in a hidden room, behind the castle. The polyjuice potion had worn off and the two of them were carrying in their 'shopping bags'.

Professor McGonagall met them in the Entrance Hall, with a smile.

"Harry, Hermione, Draco called me earlier, and I've been expecting you all day". Harry laughed and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"It's good to see you Minerva". Harry said. "And I'm sorry we kept you waiting… Hermione here just HAD to have her pistachio pudding". Minerva looked at them with an awkward expression.

"That's kind of a weird request". She said and Harry laughed, tightening the grip on Hermione's shoulder.

"Well you know how pregnant women are… they have all these weird cravings". Minerva gasped when Harry said this.

"Hermione, you're pregnant?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yep, with twins". She said and Minerva smiled widely.

"Congratulations you two". She said and Harry and Hermione beamed with pride.

"Thank you". They said and Minerva clapped her hands together.

"Well you two must be starving from your long day of driving. I'll call the house elves to make you something to eat. Take your things upstairs and meet me in the Great hall at six". Harry and Hermione nodded. They grabbed their things and headed up the stairs and into their room.

Hermione quickly transfigured their trunks back to normal and changed her clothes. Harry did the same thing, and he grabbed Hermione by the hips and kissed her.

"I'm glad you're alright". He said to her. Hermione turned around in his arms to face him. She kissed him back and smiled.

"So am I, I'm glad that you're alright as well".

"And the kids". Harry added, patting Hermione's stomach, playfully.

"And the kids". Hermione agreed. She leaned up and kissed Harry again. "I love you Harry James Potter". She said.

"And I love you Hermione Anne Potter". He lifted her off her feet and kissed her deeply. "I love you". Hermione smiled and kissed him back, the tips of her toes rubbing the carpet gently.

* * *

Star in a Daze: Oki… it wasn't as long as I had hoped… but It's done isn't it… and I'm sure everyone is happy about that… well no you're all probably ready to kill me… but I shall write more… LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH 


	12. Ron's Initiation

**In the Shadows**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Ron's Initiation**

Star in a Daze: Thank you SailorNeo for your review… and I'm sorry for the confusion… I was going to take this chapter to explain Ron's initiation into the Dark side (LIKE DARTH VADER, BWAHAHAHA… Sorry… uber star wars fan here…) So I'm going to write this chapter and update ASAP.

This entire chapter is a flashback… so I'm not going to bother putting it all in _italics_. I'm just going to leave it normal.

* * *

Ron walked away from his fistfight with Harry (chapter seven), upset. Yes, it was true he had kissed Hermione, but it was only because he was in love with Hermione. Yes, he could now admit it to himself. He was in love with Hermione.

Ron walked into his room and put his face in his hands. He kept having flashbacks of all his time with Hermione.

_Hermione smiling at him, thanking him when he and Harry saved her from the Troll in their first year._

_Her smile, though disapproving, at him when Harry and himself landed on the grounds in the Ford Anglia at the beginning of their second year._

_Her hugging him tightly when she sees him after she woke up from being petrified. _(During the books, not the movie)

_During their third year, when she was worrying about him after he had broken his leg by the Womping Willow _(sp?)

_Their fourth year, when he was in the fight with Harry, how she was always there for him._

_When they discontinued their fight after the Yule Ball._

Ron had flashes of their times together, through the years, and it ended with him leaning close to Hermione, about to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"_No Ronald, I can't I'm… I'm sorry". Hermione stammered these words after she had pushed Ron away, the previous summer._

"_But Hermione… I love you". Hermione glanced at him with pleading eyes._

"_I'm sorry Ronald… but I can't love you"._

Ron remembered her wiping away a tear and walking away.

"DAMNIT". He called aloud. He knew he should have forgotten his feelings for her then, but he just couldn't. He knew he loved her, and he could never have feelings for anyone else.

Ron stood up and picked up a book. He looked at the title: _Hogwarts: A History_. Ron threw the book against the wall. He remembered how much Hermione loved it.

Ron had had enough of this house. He grabbed his jean jacket and walked out the door. He wandered down the street and into a park. He sat down on a swing and he just sat there, for hours, swinging. Flashes of Hermione passed through his eyes.

Ron couldn't keep it in any longer. He started to cry.

"Hermione… my Hermione". He whispered, over and over again. "My Hermione, my Hermione". Ron looked up at the sky, which had grown quite dark. 'WHY GOD? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LOVE HIM?" Ron grabbed a large stone and threw it as hard as he could against the jungle gym. He was surprised when the entire thing exploded when the stone hit it.

"You seem surprised". A voice whispered. Ron turned around rapidly, looking for the person who had just spoken.

"Where are you?" Ron yelled out. He looked around and saw a flash of black.

"I'm here". He said, slowing down for a moment, but not showing his face. Ron heard a pop and he turned around, seeing the flash of black by the slide this time. "Now I'm here". Ron gasped.

"What kind of being are you?" Ron asked the thing, but he didn't get an answer. "Please, tell me". He said. Ron saw a man in the black robes, with a hood covering his face, walk towards him.

"I am he who is he". Ron was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as the man started to circle him.

"I am he who is he. I am the one. The leader, the follower, the one who knows all, yet knows nothing. I am he". Ron had a look of pure bewilderment on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the man. "What do you want with me?" The man stopped in front of Ron and shook his head.

"It is not I who needs you Master Ronald". He said to him. "It is you that needs me".

"And why would I need you?" Ron asked.

"You need me because you need her. And without her, you are nothing. You know you are nothing. And without her, you know you can't survive. Also, even if you could survive, could you stand to watch your best friend grow old with her? Knowing that he made love to her? Knowing…" Ron then lunged at the man.

"SHUT UP". He yelled. "Please, no more…" Ron meekly fell to the ground, covering his ears.

The man kneeled down beside Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"With my help, you will never need to know this pain again". He said. He leaned in to Ron's ear and whispered. "Besides, if you can't live without Hermione, why should you have to watch another man live with her?" Ron looked at his black, fabric covered face.

"But Harry will never give up Hermione". He said to him. "And she would never give up him". The man raised his head, and Ron could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke the next few words.

"Then why must they live at all?" He asked. Ron looked at him shocked.

"You mean, kill Harry?" He asked. And the hooded man nodded slowly.

"And the vile prostitute". He added. Ron shook his head.

"They are my two best friends". He told the man. "I care too much for them to kill them". The hooded man shook his head.

"Obviously they don't feel the same way about you, or they wouldn't have done this to you". Ron shook his head.

"Harry's my best mate… he wouldn't…"

"Or would he?" This question stabbed Ron deeply. "Wasn't it always the 'magnificent' Harry Potter that stole all your glory? Was it not him who always had what you desired the most?" Visions passed through Ron's head.

_It was their first year, on the train. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley". Ron said to the newcomer. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter". Harry had replied. That day Ron had found out how rich he was. One point up for the famous Harry Potter. He had all the money that his family didn't._

_It was their fourth year and Ron had been planning a way to get into the Triwizarding tournament. And then Harry was accepted._

_Ron walked in on Harry and Hermione kissing in Hermione's basement _(ALWFF) _and them telling him that they are and item. _

"Don't you see?" The man said to him. "Would he have done all that to you if he was truly your friend?" Ron shook his head.

"No". He replied. "He wouldn't have". Ron walked over to a bench and sat down and the hooded man sat beside him.

"I know you want vengeance Ronald Weasley". He said. "And with me, you can get the vengeance that you so desperately need to achieve to be whole again". Ron nodded and he stood before the man.

"I agree, first tell me who you are". The hooded man nodded and stood in front of Ron. He slowly pulled his hood down and Ron found himself face to face with the one he had seen so many times in portraits at Hogwarts, and over and over again in his History text books.

"I am Salazar Slytherin". He told Ron. "I have come to kill the one that murdered my last living heir".

"That's Harry alright". Ron said, "The murderer, and just a plain old ass. The god damn girl stealer…" Ron trailed off into a long row of cusses and Salazar laughed.

"So you will help me destroy the one called Harry Potter?" He asked and Ron nodded, kneeling before Salazar.

"I pledge my allegiance to you my lord". He said, bowing his head and Salazar nodded.

"And I thank you for it". He said, pulling Ron to his feet. "Now come Ronald, I shall show you the way, and we shall be great". Ron nodded and followed Salazar into the forest.

"Where are we going Master?" Ron asked and Salazar shook his head.

"I am not your master, I am Salazar, as you are Ronald, I am no higher than you". Ron looked confused.

"You aren't but I thought…" Salazar looked at him.

"Ronald, you are a pure blood wizard, which means you are equal to any other pure blood, and you deserve the same amount of respect. You are higher than any half blood, like Potter, remember that". Ron nodded and continued to follow Salazar.

"Where are we going Salazar?" Ron rephrased his question and Salazar sighed.

"To my home, where I have been kept for over one thousand years". Ron looked bewildered.

"I thought you were dead". Salazar nodded and port keyed Ron into a grave yard. It was like a desert. All of the trees were dead, and the gravestones were crumbling.

"I was buried here. I have many different places around the world where I stay now, but I always come back here". Salazar led him to one of the oldest, yet tallest gravestones. He waved his wand and muttered a spell. The Gravestone jerked back and forth, until a door appeared. He lit his wand and muttered "Lumos", causing the end of his wand to light up. He led Ron down many flights of stairs, until they were far underground. They were walking down a hallway, when about thirty torches lit up. Ron jumped and Voldemort laughed.

"Do not worry Ronald". He said to him. "Nothing here will harm you, you are well protected". Ron nodded, his body showing his approval.

"Thank you Salazar". Ron said, continuing to follow him.

Finally they got to the end of the hall and a door opened. It revealed a large, brightly lit room, with maps on the walls. There was a set of chains in a corner, most likely used to hold people for interrogation, and a large desk, with comfortable looking chairs on either side. Ron looked at the wall and saw a large sword, hung on the wall. The name _Salazar Slytherin_ was engraved into the sword, and it reminded him of Harry's, except this sword had green emeralds, not the rubies that Harry's had. He walked over and examined it closely, and saw a large scratch across it. Salazar walked up behind Ron and sighed.

"Godric Gryffindor made that scratch, back in the final battle. Even though he murdered me, I killed him as well, and I have this as a souvenir". Salazar led Ron over to a shelf, where Ron saw the skull of an elf, the prominent bones of the ears raised high.

"Where did you get it?" Ron asked and Salazar explained.

"Before Gryffindor cast his final spell, I pulled out my sword, and just after the spell was released, I sliced off his head, and placed a spell on him so that his skull would return to my castle. I knew that I would rise when my final heir died, so I had to keep it". Ron nodded and stared at it, wondering if he would keep the head of Harry when he killed him. Salazar looked at Ron and smiled at him. He led him over to a chair and sat him down. "You will be able to have the head of that child, I kid you not Ronald".

"Thank you". He replied and Salazar conjured him a drink. He took a sip and shuttered. "What is this?" He asked and Salazar laughed.

"It's the blood of the enemy". Ron gasped.

"I'm drinking Harry's blood?" He was shocked and Salazar laughed again.

"No, you are drinking a potion that makes your enemy known". Ron sighed, and leaned back into his chair. A bunch of visions of Harry and Hermione kissing flashed before his eyes.

"He must die". Ron said and Salazar nodded, sitting behind his desk and pulled out a map of England.

"Now, where is Harry right now?" Ron sighed and shook his head.

"Harry and Hermione are on their honeymoon, in Paris". He replied, knowing that they couldn't do a whole lot about it at the moment. Salazar shook his head.

"Do you know where they will go when they return and Ron nodded.

"Yes I do, but I cannot show you, Harry is the secret keeper of the house, so I am unable to say anything". Salazar nodded slowly.

"Okay, can you show me around where it is and Ron nodded.

"I think I can, it's in Surry, on Grimwald place. That's all I can say, but I can lead you there. You will be unable to see the house, but when they arrive you will be able to see them before they go into the house".

"You have done well Ron". Salazar said and stood up. "Wait here, I shall return soon". Ron nodded and leaned back in his chair, while Salazar walked out of a side door, into a dark room.

About a half an hour later, Salazar returned with a piece of parchment in his hand. He handed him the document and a blood red quill.

"Once you sign this, you will be in charge of the army. There are Dementors, death eaters, banshees, Vampires and werewolves. I have a vast army, and you may take them to Surry and diminish Harry. I would like you to report to me after you have finished, I would like to know how my investment is going". Ron nodded and picked up the quill. He signed his name, and the ink was as red as blood. He suddenly felt a large pain in his hand and looked down. His own name was signed into his hand, but it quickly healed. He remembered this from their fifth year, when Harry came back from his detentions with Umbridge.

"I will do well". Ron said, standing up and bowing his head. Salazar nodded and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I know you will". He replied. Salazar took his arm and smiled. "I only ask one more thing of you Ronald and Ron nodded.

"What is it Salazar?" He asked and Salazar raised his wand.

"That you wear my mark". Ron nodded and raised his sleeve, so Salazar could place the tattoo on his arm. Ron felt a burst of pain through his arm as a tattoo appeared on it. The tattoo was a H with a snake around it, crushing it. The pain was too much for Ron as he fell to the ground with a yell of agony. The pain subsided after a moment and Salazar helped Ron to his feet. After he had gotten over the pain, he was ready to be on his way.

"You shall do well, my young apprentice, you shall do well". Ron bowed his head once more.

"Thank you for your support my master". He said and he left the room, to retrieve the army.

* * *

Star: HAHA victory is mine! I told you I'd explain it SailorNeo… :P Okay… so now I have some links for you to see if you wish, the links will be on my profile if you want to see them


	13. Hogwarts Deserted

**In the Shadows**

**Chapter 13**

**Hogwarts Deserted**

Star: Hey all… how did you like the last chapter? I thought that explaining Ron's initiation was necessary, right SailorNeo? Lolz! Okay, well I am going to start classes soon… so Expect that in chapter 14 or 15… most likely 14 though… I'm tired of the summer. Lolz… okai so PLEASE R&R. LOVE YOU ALL X0X0X0 muahz

* * *

Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall to have dinner with Minerva. Every so often he leaned into Hermione and kissed her. They got downstairs and sat at a small table, where Minerva was sitting along with Dobby and Winkey.

"I thought I'd invite a few old friends to eat with us, and maybe you could tell them the news". Minerva told them and Hermione laughed and patted her stomach.

"Guess what Dobby and Winkey?" The two house elves looked at Harry and Hermione expectantly.

"What Miss?" Dobby asked, looking at her. "Tell Dobby". Hermione smiled and looked at Harry. He smiled at her, kissed her on the cheek and they turned back to the two house elves.

"We're pregnant". They said together and Dobby was jumping up and down.

"Miss. and Harry Potter are having a baby?" He asked, and Winkey was excited as well.

"Miss. is pregnant?" She asked and Hermione smiled.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, and I'm having twins". She told them. Harry glowed and wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Yep, she's having twins, and I hope they're mine". Hermione looked at him shocked and hit him, and Minerva started laughing.

"Of course they're yours". She yelled at him. "Do you think I'm some kind of slut, you are the only guy I've ever slept with, and the only one I ever will". She sat down on a chair and Harry sighed.

"Hermione, I was just kidding, I know that they are mine. I was just having a little fun with you; please don't be mad at me". He kneeled down in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "Please, Hermione, I love you". Hemrione looked back at him and smiled.

"I love you too Harry". She said and Harry smiled.

"I'm glad". He replied. He leaned up and kissed her nose. He then sat in the chair beside her and she leaned on his shoulder.

"God, Hermione let's you off with everything Potter". Minerva commented and Harry glared at her.

"I know she does, because she is a loving, caring and forgiving person". Hermione blushed and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not really Harry". She told him. "Only to you, because I love you so much". Harry smiled and hugged her.

The five of them ate dinner and then the house elves cleared the table and went back down to the kitchens to start washing the dishes. Harry, Hermione and Minerva then went into Harry and Hermione's room and Harry made tea for the three of them.

"So, Harry". Minerva said, taking a sip of the coffee he just handed her. "How's Ron?" She asked and she got quite and unexpected reaction. Harry dropped his teacup and it shattered, while Hermione burst into tears. She looked at the two of them, shocked. "Oh my, what happened?" Harry looked at her, his hands shaking.

"He left us". He said, but Minerva interpreted his phrase wrong.

"He died? How?" She demanded and Harry shook his head.

"He's not dead, Minerva. He left us. He betrayed Hermione and me, and he has joined with Salazar Slytherin. We came to Hogwarts because it was the only safe place that we could think of to go. He was chasing us at Grimwald Place, but then we took a Polyjuice potion and we drove here, to get away from him". Minerva looked at the two of them, shocked again.

"But, why? Why would he do such a thing? I thought he was your best friend". Harry shrugged and looked at the floor.

"We thought so too, but he has always loved Hermione, and he couldn't take that we were together. I think he has joined Salazar to try and kill me and take Hermione as his own". Minerva just sat there, gaping at them. Hermione, who was still crying, had repaired Harry's teacup and cleaned the stain off the floor.

"I will never go with him". She told Harry. "If he kills you, I will kill him". Harry shook his head.

"Please Hermione". He said to her. "You can't kill him, he's our best friend and I know that he doesn't deserve any better than that right now, but think of everything he's done for us. It doesn't matter if I'm dead. I can't make you be with him, but if you aren't he'll probably kill you as well. All I want is for you, my son and my daughter to be safe". Hermione looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks at a rapid pace.

"Harry, promise me you won't die". Harry looked at her and sighed.

"Hermione, I can't lie to you, but I will tell you this, I will protect you, Sirius and our daughter with my life, and I promise you no harm will come to you three. I can't promise that nothing will happen to me, but I can promise to try my hardest to stay alive and watch my children grow up, and grow old with the only woman I love". More tears were streaming down her face as she threw her arms around Harry's shoulders. Minerva took this as a point that she should leave at. She cleared the teacups and the tea with a flick of her wand and left the room, leaving Hermione in Harry's arms.

The next morning, Harry woke up with Hermione in his arms. They were both fully dressed from the night before, and Hermione's eyes were still red from crying. Harry pulled his arm out from under her and looked at his watch.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart". Harry said, shaking Hermione awake. She groaned and looked at him.

"Morning baby". She said, moving in closer to him. He held her close and said:

"Sweetie, it's one o'clock in the afternoon, do you want to get up, or stay here?" He asked at Hermione shifted a little.

"Can we move to a bed, instead of the couch? I'd still like to stay with you though". Harry nodded and lifted Hermione up and carried her into their bedroom. Dumbledore, before he had died, removed one of the rooms for Harry and Hermione, and had installed a home for Draco and Ginny behind the portrait beside Harry and Hermione's room.

"Hermione, could you put on a robe and come with me to the kitchens? You need to get something to eat". Hermione groaned out loud.

"I'm not hungry Harry". She complained and Harry looked at her.

"But the children are". He said. He knew saying that would make her cave and she did.

"Fine". She moaned. She threw on her pajama pants, a tank top and then pulled her robe on. Harry pulled off his jeans and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. The two of them walked down to the kitchens and Harry got pancakes for the two of them.

Hermione was looking at Harry as the two of them ate. He was focusing on his food and she sighed.

"Thank you Harry". She said, and Harry looked up, stunned.

"For what?" He asked, quite confused.

"For getting me to come down here, and for everything else. You always know what's best for me… and thank you". Harry looked at her and sighed.

"Hermione, I love you way too much to let anything happen to you. You know that. No matter what happens, ever, anywhere, I will still love you". Hermione nodded, a single tear falling from her eye. Harry smiled at her, leaned across the table that they were sitting at and he kissed her gently. "I married you Hermione, I married you because I feel this way about you, knowing that I either must be with you, or die trying to be". Hermione kissed him back and Harry pulled away after a moment. "Come on babe, finish eating, and then we'll go back to our room". Hermione smiled slyly.

"Actually Harry, when we go back to our room, can we just get showered and dressed. I want to go out today". Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course". He replied.

After the two of them had finished eating, and they were ready to go out, Hermione took Harry's hand and led him outside. They walked across the lawns, in the warm sun. Hermione smiled and pulled Harry behind a tree near the lake. She started to unbutton the shirt that she was wearing, and Harry looked at her as if she was insane.

"What are you doing Hermione?" He asked her and she grinned.

"I want to go skinny dipping in the lake". She replied. "And I want you to come with me". She finished. She had just folded her shirt and put it on the ground, and then she was starting to slide off her jeans. Harry grinned as he started to undress himself as well. Soon they were both down to their undergarments. They quickly removed those as well and they jumped into the cool lake. Hermione swam around; splashing Harry and Harry laughed and splashed her back. They laughed and played in the water for about an hour, and then they got out and lied in the sun, after they had retrieved their underwear. Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest and he was stroking her hair. She looked up and him and smiled.

"Harry". She said, seductively, taking his hand. Harry looked at her.

"Yes my love?" He replied and she smiled.

"Will you make love to me?" She asked and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Of course I will, get some cloths on and we'll get back to the room". Hermione shook her head.

"No, I want you to now, right here". Harry stared at her for a moment, thinking she was insane, but then he grinned and leaned over her, starting to take off her bra. Hermione smiled and shifted so Harry could take off her underwear easily, as she started to pull off his boxers.

About forty-five minutes later, Hermione was out of breath, and lying on Harry's chest once again. Harry was smiling, and her leaned down and kissed her.

"I never thought you'd suggest something like that Hermione". He told her and Hermione shrugged.

"I'm always full of surprises". She informed him, kissing him back. Harry nodded and helped her up.

"Come on love, we have to get back inside, we have to meet Minerva for dinner in an hour, and I assume you want to get a shower beforehand". Hermione nodded and started to dress herself. Harry did as well, but he couldn't find his blue shirt that went over his muscle top. "Hermione have you-" He started, looking up at her, and she was wearing his top over her bra, with the top two buttons undone. Harry smiled and shook his head. "Always stealing my clothes". He said with a laugh, and Hermione nodded.

"It's because they smell like you Harry". She explained and he laughed.

"I know Hermione, but it's not fair. I can't wear anything of yours that smells like you". Hermione thought for a moment and smiled. She took off a blue, braided bracelet that she was wearing and tied it on Harry's wrist.

"I've been wearing that since I was ten years old". She told him. "If anything smells like me, it's that". Harry laughed and kissed her quickly on the lips".

"Love you". He told her and Hermione smiled and kissed him back.

"Love you more". Harry grinned, wrapped his hand around her waist and the two of them started to walk back to the school.

Harry and Hermione got into the shower once they got back to their room, and after about half an hour, they were finally able to separate and clean themselves. They quickly dressed afterwards and they ran down to meet Minerva in the Great Hall.

"So, what did you do today?" Harry asked Minerva, as they started to eat and Minerva smiled.

"Oh, nothing too spectacular. I was going to go to the lake for a swim, but I decided that I should start my lesson plans, so I stayed her and worked on them". Harry and Hermione gasped in relief.

_God, that was close_ Harry said to Hermione, through his mind.

_Yeah, but it was fun. _Harry smiled at her.

_We have to do it again sometime_ He replied and put his attention back to Minerva.

"We haven't started our lesson plans". He said, thinking that they probably should. "And we have an extra three classes to prepare for". Hermione stared at him, wide eyed.

"We have to start soon". She said, starting to hyperventilate. Harry looked at her and handed her a glass of water.

"Calm down sweetie, you aren't going to be making the lesson plans, I will be. You will not be playing with weapons while you're pregnant, okay?" Hermione looked at him and nodded.

"If you think it's best". She replied and Harry shook his head.

"It's common sense my love". He said, a grin starting to form. "I just don't want anything to slip, especially starting in December, you'll be six months in and I just don't want anything to happen". Hermione nodded, not overly upset that she wasn't going to be using weapons.

"Okay Harry, thank you for looking out for me". She said, sincerely and Harry smiled.

"I'm just doing what I'll always do".

That week, Harry and Hermione worked hard on the lesson plans. Even though Hermione wouldn't be fighting, she and Harry decided that while she was still able to teach, she would do most of the theory in the lessons.

Harry and Hermione, even though they were working hard on their plans, they always made time for each other. Sometimes they went out for lunch, and other times they went for a walk, but they never let school work get in the way of their marriage.

Harry, every morning he got up before Hermione, and she always woke up while he was in the shower, but before he climbed in, he'd always leave something on his pillow for her. Sometimes it was a rose, and sometimes it was a small box of chocolates, but there was always something there, which made Hermione get up and thank Harry, before he had time to get out of the shower.

The week before the start of the term, Harry and Hermione had handed Minerva their lesson plans for the entire year, of course leaving time out for Harry to be with Hermione when she had her children.

At the beginning of the last week of the holidays, the rest of the teachers showed up. All of the teachers were the same as last year, except for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, which was being taken over by Tonks, who was still upset because her boyfriend was being possessed by Salazar.

Minerva called a meeting of all of the teachers, to figure out who would be the deputy headmaster/mistress of the school, since Minerva took her place as headmistress.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts". Minerva said to the staff, and there was a mutter of 'hello's' and 'good mornings' that were scattered across the room, but only a low grunt of acknowledgement came from Professor Snape. Minerva smiled. "Okay, before we begin, I just want to take this time to congratulate Harry and Hermione on their two new children. Everyone was in shock, but Harry, Hermione and Minerva were all smiling. Harry stood up and smiled at them all.

"While we were in Paris, we found out that we were having twins, a boy and a girl". He sat back down and put his arm around Hermione. Minerva smiled at them, and most of the teacher's clapped for them. Harry and Hermione blushed and Minerva began to speak again.

"Okay, now that we have all heard the great news, it is time for us to vote on a new deputy headmaster or mistress. I would like you to cast your votes, and I will tally them up". Minerva passed them all a sheet of parchment and they all busily wrote down their choices.

After a little while, Minerva collected them, read through them and sighed.

"Well this is interesting…" She muttered, looking at them all.

* * *

Star: Hey all, I hope you liked, I'll update ASAP… thanx to all my reviewers and if you like this story… I hope you'll like Roses Fall… thank you… please review! Love you all. 


	14. Headmaster Who?

**In the Shadows**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Headmaster Who?**

**Star:** yeah, yeah, I know my last chapter was really crappy… and this one probably will be too… but I hope not because I always feel really special getting reviews… I really do… I get all fuzzy inside… so anyways… PLEASE R&R! Love you all! Muah

* * *

After a little while, Minerva collected them, read through them and sighed. 

"Well this is interesting…" She muttered, looking at them all.

"Well". Hermione said, looking at her, expectantly. "Who is it?" Minerva looked at the votes again.

"It's a tie between Harry and… Severus". She said and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Snape?" She asked and Minerva nodded.

"Yes, Severus, you were a very popular choice, and since you have been working in the school longer than Mr. Potter, I extend the invitation for you to be the deputy headmaster. Do you accept Severus?" She asked and Snape looked shocked.

"Of course I do". He said with a smirk.

"Very good". Minerva said. "But we will redo the voting next year, between Harry and Severus, only if Harry wishes to continue to be a teacher, but if he'd rather become and Auror, then I have no right to stop him. I know you'd make a fabulous Auror Harry". She directed her final statement directly to him and Harry nodded.

"Thank you Minerva". He replied. Hermione looked at him and sighed.

_Are you okay Harry?_ Hermione asked him and Harry looked at her. It had been awhile since they had talked through their minds.

_Yeah, I'm fine. I don't plan to be here after this year anyways. I want to be an Auror, and I won't be able to do that if I'm the deputy headmaster of the school._ Hermione sighed aloud and Harry looked at her.

"Minerva". Harry said, looking at her. "Is that all? Because I'd like to go and prepare my lessons for the first day, and I'm sure the other professors would like to as well". Minerva looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, Severus, come with me and we'll get your new schedule and the rest of you can go". Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up to their room.

"Now, tell me Hermione. What's wrong?" Hermione looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Harry sighed.

"I know you well enough to know when you're upset or worried about something. So please Hermione, tell me what's wrong". Hermione shook her head.

"It's silly, and I can't let how I feel get in the way". Harry took both of her hands in hers and leaned forward.

"Hermione, how you feel is the most important thing to me, so if you don't like something, tell me and I wont do it". Hermione sighed and touched her stomach.

"I don't think you should be an Auror". She told him and Harry was shocked.

"Well, that came out of left field". He said to her. "Why not?"

"Because, you're going to be a father and if you're an Auror you'll be away all the time, away from your children, and there is so much chance that you could get killed, and I don't want the kids to grow up without a father, and I don't want to have to raise them without you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you Harry". Harry nodded. He understood where she was coming from on this one.

"Hermione, if you want me to stop my Auror training, then I will. I promise". Hermione started to cry and Harry pulled her into his lap. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asked, worried and Hermione wiped away her tears.

"I just feel so bad. It's so selfish of me to try to stop you from doing what you want". Harry hugged her tightly.

"No it's not Hermione. Don't worry; you're doing this because you don't want me to get killed, or the kids to grow up without a father. I understand that and I promise I won't die. I stay a teacher, or have a quiet job in the ministry. I won't be an Auror". Hermione sighed and looked around the room that they were sitting in.

"We need to get a lot of things before we have these babies". She stated and Harry laughed.

"We'll go shopping in a few months, I promise". He said. "But I think what we should be thinking about most is the names. I know we're naming the boy Sirius James, but what about our daughter?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know Harry, but that should wait as well. We have to start getting ready for our students to come back". Harry agreed and the two of them started to get ready for their first class.

It was September first and Harry and Hermione were getting ready for the feast. They had gotten new dress robes, Harry's were green and Hermione's were a light pink

, and they were just about to head down to the feast.

"Harry," Hermione said and Harry looked at her.

"Yes my love?" He asked, walking over and hugging her. Hermione giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"After tonight, everyone will know I'm pregnant". She told him and Harry nodded.

"I know Hermione". He said and he held her tighter. "Are you sure you're okay with all of our students knowing that we're going to have children?" Hermione nodded.

"I'm fine with it". She told him. "I just don't want people to keep looking at my stomach and asking if they could feel it". Harry laughed out loud at this.

"Don't worry Hermione, they're not that dumb". He said and Hermione nodded.

"I guess not". She said. Hermione leaned up and kissed Harry quickly. "It's show time". She said and Harry nodded, wrapping his hand around her hips.

"Okay, let's go". He said and the two of them started walking down to the Great Hal.

Harry and Hermione took their places at the head table, just as Severus was bringing in the first year students. He set the Sorting Hat down on the stool and stepped back as the hat began to sing.

"_All year long, I sit on a shelf_

_Watching the time go by._

_I see mistakes that people have made_

_And triumphs, where victory is nigh._

_But the mistakes throughout the years_

_Which sorcerers have made_

_Have led to many disasters_

_And friendships begin to fade_

_Gryffindor was a leader_

_He was trusting, brave and true_

_Nothing could stand in his way_

_For something he had to do_

_Hufflepuff looked up to him_

_Knowing that she was bland_

_But she was honest and loving_

_And her care grew across the land_

_Her best friend Ravenclaw_

_Was intelligent and wise_

_She always knew just what to do_

_And knew that the sun would rise_

_But then there was Slytherin_

_Best friend of Gryffindor,_

_But that man was really quite sly_

_Even though they were friends_

_Gryffindor could see through the lie_

_To keep the friendship going,_

_Gryffindor cared for what he did_

_But didn't forgive Slytherin's mishaps_

_Until he was on his death bed_

_Remember to forgive_

_All for what they have done_

_They are truly sorry_

_And you will be when they're gone"._

The hall filled with cheers after a moment of processing. Harry didn't clap though. He was thinking about what the hat said, and about Ron. He pulled himself out of the daze and started clapping, when Hermione elbowed him.

Harry looked around at the Gryffindor table, looking for Ron; half hoping that he was there. After going up and down the sides, he clarified that he wasn't there.

"Minerva". Harry said, leaning over to her. "Where is Ron? Shouldn't he be here?" Minerva shook her head.

"No, after what happened this summer, after what he did that endangered you and Hermione. I made sure that he wasn't able to return to school this year". Harry nodded, and squeezed Hermione's hand.

"You here that 'Mione? Ron can't bother us this year". He tried to sound happy, and he succeeded because Hermione smiled at him.

"Yeah, we can teach without worrying about our students getting hurt". She said with a large grin. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her back.

Minerva shot the two of them a smile and then stood up to make the traditional headmaster's speech.

"Hello and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall for all the students who don't know me. First I would like to have a moment of silence for the late Albus Dumbledore". The entire hall went quiet and a few of the girls started to cry. Hermione looked over at Harry and he wrapped his arm around her, and she started crying in his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Minerva cleared her throat and Hermione wiped her eyes, and looked up, ready to listen to the rest of the announcements.

"Okay, now I am… um pleased to announce that Professor Severus Snape is the new Deputy Headmaster". The hall echoed with the sound of the Slytherin's clapping, and a few of the teachers were clapping as well. "Now, I would like to congratulate who you all know as Harry and Hermione, or Professor Potter and Professor Granger. Over the summer, these two were married". The entire hall filled with applause and Harry and Hermione stood up and smiled at all of the students. After the noise had died down, Minerva continued. "Also, Miss. Ginny Weasley and Mr. Draco Malfoy were married; I also offer them my congratulations". The hall filled with noise once again, and Draco and Ginny, who were sitting together at the Gryffindor table, stood up and waved to everyone.

After the hall had quieted down once again Minerva smiled. "Okay and now Professor Potter and… Professor Potter have an announcement to make. Professors?" Harry and Hermione stood up and smiled at everyone.

"Okay, if you take our DA class this year, you will notice that Professor Potter will not be participating in any weapons use this year". Harry said, directing to Hermione.

"But I will still be teaching classes, just not the practical lessons". She added. Harry smiled at her and took her hand.

"Over the summer, after our wedding and while we were on our honeymoon in Paris".

"And we discovered something very special". Hermione smiled at Harry and he smiled back, squeezing her hand.

"Hermione is pregnant". Harry said to the school. The hall exploded with applause and Harry and Hermione's grins widened.

"With twins". Hermione added when the hall had quieted down enough. The hall exploded once more and Harry and Hermione laughed. After they had sat down and the hall had become quiet once again, Minerva stood up.

"Yes, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter". She said and Hermione and Harry smiled at her.

"Thank you". They replied and Minerva nodded.

"Now, I hope you all enjoy the excellent feast that was prepared. Now, tuck in". Harry and Hermione smiled, she had kept Dumbledore's old saying, and it was nice of her to do so.

After dinner had ended, Draco and Ginny went up to the head table and met Harry, Hermione and Minerva.

"Draco, Ginny, I'm glad you're here". Minerva said as they approached the table. "I have your room prepared. It is just down the hall from the Potters'". Draco and Ginny smiled.

"Thank you Professor". They said in unison and she smiled.

"I will accompany you two, Harry and Hermione upstairs so I can show you to your rooms, and then I must bid you all goodnight. I have to make sure that the schedules are prepared to be handed out tomorrow morning at breakfast".

"Okay, well shall we proceed?" Harry said with a smile. He took Hermione's hand and Draco took Ginny's and they followed Minerva up the stairs.

McGonagall led them up, past Gryffindor tower and to the portrait of the witch and wizard who were the entrance to Harry and Hermione's room.

"As you all know, this is Harry and Hermione's room, and here…" Minerva pointed to a portrait of four dogs playing poker. "Is the Malfoy's room". She said with a smile. "I noticed that young Mr. Malfoy was always bemused with this particular portrait, so I had it made into the doorway". Draco barely heard Minerva as she said this though. He was staring at the portrait, giving tips to the bulldog.

"Thank you Headmistress". Ginny said, and she elbowed Draco and he looked at her.

"He's bluffing". He said suddenly and the three other dogs grinned at each other and the bulldog glared at Draco. "Sorry guys". He said, and then turned to Minerva.

"Thank you professor". He said. "But what is the password?" Minerva leaned in and whispered the password to the four of them. She then stood up and smiled at them all.

"Well this is when I bid you goodnight". She said and they all smiled.

"Goodnight". They all said to her, and they all went to their respective rooms.

"Hermione". Harry said, as he was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah". Hermione called back, from their bedroom where she was getting ready for bed.

"What are you doing for dinner tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Well… I was planning on going to the great hall, unless there was something else you wanted to do". She had come out of her room in a short, pink nightgown and she wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders. She kissed his cheek, and Harry pulled her over the back of the couch and onto his lap.

"Well I don't think I can top those plans". He teased. "But maybe you want to go for a picnic out by the lake…" He told her, kissing her cheek.

"Well. I guess I COULD fit you into my busy schedule". She teased and Harry laughed.

"Well, I don't want to be a nuisance". He told her and Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly.

"You never are". She told him and stood up, stretching. "But I'm going to bed now, are you coming?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah". He stood up and followed Hermione into their bedroom. They climbed into their bed and Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Goodnight my love". He whispered into her ear, as she was drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Harry". She mumbled through her sleep. "I love you". Harry smiled and held her close.

"I love you too". He said, before falling asleep.

The next morning Harry and Hermione walked into the Great hall with Ginny and Draco. The four of them sat down at the Gryffindor house table and began to eat breakfast, or tried two at least.

Lavender Brown walked up to Hermione, with Parvati on her arm.

"Congratulations". She squealed and Hermione looked up, just in time to be tackled by the two girls.

"Thanks" Hermione said, gasping for breath. Harry looked at them and started laughing, which got a nice glare from Hermione. _Get them off of me_! She yelled at him, through her mind and Harry started laughing harder.

_Okay, okay_. He said, grinning. "Okay girls, get off of her". Harry said, taking Lavender by the shoulder. "She needs to breathe". He told them and Lavender and Parvati smiled.

"We know". They said, and then the two of them hugged Harry. "Congrats to you also". They said, smiling. "Well, if it's yours of course". Harry looked at them, shocked, and Hermione was laughing so hard, she was crying.

"Hermione?" Harry said to her and Hermione grinned.

"They do have a point there Harry". She said, and Harry gasped. "But, considering you are the only person I've slept with, I'm pretty sure it's yours". She said and Harry shook his head.

"You three shouldn't scare me like that". He said, sitting back down, putting his arm around Hermione. "I was actually worried there". Hermione looked at him and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Like I'd ever sleep with anyone other than you… no one knows those moves like you". She said, nudging him and Harry blushed bright red as Lavender, Parvati, Draco and Ginny all burst into laughter.

"Hermione," he moaned. "You're not supposed to say things like that". He told her and she grinned.

"Well it's true". She told him. "I mean, I don't think anyone could do that thing where you go…" Hermione was cut off by Harry putting his hand over her mouth.

_I swear to God Hermione, if you tell them, I will never do those again._ He said, and let go of her mouth and Hermione smiled at him.

"Fine, you're no fun". She pouted and Harry kissed her on the lips.

"No more pouting". He told her and she laughed.

"Okay". She said, kissing him back.

A few moments later, McGonagall came around, handing out schedules. Harry and Hermione had the same schedule and they read over it.

Times Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday

9:00-10:00 OFF TRANS. 1st year DA DADA POTIONS BREAK OFF

10:00-11:00 OFF TRANS. 2nd year DA DADA POTIONS BREAK OFF

11:00-12:00 OFF TRANS. 3rd year DA DADA POTIONS BREAK OFF

12:00-1:30 --------------------------------------- LUNCH------------------------------------------

1:30-2:30 OFF CHARM CHARM 6th year DA CHARM BREAK OFF

2:30-3:30 OFF 4th year DA 5th year DA 7th year DA BREAK BREAK OFF

3:30-6:00 OFF ----------------------------- BREAK ----------------------------------- OFF

6:00-7:00 ------------------------------------------DINNER------------------------------------------

7:30-7:45 duty ----------------------------MY OFFICE---------------------------------- duty

8:00-9:30 duty------------------------AUROR TRAINING------------------------------ duty

The two of them looked up from there schedules and nodded.

"It's good". They told her. Harry nodded, but then looked at Hermione's schedule and saw that she was to participate in the Auror training as well.

"Is Hermione going to be able to do the training?" He asked. "I don't want her to hurt the babies". Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry looked at her.

"I don't want anything to happen to any of you". He told her. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost you guys". Minerva smiled.

"Harry, I'm sure Hermione knows what she's doing".

"But-" He said, but was cut off by Hermione.

"How about this Harry". Hermione said, with a smile. "I go, but if there is anything you think is too unsafe for me, tell me and I won't do it, I promise". She said, and Harry nodded.

"Okay". He said, "If you promise that you won't". He said and Hermione nodded.

"I promise". She said and Harry smiled.

"Okay". He said, hugging her tightly. "Thank you Minerva". He added to McGonagall, motioning to the schedule.

"No problem Harry". She said, walking away. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Well come on babe, let's get ready for class". He said, helping her up. The two of them kissed quickly and walked down to Transfiguration.

* * *

**Star in a Daze:** Awww you guys… I love you all so much! I didn't think you all cared so much about my health… you're all AMAZING! hugs you all and FeolaBlack… thank you… but I'm really not all that great… my stories are just little snippets of my life, and feelings… put into Harry Potter format, nothing spectacular. But thank you all for caring about me! I feel so special reading the reviews telling me to feel better… and after I read them, I HAD to write as fast as I could to get this chapter up for you all. Thank you again! I'm so glad I have the BEST reviewers. You're all amazing! Thank you again.

* * *

Okay... now it's time for a contest! Every chapter I am going to put a question about the sixth Harry Potter book in it... because... yeah I was done Saturday night... but onto different matters... 

If you e-mail me the correct answer first, I will give you a person from my hit list for In the Shadows. (Other than frank and Dumbledore, because they are already dead) and if you receive three characters from my hit list, e-mail the three to me and if you want to know the prophecy... I'll send you the entire prophecy, broken down and defined. If you don't want the prophecy ruined... you can ask ANY question about the story and I'll answer it.

To give the answer, send it to: here is the first question:

**What is the Minister for Magic compared to at the beginning of the book?**

I will give the answer at the beginning of the next chapter!


	15. The First Night

**In The Shadows**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The First Night**

**Star:** SURPRISE!!! Look who updated :):) I know it's been forever… but I looked at the story the other day and was like… I wanna write… so I decided to write another chapter today… it's probably a very different style than I used to write in… but I hope you all still enjoy it! I'm sorry again for not updating in so long!

* * *

Harry and Hermione worked their way down to the Entrance Hall. They had just finished their first day back in classes and these were a large change compared to the long vacation they just took. They also proved a bit strenuous for Hermione, as she was not as fit as she was in the previous years. As lunchtime had rolled around, Harry had taken all of Hermione's books and put them in his bag with his books. The stairs were hard enough for a woman who had just gained 10 extra pounds in a month, 30 pounds of books, which she insisted on having on her at all times, were practically killing her. At this point in time, all of their books were put away and all that was in Harry's hands were a picnic basket and the hand of the woman of his dreams.

The couple made their way outside and across the large lawn of the castle grounds, towards the edge of the forest. Harry stopped Hermione as the shadows started, setting the basket down near a rose bush. After spreading out a blanket on the soft grass, Harry helped Hermione sit down on the blanket and he started to set out the dinner he had quickly prepared.

"Oh Harry," Hermione exclaimed as Harry pulled out all of her favourite dishes. "How on earth did you get all of this food? I mean, there must be every kind of Chinese food available… and every kind of cheesecake. How did you do it?" Harry looked at Hermione with the smile he reserved especially for her.

"Magic," was the one word that Harry replied with and all Hermione could do was roll her eyes at her husband. "I love you my angel". He said to her, taking her hand and smiling wider. He leaned up and kissed her on the forehead softly, "more than anyone could ever imagine," he finished. Hermione smiled and blushed as she took a sip of the glass of apple juice that Harry had just poured for her.

"I love you too my dearest," she replied, looking at him with only the love she felt for him showing in her eyes. For that moment, everything was forgotten. The world was perfect, but it only spanned around the two lovers. Nothing else existed for the couple, other than the eternal love that they shared.

Not fifty meters from where the lovers sat, the shadow of a man swept the grass and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest without a sound, leaving Harry and Hermione clueless to the goings on beyond the wall of trees. The man whose shadow had grazed the beautifully manicured lawn was none other than Ronald Weasley's. He had been hiding in the forest for over a week, trying to find a way to get close to Harry without arousing suspicion. As there were new wards placed around the grounds, right up to the boarder of the forest, that made sure that no one who was not welcome at the castle could not step foot on the grounds.

"Harry Potter…" Ron said to himself, with a curse to the words he was saying. "Ever since you found out you were famous, you always thought that you were better than me. You thought that you would always get exactly what you wanted… more so than anyone. You even knew that you could get the girl. So you took the one girl that I loved, and you knew I loved". As Ron was ranting under his breath, a man walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, don't you worry, the wards will be down soon and then you may get your revenge". Ron looked back and saw the face of Slytherin looking at him.

"Thank you Salazar," was all Ron could reply with as his eyes focused once more on Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione were clueless to the plot, and could not hear the low voices whispering about them. All that these two knew was that they were having a fantastic time, sitting down and relaxing before another hard day of school.

Over an hour later, the sky began to darken and Harry started to clean up from the picnic. "We should head in now my love". He said to Hermione. "You need your rest, and I don't know exactly how safe it is out here, especially after dark". Hermione nodded in agreement, as she stifled a yawn. Harry picked up the basket and the blanket and took Hermione's hand. They started to walk back to the school, but as they were walking past Hagrid's hut they heard a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Not so fast Potter". Ron spat, stepping out from behind the hut. "Where do you think you and this beautiful swan are going?" Harry dropped Hermione's hand and immediately stepped in front of her.

"Back to the castle Ron, now if you don't mind, Hermione is tired and we would like to go inside". Ron shook his head and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Harry," he said, raising his head to stare into Harry's eyes. "I cannot let you do that. You have stolen everything from me, and now you've gone too far. You took the girl that I was in love with, and that is unforgivable. Either I have her with you alive, I have her with you dead, or neither of us has her, and you are both dead". Ron glared at Harry, and then over his shoulder at Hermione. "Now make your choice Potter, before I make it for you". Harry's eyes grew wide as he saw the goblins, which Draco and Ginny saw in London, start to file behind Ron.

_Harry, what are we going to do? _Hermione asked Harry, with fear showing in her voice. Harry paused for a moment and frowned.

_I don't know honey, but I have to get you and the twins back to the castle safely._ Harry looked around, hoping to find something to his advantage. He then heard Fang bark and Ron jumped a little, turning towards the window in which Fang was staring at him through. Harry immediately took advantage of this distraction to pull Hermione over to the front doors of Hagrid's hut. "Hermione, I want you to go inside and tell Hagrid what's going on and you have to promise me you'll stay safe". Hermione nodded and kissed Harry softly on the lips.

"Be careful my love". She said, pulling open Hagrid's front door. She slipped into his house and locked the door behind her with a charm. "Hagrid," she called, looking around for him, but without any luck. "HAGRID!" She called even louder, looking everywhere for him.

Outside, Harry was face to face once again with Ron. Harry had his wand out in one hand and Kulin'afe in the other. Ron leaned down to the head goblin and whispered to him.

"Go into the house and get the girl… through any means necessary". He said and Harry, who had excellent hearing because of his Elvin heritage, heard what was said.

"Not bloody likely Weasley". Harry said, his voice full of obvious distain, but with a subtle hint of worry. Harry's eyes burst with flames, and so did the outside of the house, leaving Hermione, Fang, Hagrid and the house safe, but anyone else who tried to touch it would be burnt.

Ron walked over to the house, and put his hand up, to feel the flames. As the heat pushed against him, he backed away. "Stay away from my wife and my children Ronald". Harry said, stepping towards Ron. Ron looked at Harry, obviously confused, but then realized what Harry was saying.

"Oh, Hermione is pregnant is she?" Harry's eyes flashed and nodded.

"Yes she is, with my daughter and my son". He said, glaring at him. "Now you stay away from her. Your battle is, well technically, with me, but I don't understand why you're making such a big deal. You're with Erin; she is in love with you. All I'm doing is being with the woman that I love, and why can't you do the same". Ron looked at him with hatred.

"It's because you don't actually love her, you only want to get everything that I want… ever since the first year, you took what I wanted and now this is the last straw". Harry shook his head.

"No Ron, I never meant to take anything from you; all I wanted was to be normal. After six years of knowing me, do you really think that all I wanted was to make you miserable? No Ronald, what I wanted was my best mate, and the woman I loved. I don't know why it had to turn out this way, but I'm sorry, she is my wife, the mother of my children and all I want now is their protection. I'll do anything to protect them Ron, there is nothing that will stand in my way, not you, not Slytherin, not ANYONE". As Harry finished this statement, the fire grew rapidly and without a moment's notice, Kulin'afe was at Ron's throat. "Just give me an excuse Ron and I swear I will". Ron had frozen and so had all of the goblins. "I swear to god you will be dead if you even try to touch Hermione". Harry slowly scratched Ron's throat, lightly. "Do I make myself clear?" Ron swallowed nervously and nodded. "Good". Harry then put his sword down and walked through the flames to retrieve his fiancé.

As the confrontation of Ron was happening out front, Hermione was searching for Hagrid. She looked everywhere in the hut but couldn't find him anywhere. She looked at Fang, who was on the floor pining.

"What's wrong Fangy?" Hermione asked the dog, kneeling down and petting his head. "Where'd Hagrid go Fang?" Fang looked at Hermione, sorrowfully and put his head down on the floor. Hermione stood up and sighed. As she did this, a wall of flames burst around the house, leaving her trapped. Hermione shook her head and thought about Harry taking care of her, but how she couldn't even help him a little.

She wandered around the hut, trying to find Hagrid again, but with no luck she sat down with a large mug of water and with Fang's head in her lap. As the minutes went on, she finished her water and got a little chilly. She stood up and went over to the linen closet to get a blanket. As she opened the door, she screamed at what she saw.

As Harry was walking into the hut, he heard Hermione's voice screaming. He immediately sped up and pulled open the front door and froze when he saw his wife collapsed on the floor in tears. As heartbreaking as his wife was at first sight, Harry's gaze moved from her to the image in front of her. It was Hagrid; he was lying on the floor with his face and body completely cut up. The main wound was across the neck, being a fatal cut. Harry slowly walked over to Hermione and kneeled down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She slowly moved over and put her head in Harry's chest.

The two of them sat there until morning, over the body of their dead friend. The couple cried for hours, until they heard the movement of animals waking up. Harry looked up and let down the flames surrounding the hut to show a red sunrise. He sighed and helped Hermione up. "Come on love, it's time to go back to the school. We have to tell someone about this". Hermione nodded in agreement and leaned on Harry's shoulder, her eyes red from crying all night.

They walked up to the school and up to McGonagall's office. They knocked on the door and she opened it, dressed in a dressing gown and a night hat.

"Harry? Hermione?" She asked, looking at the two teen's faces and could tell that something was gravely wrong. "What happened?"

"Hagrid…" Harry said, looking down. "We found his body last night… he was murdered". Minerva gasped and let the two inside her office as Hermione burst into tears once more.

* * *

Star: I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please review :P 


	16. Consequences

**In the Shadows**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Consequences **

Star in a Daze: I'm back… It's a short chapter, but I'm going to try to post another one today or tomorrow… sorry for the long wait between chapters!

It was hard for the couple to repeat the story of what had happened the night before. Harry stared at the floor as he quickly retold the conversation he had with Ron, and Hermione's finding of the body in the hut.

"Do you know who could have done it?" Harry asked McGonagall; scared for the answer he knew was coming.

"We have no other options but to assume that Mr. Weasley did it… He was there with his backup, and you found him not too far from Hagrid's Hut". Harry nodded as he began to process what Minerva had said. Hermione, on the other hand, who hadn't said anything since they walked into the office, looked straight at McGonagall and shook her head.

"It wasn't Ron who did it Minerva". She stated with certainty, "Ron wouldn't be able to do it. Hagrid is his friend, and even though he isn't being the greatest friend to us at the moment, he has no reason to hate Hagrid". Harry and McGonagall looked at Hermione, surprised, and then Harry had to agree with her.

"She's right Minerva, Ron is only mad at me, he would never hurt Hagrid. Besides, now that I think about it, the wounds couldn't have been made from a wand, they're too… sloppy. They would have been made from an inexperienced swordsman, or some form of anima-". Harry stopped dead when he realized what he was saying. "Minerva, lock down the school right now". Hermione looked at him, questioningly, not even needing the telepathy to pass on her message of confusion. McGonagall was giving Harry a similar look and Harry sighed. Ron has brought the army with him. Our conversation was merely a way to decide if an attack on the school was necessary. Hermione moaned and McGonagall's eyes widened as she processed what Harry had said, and realized that it made sense.

"Okay," she said, standing up. "We need to make sure all of the students are safe. I will get together all of the heads of houses to go to there dorms and bring the children to the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, I need you two to get all of the Ghosts and bring them there. Also, if you see any children in the hallways, keep them with you until you get back to the Great Hall". Harry and Hermione nodded at there instructions, got up and all but ran out the door.

The school was in panic mode, hundreds of students together in the Great Hall, scared out of their minds. It was always worse when no one knows what's going on, and rumours are flying.

"I heard the there are Giants playing football with the Centaurs and they destroyed the forest" Harry heard one second year say to a first year. He shook his head and pushed his way up to the front of the crowd, where the rest of the teachers were and slid beside Hermione. McGonagall stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Okay, everyone, I need you to listen carefully". The entire hall was quiet as they waited for her to continue speaking. "We have just gotten warning that there will be an attack on Hogwarts. Before anyone says anything, I need to explain something. You-know-who is not back, I repeat, not back, but unfortunately there is another man who seeks revenge on the school and its inhabitants. His name is Salazar Slytherin". There were gasps all around the hall, as well as frightened mutterings between friends. "Silence please" McGonagall said and the talking stopped at once. "That's better; now, we are going to be making sure everyone is safe. I would like to ask all students to follow their heads of houses to the safe room. If you are over seventeen and wish to fight, you may stay seated and wait for further instructions". The hall filled with the scraping of benches against the wood floor and Harry looked around the hall, his eyes falling on Ginny and Draco. Ginny was crying into Draco's arms, shaking her head. He knew what was going on, and it was something he had to do as well.

"Hermione," Harry said, turning to face his wife. She looked at him, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you Hermione, and I want you to do me a favour". She looked at him, questioningly, obviously confused. "I need you to go with the other students, the ones who are sixteen and under, like you. You're not seventeen yet, and you are obviously in no shape to fight right now". Hermione pulled herself out of his arms and backed up, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Harry James Potter, if you think that I am just going to sit underground while my husband is out fighting…" Hermione was shaking with anger, and Harry grabbed her arms, gently but firmly, and pulled her back into his chest.

"Hermione, I would never ask you to do this if it wasn't for our children. I love you, and I know that you want to fight by my side, but you have to think of out son and daughter". Hermione nodded, tears forming in her eyes. She gripped Harry tighter, and he leaned down and kissed her, releasing everything into the kiss. He wanted her to know that he loved her, and their children, no matter what. The kiss only lasted a moment, but as Hermione walked away with the other students, she knew that he would come back from the battle, no matter what. He would come back for her and their children, but neither she, nor Harry knew who else would come back.

"Okay everybody, listen up". Harry said this with all of the authority he could muster. He looked around at the people looking at him, Draco, Tonks, Moody, all of the Order, a lot of seventh year students, including Neville, Dean and Seamus as well as most of the teachers. "You all know about the attack and death of Hagrid, and when I saw his wounds, I noticed that it was a werewolf attack. I know that there is an attack coming, probably late tonight, and knowing Ron," Harry spat the name, not wanting to hear, let alone speak the name of his ex best friend ever again, "it won't be subtle. He will probably march onto the grounds, singing some chant with torches blazing. The only think I don't know is how powerful his army is. We need to set up defence. Minerva, you know what can be done better than I can, will you come and give orders". McGonagall started passing out jobs for everyone and the group quickly started running around the castle. Harry and Draco were together, making all of the windows into transparent stone when they saw a red glow slowly coming towards the school. Harry and Draco ran towards the Great Hall and told McGonagall what they saw. There was a gleam of something in her eyes, something that Harry had never seen before. McGonagall stood up straight and put her wand to her throat.

"Sonorous". She muttered and then announced to the school, her voice echoing off the walls. "Warriors of Hogwarts, return to the Great Hall and prepare yourselves for battle".

Star: Just saying sorry again!! I love you all!! XOXO


	17. The Battle

**In the Shadows**

**Chapter 17**

**The Battle**

**Star:** Hey all, just to warn you, there's a lot of gore in this chapter, so watch out if you have a sensitive stomach! Please R&R... no update till I get reviews :P:P

Lights flashed all around him; Harry looked out into the battle field with disgust. Ron was standing at the back, no one able to fight him, as he was guarded by a werewolf and a centaur. Harry watched in pain as he saw his friends, his co workers and many others running into battle, to protect him, and his wife. A red light flew past Harry's head, bringing him out of his thoughts. Grabbing his wand, Harry ran out with the others, sending spells towards the dark creatures who were heading towards the castle.

_I love you_. Harry yelled through his mind, hoping that Hermione would hear him. If he were to die, he wanted to make sure that she knew that his last thoughts were of her.

As he ran through the mass of people, fighting for him, he sent out spells, hoping that they connected with some form of creature that fought against them. _There are too many of them._ He thought grimly. _This is going to be a slaughter, not a battle._ Just then, Draco appeared beside Harry and threw him a forced smile.

"We need to make sure that we don't let any past". Draco said tightly. No one must be able to get into the school". Harry nodded in agreement as they continued to send curses into the mob of werewolves that were closest to them.

Harry then heard a scream, a horrible scream, because he knew the voice, it was the voice of a boy he had known and lived with for seven years. He turned around to see Dean Thomas, raising his wand as a large grey wolf jumped, landing right on top of him.

"NOOOOOO". Harry yelled, as he ran towards the wolf, his friend disappearing from view. Harry threw multiple spells at the werewolf, none of them working. Leaning down as he ran, knowing that there wasn't much more he could do, and withdrawing a silver dagger from the sheath of his boot. He was getting closer to the pair, but he was still about fifteen feet away when he saw blood leaking from underneath the werewolf. Acting instinctively, Harry threw the silver dagger. With a thud, it made its mark, the knife protruding from between the eyes of the great grey wolf. The werewolf fell, almost immediately, on top of the body it had been ravaging. Falling to his knees beside the wolf, Harry pushed it away, trying to get to Dean, who was still stuck underneath. With a bow of his head, Harry understood as soon as he saw the body. The first casualty of Hogwarts.

Standing swiftly, Harry started running toward the next group of attackers, who Draco was trying to fight off single handed. Jumping in right beside Draco, Harry pulled out his scimitars, knowing that spells would not work on the wolves. Following Harry's lead, Draco pulled his out as well and started to fight.

The two of them worked together as a team, knowing the others movements as if they were their own. Harry and Draco fought off the entire group of wolves, and stood to take a breath. Draco turned towards Harry and opened his mouth to say something, but his words were replaced by a scream as a lone werewolf jumped in his back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In other places around the grounds, the battle wasn't going much better. The Order of the Phoenix rushed into the fight, and started to battle a large group of Ghouls, who were guarded by a great Minotaur. Alastor Moody led a group from the order into battle with these creatures. Fred, George, Tonks and Katrina started throwing spells at the ghouls, while Moody started on the Minotaur.

Moody sent spell after spell towards the great beast, but they just reflected off of its armour. The beast walked slowly towards the persistent old man, who would never back down from a fight.

The Minotaur pulled out its weapon, a great axe that sat between its shoulders, and sent the blade flying down onto Mad-Eye. With surprising speed, Moody rolled out of the way and sent a curse flying towards the beast's un-armoured face. With a cry, the beast stumbled forward, burns appearing on its face.

Moody kept sending spells at the Minotaur, but unfortunately it turned it head, shielding its face in the armour, the spells no longer taking effect. The Minotaur then began to advance on Moody, raising its axe once more. Moody rolled again, trying to get out of the way, but the Minotaur was prepared this time and stopped him with its foot. Without even the time to yell, blood splattered the lawn and Moody was no more.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A group of students were fighting together, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Neville. The five of them were fighting off a small pack of werewolves. The entire pack, but one, was dead, and Dean offered to stay behind to finish it off.

The other four caught sight of a group of gargoyles headed towards the school, Neville in front, the group ran over to stop them, passing Moody, Tonks and the Weasley twins, who were running in the opposite direction, towards a group of ghouls, on their way.

Neville started the attack on the Gargoyles, sending curses all around, destroying three within the first minute of battle. Parvati had already taken down two and Seamus was working on his second. Lavender, determined to prove that she was able to fight just as well as the others, started throwing the strongest curses she knew at the Gargoyles.

Lavender was bringing down Gargoyle after Gargoyle, surpassing Neville and Parvati combined in a matter of moments, which pleased her greatly. Lavender was growing tired though, and her spells started to weaken. She was battling a large one when she collapsed with exhaustion. Parvati, noticing her friend's predicament, rushed forward with her wand raised, ready to attack, when a second Gargoyle knocked her out of the way. Parvati barely had time to knockout the Gargoyle that attacked her and turn her head, to see the other one lay the finishing blow on her best friend.

"LAAAAAVEEENDEEEEEEEER". She screamed, sending a powerful curse at the Gargoyle, killing it instantly, but unfortunately it was too late.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco turned towards Harry and opened his mouth to say something, but his words were replaced by a scream as a lone werewolf jumped in his back.

"DRACO, NO!" Harry yelled, jumping towards the wolf that had just landed on his best friend. Drawing his silver dagger again, Harry swiftly pulled the wolf off of Draco and decapitated it. Dropping the dagger, he rushed over to the blond haired body lying limply on the ground. Harry quickly dropped to his knees, grabbing Draco's wrist, checking for a pulse.

He found a slow pulse, and was just about to sigh in relief, when it turned into a gasp. There was blood dripping from Draco's shoulder. Harry swiftly removed Draco's shirt to inspect the wound, and his body started shaking as soon as he realized what it was.

A bite.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ron looked out on the battlefield and grimaced. From his place in front of the forest, he could pretty much see the entire battlefield. He was disgusted with what he was doing to his friends, but he had to make Harry pay, pay for stealing the love of his life.

He watched as Dean perished, as well as Moody and Lavender. It pained him to see all of the people dying at him hand.

_They deserve it. _He thought, _its Harry's fault for not giving me my girl, this is on his shoulders. _Just then he saw a werewolf jump onto Draco, Harry standing beside him. In a move so fast, Ron couldn't tell exactly what happened, but the werewolf was dead on the ground, and Harry was crouched next to Draco, looking at something. Ron saw the pain that crossed Harry's face, then the anger. Ron couldn't look anymore; he turned his gaze to another part of the fight. A few minutes later he looked back to where Harry and Draco were, but to his surprise, only Draco was there. He was confused for only a moment though, because that was when Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak and held his wand to Ron's neck.

"You will leave, Ron". He said menacingly. "You will call off your creatures and leave". Ron nodded once and made a hand motion. All of the dark creatures stopped fighting and retreated into the woods. Harry raised his eyebrows and made a motion for Ron to follow them, and as Ron backed away, he muttered, just low enough for Harry to hear.

"This isn't over, Potter".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry, Hermione and Ginny were crowded around Draco's bed in the hospital wing. Ginny and Hermione were both crying, but Harry just sat there, staring at the friend that he couldn't save in time.

They were lucky that he was alive. Harry knew that, but he didn't know what would happen to him. They knew he would become a werewolf… that much was certain, and there was no cure for it.

Draco still hadn't woken up though, and that is what everyone was worrying about. It had been four hours since Harry had brought Draco into the Hospital Wing, and the only noise that Draco had made was a small moan when Madam Pomfrey healed the cuts of the bite. They were told that it was a good sign that he had moan, it showed that he was still conscious of pain, and therefore, conscious of all of the other senses, but it was still odd that Draco hadn't woken up yet.

Harry sighed, standing up from his chair. "Hermione, I'm going to get you something to eat, you need something now, okay?" Hermione just nodded, she was past arguing with him when it came to her health, she knew he was right. "Ginny, would you like me to get you anything?" Ginny didn't even look up from her husband when Harry spoke, she just lightly shook her head. Harry nodded, knowing how she felt. He kissed Hermione on the head and left the hospital wing. It was when he got into the hallway, the tears started. He leaned against the wall, beside the door for a few minutes, trying to calm down. He knew he had to be strong for Hermione.

As he walked down the hallway, an owl flew towards him. Harry didn't recognise the owl, but he took the letter from it, and saw that it was addressed to him.

_Harry_

_Cherish your time with Hermione, because I WILL be back to kill you._

_Ron_

Harry read the letter, and crumpled it up. He knew that it wasn't over, and next time that Ron came for him, he will be ready.

**Star:** Well that was the battle, I hope you enjoyed it… Well, the writing anyways… and don't worry, everything that happens is necessary for the plot… and I'll try to update again soon!


	18. Draco

**In the Shadows**

**Chapter 18**

**Draco**

Star: Yes I know… Its been a LONG time, and I apologize, but here's a short chapter to tide you guys over while I write the next one…

Harry was sitting alone in the hospital wing, well not really alone; he was sitting beside the unconscious Draco. It was well past midnight, and he had sent the girls to bed, promising that he would watch over Draco.

"Harry…" Harry looked up, when he heard a weak voice call his name. Draco was looking at him through half opened eyes. Harry smiled slightly and looked down.

"Hey, 'bout time you woke up, I was just about to pull the plug". He joked, but Draco could hear the relief in his voice.

"What happened back there?" Draco asked with concern. "The last thing I remember is talking to you after we finished off a pack of wolves". Harry grimaced, but quickly tried to wipe it off of his face, unfortunately Draco noticed. "Harry… what happened?" Harry shook his head, knowing that he had to tell his sooner or later anyways.

"Draco…" He hesitated, not knowing how to tell him. "After we had finished off the pack, we both let our guard down… unfortunately we had missed one and… well, it jumped on you. I tried to get it off of you, but I wasn't fast enough. I'm so sorry Draco". Harry looked down, but Draco was still confused, until he noticed the bandages wrapped around his shoulder. Eyes widening, he started to unwrap the bandages, one by one, falling onto the bed.

"Bloody hell…" Draco cursed quietly, his throat then closing. Harry looked up again and shook his head.

"You need to keep the bandages on Draco, or else the bleeding wont stop". Harry stood up and started to wrap up Draco's shoulder again, as Madam Pomfrey had shown him earlier. Draco, if it was possible, had gotten paler, and was sitting perfectly still, as if he had gone into shock. "I'm so sorry Draco". He said again, looking at his hands. "I should have been paying more attention. I could have stopped it, I'm so sorry". Draco looked at Harry as if he had three heads.

"Harry, don't blame yourself, this wasn't your fault. I'm not your responsibility, it was a battle, people are expected to get hurt… even die". Draco took one look at the pain that crossed Harry's face and was scared. "Who Harry, who was it?"

"Dean Thomas… and Lavender Brown… and…" He could barely get the last words out. "Mad-eye Moody". Draco looked at him in shock.

_How could so many have fallen? _He asked himself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was a couple of weeks before Draco was released from the hospital wing, but knowing full well that once the full moon drew closer, he would have to be taken away from society once more.

Harry kept a close eye on him, making sure that he was never alone. He, Ginny and Hermione were always with him, just to make sure that he was not called to Slytherin's aid.

"I'm not four; I can go to the bathroom by myself". Draco said irritably to Harry one day as he was followed into the bathroom after class. Harry frowned, he had explained his actions numerous times to Draco, and he thought that he finally understood why he couldn't be alone.

_I guess not…_ Harry thought to himself. "Draco… please… just humour me if you don't understand. I feel guilty enough without you going werewolf and running off to Slytherin". Draco nodded and sighed, walking into the rest room with Harry trailing closely behind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Weeks turned into months, and fall turned into winter. The first snowfall of the season was on December 14th… Which happened to be a full moon. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were all crowded around the fire in Harry and Hermione's room, none of them overly excited about the snow, just worrying about their friend.

It was Harry who walked Draco to the hospital wing. Once every month, since the attack, either Harry or Ginny would walk Draco down to Madam Pomfrey where she would give him two potions, one of course being the wolfs bane potion and the other helping Draco block his mind from Slytherin as he transformed into a wolf.

After these potions were administered, Harry nodded to Draco and left, leaving Madam Pomfrey to take Draco down to the Shrieking Shack to transform. Harry wandered the corridors of the school, looking at the ground as he always did after leaving Draco on these days. He still felt guilty, no matter how many times Draco, Ginny, Hermione and even every teacher told him it wasn't his fault. Not paying attention to where he was going, Harry wandered into an empty classroom and sat down on a desk. It wasn't long before he heard a voice in his head.

_Harry, where are you? _Hermione asked him, worried as she always was at this time of the month.

_I'm just in a classroom Angel, I'll be up soon. _ He didn't wait for a reply, and blocked his mind so he could be alone, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

As per usual, after about five minutes of him closing his mind, Hermione walked into the empty classroom and sat up on the desk beside Harry. She didn't talk to him, she knew he didn't want to, but she took his hand and placed it on her six month pregnant belly. Harry looked at her confused for a second, until he felt pressure on his hand. He looked up at her, surprised and Hermione smiled.

"They've been kicking all day; I thought that Daddy would want to feel". Harry smiled at her, looking happier than he had in a while.

"That's amazing; I can't believe there are two little babies in there. My two little babies". His smile widened as he put his other hand on her belly as well. He looked from her stomach to her eyes and leaned up to kiss her. "I love you". Hermione smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you too Harry, now don't you think its time we head back upstairs, it dinnertime and the twins are getting hungry, and we still need to meet Ginny before we eat. Harry nodded in response and followed Hermione up the stairs.

Star: Well, there it is, the next one is about Christmas… and I think I'll bring Kay Kay back in to have a bigger role… happy reading


	19. AN

**Wow... I was just checking and old e-mail address and I found reviews and alerts for my stories here... Thanks to all of you!**

**But just so you all know, I have no intention on finishing these stories... Its been years since I worked on them, and my writing style is absolutely horrid in them, Seeing as I was about 13 when I started them. I do apologize to anyone who thought that I may finish In the Shadows, but if anyone wants to finish it for me, they are more than welcome to, just send me an e-mail and we'll set it up.**

**Thanks again to all of you!**

**Star**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
